Another DxD: Angel's Blessing RE
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: Rewritten as 'Grand Order: Heaven's Blessing'
1. Prologue

**I'm rewriting my Another DxD Angel's Blessing. Now with more Nasuverse elements.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Nasu and Takeuchi and I'm also not Ishibumi so I do not own Type-Moon or DxD.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Tch, like hell I will die here!"

Shijou Momoka, battered and bloodied, threw her Compass right over the body of the monstrosity. It took her everything just to lock down the movement of the monster and now she know that she has no more power to destroy the monster. The raging battle in the Dimensional Gap will have to end now and only one will be able to walk away.

"I told them that it is a bad idea to tweak with an unknown seal but no, they just have to do it and now I have to clean up another mess. Dammit! At least it's not another one of Sensei's mess. Still, this is much worse than Crimson Moon. Who would've thought that the Church would stumble upon the seal to The Beast. Ahh well, forget about it."

Connecting the True Magic known as Kaleidoscope with her element and Origin, Shijou Momoka activates the feared power that she possesses known as Black Kaleido, a power she obtained a year ago after stumbling upon the door to Akasha, a power that made her as feared as Wizard Marshall Zelretch himself and Crimson Moon, the power of a complete True Magician.

But sadly, her study of her new power must be cut short with the Church and Mages Association finding a portal leading to a seal and somehow unleash the monstrosity inside even if it is not the whole thing. Too bad that even a quarter of that creature is powerful enough to match any known TYPE. Realizing this, Momoka herself had to face the monster in a place where there can be no casualty, the Dimensional Gap, or as she dubs it, Sensei's playground. After two days long battle, Momoka and the beast is at their last dreg and so Momoka decided to finish the battle and defeat The Beast. Pointing her giant compass at the beast, she finally activate the spell she had been preparing for a very long time, the strongest spell she has for her version of Kaleidoscope. Black aura surrounds her as she gathers her prana and focuses them at the tip of her weapon, creating a giant black orb of condensed spatial magic near-equivalent to an anti-world noble phantasm in power.

"I'm really not going to like this."

Momoka muttered as she launched the ball of death towards the monster. The ball hit the monster and explode in a spectrum of light while also destabilizing the space around the battlefield. If this wasn't the Dimensional Gap, there would be a dimensional breakdown that could swallow a small planet just from the explosion alone. In fact, the space around the battlefield began to destabilize so much that a few otherworldly portals opened up. Too bad for Momoka, one opened up right behind her and sucks her in. She tried to resists but that final attack took everything from her and she was sucked in by the portal. The last thing she sees before her vision went dark is the writhing and screaming form of the bloodied monster being sucked into another portal. Before they both completely disappear, Momoka saw the monster looking at her straight in the eye and her heart almost stopped when she heard an ominous voice in her head.

 **"** **I will get you for this."**

* * *

-22 years later-

"Are you sure about this, Momo-tan?"

"I am sure, Sera. Right now I cannot stay in this world. **It** is after me. **It** is also trying to unseal its remaining parts. I cannot let that happen. I have to stop **it** from returning or destroying other worlds."

"I understand that you have to do this but… leaving your children alone for such a long time… it's just."

Serafall Leviathan look down in sadness. But Shijou Momoka comforted her.

"I don't know how long it will be but I will definitely return for them. Besides, Reina is a big girl. She can take care of her brother."

"I know… I will help her however I can."

"That would be best but you have your own life. I will not fault you if you can't always help her. Just keep an eye on her from time to time."

Serafall nodded. Momoka then turn to the remaining two people in the house she had prepared. One is a girl who had only reached fourteen years of age and cradled in the teen's arm is a small child only three years old. Momoka, being as short as she is due to her growth being halted, doesn't need to crouch to pat the head of both her son and daughter.

"Do you really need to go, okaa-san?"

The young girl who is almost the spitting image of her mother with slight differences like her eye color and a more developed body (which Momoka sometimes envied since she can't naturally grow any longer past her very young look) named Shijou Reina asked. She is a very smart girl for her age. Shijou Momoka warmly smiles at her daughter.

"I need to. Your father's death is **its** fault. I can't let that **thing** run around much longer. I'm sorry but I have to go."

Giving one last kiss to her children on their forehead, it will be a very long time until they could meet their mother once again.

* * *

-3 years later-

Shijou Noire and Hyoudou Issei both cried after the departure of their friend, Shidou Irina. In another world and with another possibility, Noire doesn't exist and Hyoudou Issei alone will meet an old man who shows him the wonder of oppai and would make him into an unrepentant pervert. In another possibility, Hyoudou Issei would meet an old man who will grant him power to take on another path.

The two of them does meet that certain old man, the one known as Kaleidoscope.

In another possibility, the old man would gave Issei a card that will allow him to summon or become a Heroic Spirit, the Class Cards. Another possibility would be the old man giving Issei a magical wand that will cause him to get nightmares about sparkling magical girls for eternity. But this time the old man has no such thing on him.

"Children, why are you crying?"

The old man asks. The two children look up to the old man who suddenly approached them. Noire immediately widened his eyes as he vaguely recognize the old man from his mother's photo album. Noire immediately stop crying and point at the old man.

"You're the one from my mother's photo album!"

"Hoo, so you recognize me. Then again, you are the son of my most talented student."

"Noire, you know the old man?"

Issei asked him seeing as Noire seems to recognize the old man.

"I've seen him in my mother's photo album. I think his name is… Kisur Ceres Zweinog!"

"It's Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg! Really, like mother like son. Your mother misspelled my name in the same way when we first met."

Noire felt a bit happy being compared to his mother. He has little memory of her and all he knows is that she is doing something very important and can't come back for a long time… and that she is short for someone her age.

"So why are you two crying?"

Zelretch asks again which made the boys remember about Irina and sadness return to their expression.

"Our friend just moved to England yesterday. We used to play together but now… this reminds me of kaa-san leaving."

"Hoo… What did you use to play with your friend?"

"We used to play heroes with Irina-kun! We promise to become heroes together!"

"Really? The two of you?"

The two children nodded happily as they remember the happy times they spend playing together.

"We promised to become heroes when we meet again."

"Mwahaha! Interesting. I believe that you could, little Noire. Your mother is, after all, someone who can be considered a hero."

"Really! I know she is awesome!… but still a shortie though."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She's very sensitive about her height. Anyway, what's your name kid?"

Zelretch turns to Issei. Normally Issei won't talk to a strange old man but since he is an acquaintance of Noire's mother, Issei thought that it would be fine.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei! I'm Noire's friend!"

"I see. So you also want to be a hero?"

"Yes!"

"Hoo… then if you two want to be a hero, you will need the power to accomplish your goal. Tell me children, do you believe in magic?"

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg grinned as the two boys tilted their head. The gears of fate starts turning once again as Shijou Noire and Hyoudou Issei walks down an unknown path never before seen riddled with magic of the highest class. Perhaps the Five True Magic will be complete.

* * *

 **And here is the introduction! Yeah, its the Shijou family again but this time no overpowered Exorcist and stuff and no Xenovia (to my great regret) until later. This time his name is Shijou Noire instead of Shidou Haruka and the one who named him that will be part of Noire's small harem (It's not his mother or his sister so sorry for incest fans). Also, I'm going against the usual Servant summoning or Class card merging thing that usually happens when Fate meets DxD. There will be Servants later but Issei and Noire will focus more on their own magic and skill so no Shirou/EMIYA copy or Noble Phantasm stuff till later. Ohh and why am I rewriting Angel's Blessing? It's getting hard to incorporate Dead Apostles so I discontinued it. Don't worry, there will be Apostles and TYPE later and more True Magic glory. I don't know if I should incorporate Aoko or not since I don't really know her well. Damn, I'm still waiting for that complete Mahoutsukai no Yoru translation!**

 **Anyway, Issei and Noire's power will be based around their element, Origin, and of course, True Magic affinity. Noire's is obviously Kaleidoscope but I'm still thinking of which True Magic will suit Issei.**

 **Here is the Five True Magic according to me.**

 **The First Magic**

Name: Denial of Nothingness

Domain: Creation and Existence

 **The Second Magic**

Name: Kaleidoscope

Domain: Operation of Parallel Worlds, Space Manipulation, Field Control

 **The Third Magic**

Name: Heaven's Feel

Domain: Materialization of the Soul, Alteration of Soul, Manipulation of Soul

 **The Fourth Magic**

Name: Infinity Rule

Domain: Concepts, Limit, Karma, Logic

 **The Fifth Magic**

Name: Magic Blue

Domain: Time, Destruction, End

 **Don't be mad at me if I'm wrong in a few things, especially 3rd and 5th. I need a complete list of True Magic since they will be important in my story. I have to make the fourth myself since it's not clear what the 4th is only that it is there and it exists so I decide to be creative and make it a manipulation of concepts. I'm leaning more to the 1st and 4th in that order for Issei. 2nd is reserved for the Shijou clan and Zelretch and I already have someone in mind for the 3rd and it is quite obvious who if you know your DxD. I also have someone, 2 people in mind for 5th and both so it is either 1st or 4th for Issei. Ohh and both of them will be fully human until the end (as human as a user of True Magic can be). Next chapter will reveal Issei and Noire's Origin which will tie in with the existence of Servants in this story. Class Cards will appear but it will not involve Zelretch.**

 **Ohh and the _IT_ that Momoka mentions... it won't just be what you think it is. We will have multiple True Magic user here so just one single monster from one universe won't do. **

**Another thing I should mention is that I am planning to write another Fate and DxD crossover where there will be war between all factions using 50 Servants. I've made a list of Servants and distributed them to each factions of DxD but I'm still thinking about it. After all we're talking about a Grail war with 50 Servants in a world filled with overpowered monsters.**

 **Ohh and for Rias Gremory fans, I have this to say... Yorokobe shounen, I am finally using her as a harem member although she will not be Issei's main girl. I'm totally not giving the Devils more power. Yes, I think the Devil faction is actually unfairly overpowered with the Sekiryuutei, Regulus Nemea, 2 Super Devils, Vritra, Tannin, unnatural Holy-Demonic Sword, Holy Sword Durandal, Excalibur, and Ascalon in the canon. Really, that's just too much in my opinion. That's why I rarely, if ever, side with the Devils in my stories. Expect Durandal, Excalibur, Ascalon, and Sekiryuutei out of the Devils' reach in any of my DxD stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I present thee, the next chapter of Another DxD**

 **Disclaimer: the usual stuff**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Red Eyes of a Vampire**

-8 years later, Romania-

"So remind me again why we are being chased by a group of vampires?"

"You know the saying within the Magus Association right?"

"I've never been there and I shouldn't have known but I think I know which one you meant."

""DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!""

Shijou Noire and Hyoudou Issei for some reason are being chased by vampires. To know how this event came to be, let us go back to an hour ago.

* * *

-1 hour ago-

Shijou Noire and Hyoudou Issei arrived in Romania just yesterday on a vacation with Noire's sister and her husband. Mishakuji Reina, formerly Shijou Reina, was married to Mishakuji Kousuke just two year ago and they already have a five months old daughter. This is their first family vacation plus Issei.

It would've been a fun and peaceful vacation if not for one thing though.

"Why are you here?"

Issei who has a tick mark on his head asked the number 4 of the Dead Apostle Ancestors, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Throughout the years of madness disguised as training, they have found out that Zelretch is some kind of vampire and that their meeting wasn't a coincidence but rather a request from Shijou Momoka to train Noire while Issei is just a bonus for the old troll. Then again, Zelretch does have an interest in Issei but for what reason is unknown yet. It could be because of his Sacred Gear which awakens when Zelretch awakens Issei's Origin.

"Ohh, I'm just passing by. You can't blame me for wanting to meet two of my favorite students."

"Bullshit! Now tell us why you're here."

It took Noire only one month to lose all respect for Zelretch and start treating him like a troll. He sometimes wonders how his mother could stand being the Wizard Marshall's apprentice. Then again, Zelretch admits that Momoka is an extremely rare talent that surpasses anyone he knows and even now still remains his sole apprentice who managed to master Kaleidoscope to a level even above himself with her Black Kaleido. Someone like that does have a few screws loose.

"Alright, alright, sheesh… You're much cuter when you're a kid. Much more respectful too. Now, I have a job for you two as well as a test."

""The hell we will do your test! We're on vacation dammit!""

The two teens shouted at Zelretch who ignores them.

"Just listen. This is a job worth doing for heroes like you two."

The two perked up when he mentioned a job worth doing for heroes. This is usually right on the spot but there is still a slight doubt in them. These 'hero job' as he calls them are usually troublesome and VERY dangerous. Although the result is usually worth the trouble, it's still something to think about.

"Today, in a few moments, a pair of Dhampirs will attempt an escape from their abusive home. I want you two to rescue the female one."

"Why only the female one?"

"The male one will be rescued by someone else though I won't complain if you decide to help the boy too. The girl is more important though."

"She is? Why?"

"That's a surprise you will find out later."

""…""

"Well then, enough questioning and off you go."

"Wait, wha- AAAAaaaa!"

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!"

""DAMN YOU ZELRETCH!""

The voice of the two teens disappear in the distance as they fell into the portal Zelretch created while the old man grinned.

* * *

-Present time-

The two teens want to curse Zelretch as much as possible so they shouted profanity as they ran from the chasing vampires.

Zelretch send them right in the middle of a group of vampires who immediately realize that they are humans. One thing leads to another and they have been running away for almost half-an-hour.

"How the hell does he expect us to find two Dhampirs in a town filled with Vampires!"

"How should I know?! Let's split up and search! But first we have to take care of these guys."

"Agreed."

Both Noire and Issei came to a halt and they turn to face the vampires chasing them. Noire pulled out his black keys from inside his jacket and place them on his knuckles as he activates the blades with his prana along with the inclusion of light element since they are fighting vampires after all. These black keys are effective against Dead Apostles which are much more powerful than any vampires in this world and with the inclusion of light element, the black keys in Noire's hands are as powerful as a lower mid-tier holy sword. These custom-made black keys are based on Shirou Kotomine's according to Zelretch added with some customization to utilize light element from this world.

While Noire draws his black keys, Issei summons his Sacred Gear, the mid-tier Longinus, Boosted Gear. As he does so, flame began to appear and dance around Issei. This is Issei's power, the ability to control flame freely due. The flames Issei controls are much hotter than ordinary fire spell and if Issei continue to train, he will one day reach the level of flame worthy to be called a Heavenly Dragon's flame.

"Let's go, Ddraig! Blazing Edge!"

'[Blade]'

At Ddraig's proclamation, a blade extended from the gauntlet. It is a red blade of the same shade as Boosted Gear. Runes have been carved onto the blade to maximize the blade's power. This is Issei's very own Mystic Code he crafted under Zelretch's supervision, Blazing Edge.

Flame continue to dance around Issei protectively as he charge at the vampires with his blade and sacred gear.

[Boost]

The flame around him grew larger as Boosted Gear shows its ability to double power. Issei doesn't need to boost his physical ability as it is more efficient to boost the power of his spells and flame while he uses reinforcement to increase his physical capability which is already above normal human due to his condition.

[Boost]

Again the flame gets bigger and he finally sends it towards the vampires. Sensing the danger, the vampires began to scatter which makes them easy picking for Issei, his flame, and Noire.

Noire himself is doing good as his holy weapon is very effective against the vampires. Plus his physical capability is also very great considering he undergoes similar, maybe even harsher training than the Church Executors from Zelretch's world. Plus Noire is a very good sensor and very good at hunting Vampires, not hard considering Dead Apostles are much stronger than the standard vampires of this world and both he and Issei had participated in obscure apostle hunts under Zelretch's supervision as 'training'.

Noire's throws are powerful and precise while his black keys are heavy and deadly. The vampires who had never fought an opponent like him fell swiftly just by his throws. After all, no exorcists actually throw their weapon like he does and his weapon are specifically made to hunt Apostles.

Back to Issei, his method of fighting is distracting and keeping his opponents busy with his flame while he dispatch them one-by-one with his sword. Of course, he also attacks using the flame that moves like a hungry snake preparing to devour any poor vampires in its path. This is his basic strategy and effective against cannon fodders like the vampires he is facing. Admitedly, these vampires are stronger than an army of Dead and are more intelligent but they are nowhere near Apostles in power level. Even new apostles are still stronger and more brutal.

It took them around three minutes to exterminate all twenty vampires.

"Phew, that… Noire?"

"…There! Sorry Issei but I want you to go three blocks down the street and then turn left. You will find one of our targets. I will handle the other one."

"Wait how will you reach… You're going to use Kaleidoscope?"

"I have to try."

Noire then took a dagger made of jewel and slash the air in front of him."

"Wish me luck."

"I will… So three blocks down and then left?"

"That's what I predicted. If the target is not there, then he should be nearby. He has a sacred gear. You'll notice."

"I will. Just go!"

Noire nods and jump into the portal he created while Issei follows Noire's instruction and rand down the foggy street, Boosted Gear still on his left hand even if the sword and flame had disappeared.

* * *

-With Valerie Tepes-

Valerie Tepes decided to hold back the vampires chasing her and Gasper alone. Originally they plan to sneak out together but they were found and they have to run. Sadly neither of them can outrun the other, more experienced and older vampires so Valerie decided to stay behind and buy time for Gasper to escape. Already resigning herself to her fate, the blonde Dhampir and her pursuer was surprised when a portal suddenly opened in front of them. They are even more surprised when twelve vampires suddenly died, leaving twelve swords stabbed onto the ground where they used to be, swords unmistakably laced with light element and exorcising power.

Emerging from the portal while holding six swords in his knuckles is a young boy with silvery blonde hair and golden eyes. While Valerie and the vampires immediately recognize that he is a human, they also feel something wrong with him as he is certainly a very capable magician to be able to suddenly appear out of thin air through a portal despite the anti-teleportation spell placed in the mansion.

"I'm sorry but I must have you guys disappear."

The boy's eyes suddenly took on a reddish hue and the seven remaining vampires began to twist until they explode into chunks of meat. The boy exhales the breath he had unknowingly been holding as he approach Valerie, his eyes back to its normal gold.

"Ugh… damn, I shouldn't have used my mystic eyes on so many targets."

The boy's eyes twitched and his vision blurs due to his use of his mystic eyes.

"W-Who are you?"

Valerie asked, a little scared of the boy who had just killed her pursuers with only a look. The boy rubs his eyes before answering her.

"You can call me Kotomine. I was informed that you would be attempting an escape today and I am here to help you."

Valerie stare at Kotomine suspiciously. Their eyes finally met as Kotomine's vision returns to normal and his golden eyes met Valerie's red eyes.

'Beautiful'

Valerie thought. Her daze was soon broken by sound of footsteps.

"Well this will proof to be a problem."

Kotomine muttered as he proceed to grab Valerie and pull her into his arms.

"Sorry for the rough handling but as you see, we're out of time here."

Another set of footsteps could be heard from the opposite direction. The problem is, they have nowhere to go as they are in the middle of a large mansion and there are no windows to jump from or anywhere to hide or escape. Kotomine is reluctant to use the same method he used to get inside to escape. Without proper preparation, he wouldn't know where he would emerge. But now he has no other choice or they will be surrounded.

Kotomine pulled out an unusual jewel dagger and slashed the air in front of him. A familiar portal appears which finally answers Valerie's question of how he got there.

"Hold on tight!"

Valerie complies as she holds onto Kotomine. Carrying Valerie in his arms, Kotomine jumped into the portal just as the vampires arrive.

Sepiroth Graal is now out of their reach and a new Magician is about to be born.

* * *

 **Since it is obvious, I will reveal it now. Sepiroth Graal will give Valerie the possibility of learning Heaven's Feel. That is why Zelretch wants her. Ohh and I made Kotomine as Noire's cover name. He does use modified Black Keys from Shirou Kotomine. About Noire and Issei's magic. Issei has flame magic and not just any flame but Dragon Flame. Kinda like Natsu from Fairy Tail's flames but he won't fight like Natsu. I did not reveal his Origin like I promised so just wait for it. The Origin for Noire and Issei will deeply affect how they fight and a little bit of how they act so Issei will be quite different from the usual pervert (as usual in my story) due to the influence of his Origin. Noire is also learning Kaleidoscope but he has yet to truly grasp the power of the True Magic and cannot use it freely. For example, he couldn't teleport without opening a portal and he will appear in random location if he did not pinpoint his destination first which will take time. He also possess the Mystic Eyes of Distortion but not as powerful as Asagami Fujino... yet. His eyes still cannot tear apart a bridge and it strains his eyes to target multiple individuals for a full body distortion. Still, it is good as surprise attack since no sacred gear could accomplish such feat in my knowledge. Noire seems to have an easy time, right? Well it's actually thanks to surprise attacks that he could win against them and experience in fighting against Apostles as Zelretch's training. If he were to fight normally when he rescues Valerie, he will have a much harder time. It is only because the vampires had never fought someone who uses black keys, and enhanced ones at that, that they are easily defeated. The remaining vampires are wary of him so he easily dispatch them with his eyes. So Noire is actually not overpowered, he just have the element of surprise. Well, he is not overpowered until he finally masters Kaleidoscope and learn Black Kaleido.**

 **As for the True Magic matter. I will be using all 5 of them so sorry if I somewhat stray from the Nasuverse description since I need all 5 to be complete. I will take much liberty with the 4th and 5th while I will follow what has been known or what I had seen from fics that uses the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. Don't be mad at me for that.**

 **So now we have the first member of Noire's harem in. And for those who knows me, you can guess who I will put in Noire's harem and she will appear in the next chapter. Finally I can get to my beautiful Blue Swordswoman.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little too short for my liking but this is because I'm planning to do something big.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nasuverse and DxD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Blue Swordswoman**

-With Xenovia Quarta-

It is certainly not a good day to be Xenovia Quarta. The day did start normally when she and a team of exorcists arrived in Romania. It took two hours of hunting for the situation to go FUBAR, especially when she heard that the current Sekiryuutei is running around killing vampires while escorting a small vampire, most likely a dhampir if the vampires are trying to kill him. That in itself doesn't involve her but due to Sekiryuutei's sudden appearance and the strangely alert condition of the vampires, what should've been an easy hunting of rogue vampires and stray devils had turned into a major clusterfuck. Xenovia was separated from the exorcist team when her long hair got caught on a closing door and she got left behind. Now she's lost and surrounded by vampires from all side.

'I should cut my hair shorter if I ever survive this.'

Xenovia thought.

Xenovia was about to pull out her trump card when something strange happen. A portal opens up over her and her enemies. Two people came out from the portal and fell onto the floor before the portal closes.

"Oomph."

"Kyaa."

"Gha!"

The boy yelped in pain when the girl landed on him, hard.

"I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, don't mention it."

Both the boy and the girl got up while the two sides are still surprised by their sudden appearance.

"That's the girl dhampir brat! Men, change of plan, ignore the exorcist and get the girl!"

One of the vampires yelled. That immediately got the boy's attention.

"Ohh bugger. We escaped one problem only to land on another."

The boy complained but is otherwise unconcerned that he is surrounded by over two dozen vampires.

"Guess I have no choice."

Xenovia almost gasped when the boy took out six crosses and slid them between his fingers. Holy artifacts are as deadly to vampires as they are to devils but Xenovia had never seen someone fighting using crosses, at least, not at that size and form.

Her eyes almost jump out from their sockets when blades appear from the crosses. Those are no ordinary crosses and the blades are definitely infused with very powerful light element. They are at least equal to a low to mid-tier holy sword in power. The surprise doesn't stop there as the boy launched many of those swords at the vampires with blinding speed. In the blink of an eye, the vampires are all dead.

* * *

-Noire pov-

I honestly curse my luck. Using my still unstable and faulty Kaleidoscope to escape might not be the best idea I ever had. Now I land myself and my charge in the middle of a conflict between an exorcist and a group of vampires. Now let's see what's on my checklist. Infiltrate the vampire city? Check. Rescuing the vampire chick? Check. Escape? That will be the problem. Why is it always the escape? Getting to the center of Einnashe is simple but when it comes to escaping we almost got ourselves killed.

Now we have an exorcist. Just like the dhampir girl she's also a cutie… and she's the same age as me. Well not surprising. The talented ones got to become executor in an even younger age. I started Executor training when I was seven and finished when I was eleven. Apostle hunting for two years and now here I am. I'm even considered by Ciel-senpai to become the eighth member of the Burial Agency.

"Ohh bugger… guess I have no choice."

I love using black keys against these guys. They have never fought against someone using Black Keys and are too arrogant for their own good. At least Magi and Dead Apostles are powerful in their own right and the top rankers are so dangerous that they are either rightfully arrogant or clinically insane. These vampires though are all talk and I can easily dispatch them only by throwing some Keys. Thankfully my custom Keys are a hybrid that was based on one used by a Servant and infused with holy element from this world based on my mother's research on sacred gears. The poor guy. Despite my mother's kindness (according to nee-san) she is still a magus and can get carried away when doing research.

I throw my black keys with trained precision and it all struck true. Good. Thanks to my training with Kaleidoscope I have clairvoyance ability, an ability necessary to learn Kaleidoscope from a certain angle. Now that I'm done with them, I turn to the exorcist girl.

"Are you okay?"

I ask her. I hold out my hand and she took it as I help her up.

"Thank you for helping me but I had the situation under control."

"I don't doubt it but can't I help a girl when I have the chance?"

"…I do appreciate the help."

"Good. So why is an exorcist here so deep in vampire territory?"

"…I got lost."

"You got lost?"

The girl nodded.

"What about you?"

She asked me. Alright, should I tell her the truth or lie?

"Well, it's complicated."

"…Why are you using crosses as weapon? Are you an exorcist?"

Okay, I should've expected that. From one glance, Black Keys are like crosses so I can't fault her from mistaking if she doesn't recognize the weapon since it doesn't exist.

"Uhh, well, something like that."

I didn't exactly lie. I was recommended by Ciel-senpai to join the Burial Agency after all and they are part of the church and I am technically like an executor even if I'm not formally one. Exorcists here are similar to Executors though not as rough in training or as crazy.

"But I've never seen your kind of weapons."

"These are prototypes based on Blade Blacksmith to make more effective weapons. Light swords are not very good against high-class devils after all. I'm one of the first to receive these since it fits my style."

Again, this is technically not a lie since I know my Black Keys are modified based on a sacred gear that could create holy weapons and I assume it is Blade Blacksmith since I don't really know the specific sacred gear. Again since these are experimental weapons created by my mother, these are technically prototypes.

"Ohh… So it is some kind of secret experimental weapon."

"Yes, let's go with that."

God, I feel like I'm fooling this girl (which I actually am). She's still naïve and somewhat innocent from my short interaction with her. Then again, this world's Church is softer than the other world's. I know the Church must have something like the Assembly of Eight Sacrament or the Agency but I doubt it's as extreme as the other world. They do have a reputation to uphold.

"Kotomine, more are coming!"

The dhampir girl whose name I forgot to ask warned me. Ohh bugger. I really hate you Zelretch. I began to look around and I finally realize that we're inside a building. It must be a high-rise since I can see multiple stairs leading downward on the building next to this one through the window.

"Anyway, what's your name?"

I ask the exorcist girl as I began to think of ways to get out of this situation. I decided that to use the same method which is Kaleidoscope. I took out the jewel dagger and was about to activate Kaleidoscope when I felt an unusual resonance.

"Xenovia Quarta, and what is that?"

She asked as she eyed the dagger in my hand. I ignore her though and turn my attention towards the dhampir I'm in charge of. She look at me shocked as her eyes went from my dagger to the glowing chalice on her hand… wait, chalice? I got a bad feeling about this.

As if answering my bad feeling, the chalice glows brighter along with my jewel dagger.

The last thing I remember is cursing Zelretch before I felt the familiar pull of the Kaleidoscope, this time much stronger and forceful. I just knew that this is his idea.

Damn you Zelretch!

* * *

 **It sucks, I know. I'm totally not satisfied with this chapter and I feel like I just wrote that ending for plot convenience (which is true). Now, this chapter is the turning point. I'm still considering but next chapter I will most likely dump the trio in Nasuverse a year and a half before the 5th Grail War which I will make into a Great Grail War. So I will go Apocrypha with the Grail War arc. I was thinking about saving that for later but I'm so tempted to do it that I can't help it. The servants will be a little different too. I will most likely go through with the Grail War idea but well, I'll cover some things like the time between their arrival and Grail War a little. I rarely see a DxD chara got thrown into Nasuverse anyway. Anyway, time to answer a few things like what I can reveal about Noire's Harem. Issei's harem is his usual ones minus some which is obviously Xenovia. I will give and take some from him but the core member should remain the same apart from me reasigning Gremory into a more minor role and the lead being taken by Ophis as I tend to do with Issei.**

 **Issei's confirmed harem: Ophis, Akeno, Ravel, Koneko, Asia, Rias, Tiamat.**

 **These are the confirmed members and I might add a few more as far as I am capable. Now about Noire's harem. Xenovia is obvious since it is me and then Valerie. I plan to add Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and maybe his Servant but so far I have confirmed Xenovia, Valerie, and Fiore. Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **dragonrider66: I always feel the Devil side actually got the best part of the deal. And you're right about Issei's Origin. This time I won't focus much on his development with Boosted Gear though. I'm still trying to play with his Origin more.**

 **Drow79: Well I agree. 1st would suit Issei though I believe it would suit Emiya Shirou more but I can try to work with that.**

 **Guest: Add Grayfia? To who? And what should I do with Zechsy if I were to add Grayfia to someone's harem? The only way I could make the idea fun (if I were to fit it into my story) is with Momoka dueling Zechsy since she's the only one in Issei and Noire's side powerful enough to defeat him (her and Zelretch but he is insane).**

 **Anyway, follow and review. The more you do, the stronger I become... Mwahahahahahahaha!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the start of the Grail War arc. It's so sudden since I just got this idea last chapter so I haven't decided on all the Servants yet. This will be a brief overview of the trio's stay in Nasuverse before the Grail War since I'm too lazy to write all of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Nasuverse or DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Days Before the Fifth War**

It has been nine months since their arrival in this new world and Noire had come clean with what happened. He admits that he did not expect to have such reaction from the jewel dagger and Valerie's Sepiroth Graal. When she found out, the first thing that Xenovia did was to punch Noire repeatedly. She broke some of his bones after she was done with him. It didn't help her one bit that dimensional travel is something Noire is familiar with even if he still cannot do it correctly even on a small scale.

It took one month until someone contacted them. It at least calms Xenovia when the one who came was a member of this world's Church, a blue-haired girl by the name of Ciel whom Noire called senpai and seems to respect. Xenovia found out that Ciel is something akin to an exorcist in this world although they have numerous different groups with different roles and naming. Xenovia wishes to join but Ciel told her it is better if she doesn't. When asked why, Ciel simply answered;

"When you return to your homeworld, you would be a shell of your former self."

Even Noire can't help but agree. He is like an unofficial member of the Burial Agency so he knows. He had also seen this world's exorcism and he had his share of hunts. They are not pretty and certainly not something the other world's exorcist normally stomach.

So they made some arrangements. Xenovia will work together with Ciel while stationed in Japan –it is better if she stays far away from mainland Europe with what she carries- whileValerie will be staying with Zelretch as his other apprentice.

Yes, Zelretch. Xenovia met the deranged vampire who is the mastermind of her current situation. Apparently a super vampire with the ability to overturn reality and power that would make the Seraph and the Yondai Maou looks like children in comparison. Xenovia still remembers the meeting well.

* * *

 _"_ _What do you mean we can't go back?!"_

 _Noire demanded as he slammed his fist onto Zelretch's table._

 _"_ _Ohh come on, you know me better than that. I wouldn't have rigged the jewel dagger to react to Sepiroth Graal and create a portal here if I don't have any purpose in mind."_

 _"_ _Messing with people for entertainment is not a valid purpose dammit! And how did you do that anyway?!"_

 _The grin on Zelretch's face is so irritating that Xenovia can't help but draw Durandal and attack the old vampire. She had expected Noire to try to stop her but instead he also draws his black keys and joins Xenovia in attacking Zelretch._

 _They didn't even manage to make Zelretch move when they find themselves almost cutting each other at the opposite end of Zelretch's spacious office._

 _"_ _Ohh come on. Isn't that a little too violent to do to a frail old man?"_

 _Needless to say, the two of them cursed Zelretch with all they have._

 _Zelretch's attention then shifted to Valerie._

 _"_ _So as you know, I was the one who asked my apprentice to rescue you. I have a proposition for you. I want you to become my apprentice."_

 _Valerie look up to the Dead Apostle slightly scared. The vampires were never kind to her and in this world vampires are seen as the ultimate enemies. In a world where she's in most danger that even the world itself is rejecting her, it is natural for her to feel scared._

 _Yes, the world is rejecting her. She is an unnatural existence. She is a vampire from another world. Only her human side is safe from the corrective force of the world but she can feel her vampire side weakening tremendously. She felt weaker ever since coming to this world. She cannot defend herself. Even her sacred gear had entered a dormant state._

 _"_ _I can't believe I'm saying this but you should take it."_

 _Noire encouraged her._

 _"_ _Despite his misgivings, he keeps his apprentice safe. I'm sure you'll have more luck than me."_

 _"_ _Listen to the boy, miss Tepes. As long as you are here, I will not let any harm come to you."_

 _"_ _What about me?"_

 _Xenovia asked._

 _"_ _You will stay in Japan with Ciel. Don't worry, I have arranged things for you and you will train under one of Church's best in your stay here."_

 _"_ _That's another thing I have to ask. What is the purpose of all these things? You usually just dump me in another world and let me fend for myself or drop me in the middle of an Apostle's territory. Tell me, what is the purpose of dragging Xenovia and Valerie into this mess?"_

 _Noire demands._

 _"…_ _Well obviously one reason is for entertainment."_

 _Zelretch teleported away the Black Keys Noire threw at him._

 _"_ _The other reason would be Heaven's Feel."_

 _"_ _Heaven's Feel?"_

 _Both Valerie and Xenovia looks confused but Noire understands._

 _"_ _You… don't tell me that…"_

 _"_ _The realization of the Third."_

 _""_ _The Third?""_

 _Valerie and Xenovia cast Noire a questioning look but he ignores them due to the shock of what he just heard._

 _"_ _I see. The ritual is just a year away. You want us to participate in the fifth Heaven's Feel?"_

 _Zelretch nods._

 _"_ _The Grail will trigger an Apocrypha. Fourteen masters will be chosen and you three will enter it."_

 _"_ _Don't joke with me! Why should I participate in a contest between heretics using pagan art?"_

 _Xenovia shouted angrily._

 _"_ _Because it would be fun!"_

 _Noire again send Black Keys to Zelretch's face but they never reach him._

 _"_ _Okay okay, stop throwing Black Keys at me. My goal is to revive the true Heaven's Feel. That's why I need miss Tepes."_

 _"_ _Then send me back! You don't need me!"_

 _"_ _Ohh I need you alright. Trust me, one day you will look back on the events of Heaven's Feel and you'll feel grateful to me for letting you participate. Well then, how about a little class about the Holy Grail War?"_

* * *

Xenovia is still pissed at Zelretch for making her compete in a death match. But forgetting about the old troll, Xenovia does find it intriguing to fight against people from legends. It is good that she possess a catalyst in the form of her Holy Sword. The fight with Heroic Spirits is what she finds most interesting.

After that meeting with Zelretch, the three of them had gone their separate ways until the time of the Holy Grail War. Valerie stayed in the Clock Tower under Zelretch's tutelage. She was sent to become Ciel's partner and disciple of some kind since her situation is unusual. Noire was sent to study his magecraft further under Zelretch's order. It has been determined that the three of them will be in one team for the Holy Grail War that will happen in Fuyuki.

Shijou Noire, he is another sore subject for Xenovia. He does feel guilty for dragging her into this mess although unknowingly. Xenovia learn to forgive him as she spend more time with him during apostle hunts when he was called by Ciel. The rank 7 of Burial Agency apparently has enough confidence in him to send just the two of them alone without backup against Dead Apostles and Noire certainly doesn't disappoint. Anything less than high-caliber Apostle is something they can handle. These Dead Apostles are apparently more dangerous, cunning, arrogant, and sadistic compared to what Xenovia was used to and they are notoriously hard to kill even with Durandal as Xenovia had found out. She also started undergoing Executor training which is vastly different and more brutal than the exorcist training she undergoes. She grudgingly admits to developing a certain amount of respect towards Noire for having gone and completed the Executor training at a much younger age. It is actually fortunate that the more basic training are similar to her exorcist training so there's no need for her to do basic and intermediate training. Apparently her advanced training in her world is equal to intermediate-level in this world.

Xenovia learned how to utilize all kinds of armaments from swords to black keys (she finally found out the name) until guns and rifles. She has to admit that the Church here is much more brutal with how less picky they are in ways of hunting heretics and the number of black ops organization they have. They even admit that Executors are the church's personal assassins and doesn't even try to sugarcoat it (at least between church members).

"When did my life become so complicated?"

She asked nobody in particular.

"When you're involved with Zelretch and his apprentice."

An answer came from the blue-haired church agent who Xenovia had started to see more as an elder sister than her guardian.

"It is a rule to stay away from Zelretch unless you want to go insane."

"Why hadn't anyone hunted him yet?"

Xenovia asked as she ducked to avoid the black keys thrown by Ciel and respond with her own.

"The top ten DAA are generally already above normal beings that they can be considered as literal living fantasy. They are those that won't die even if they are killed. Some are even impossible to kill."

"…sorry I asked."

Xenovia at least get what Ciel is trying to say. Indeed the top ancestors make the super devils look tame in comparison and perhaps only Ophis and Great Red could actually kill them. And to think they live in a world where magic is degraded just by existing.

Ciel easily sidestepped Xenovia's black keys and began engaging her in close combat where they lock blades with each other. Xenovia had improved greatly from the time when she first started training with Ciel. Now she no longer just swings her sword wildly but she applies both skill and power equally and is much faster than before. She had reached a sufficient level of mastery in the use of black keys and her sword skill had also improved greatly under Ciel's tutelage. Xenovia had also become a good shooter with guns and rifles since projectile weapons are Ciel's preference but her forte is still in sword.

"Not bad Xenovia. At this level, you will definitely survive the Grail War."

Ciel complimented.

"Thank you, big sister Ciel. But do you have little faith in my ability to say that the best I could do is survive?"

"The Grail War is not a game Xenovia. It is a death match between Magi fighting using both their magecraft and cunning. Some would play fair and some would play dirty. And then there is the Servants. You must not be so arrogant to think that you can fight against legendary heroes who have transcended humanity."

Xenovia at least have the decency to look embarrassed.

The Holy Grail War is fast approaching and Xenovia is ready. On her right hand is imprinted her red command seals shaped like a sword decorated with Angel's wings. The young exorcist is ready for the Grail War.

* * *

-3 month later, Yggdmillennia castle-

It is a few months before the Fifth Holy Grail War. Just like what Zelretch said, the Grail had triggered an Apocrypha and so far ten masters had received their command seal. One of those masters is Shijou Noire, apprentice of the Kaleidoscope. Branded on the back of his left hand is his red command seals shaped like a cross. For close to a year Noire has been spending his time between training with Ciel and Xenovia, helping Valerie with her own training, and his own magecraft training. For some reason (most likely the presence of another master of the same team) Zelretch sent him to spend time with the Yggdmillennia clan in the last month.

He has shown considerable progress in his family's magecraft, Black Door. It works by utilizing darkness as gateways for instant teleportation and if combined with Kaleidoscope it can become Shijou Momoka's infamous Black Kaleido. In short, Black Kaleido is a mutation when Black Door meets Kaleidoscope and was molded into one magic. Noire had just received the Shijou family Crest five months ago as per Momoka's will (she's not dead though).

The basic theory of the craft is that 'darkness is everywhere and is connected to one another' and using the concept Black Door will create a 'pathway' connecting one shadow to another. Shijou Momoka had taken it one step further and connect the 'pathway' into 'higher plane' and 'conceptual space' when she was empowered with Kaleidoscope. It was rumored that she had actually reached Akasha using Black Kaleido and could freely travel to the 'Reverse-side of the world'. Zelretch never admits nor deny those rumors, stating that it doesn't matter if he cannot utilize Black Door then he cannot hope to advance. Right now the most he could do is sending objects through shadows and shooting them at high speed upon emerging from the opposite end of the 'pathway'.

"Dammit, why can't I get it right?!"

Noire is frustrated that he still cannot pass through shadows. The craft of his family is very hard to be utilized as shadow travelling was based on the Assassin-class servant's ability and Servants are spiritual body. For a physical body like his to utilize shadow travelling, there must be a certain trick to them.

"Making objects pass through shadows is easy but how do you make a physical body pass through shadow? Is there something involved that I'm missing? Objects are also physical body so why can't I pass?"

"Noire-san, are you okay?"

Noire was broken out of his thought by the gentle voice of Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, a fragile-looking brunette with wavy hair and blue eyes. She is wheelchair-bound due to malfunction of magic circuit on her legs which renders her a cripple. She and her brother Caules has been Noire's friends eversince his arrival.

"You can just call me Noire, Fiore. I'm not progressing at all with my magecraft. My mother left me with only basic knowledge of our family craft and only a small part of our family crest to get by."

"Can't you ask the Wizard Marshall for help?"

"He told me to figure it out on my own. Said that he will not let me study the real Kaleidoscope until I can figure out Black Door."

"Your mother is Wizard Marshall Shijou Momoka, right? Why don't you try reading about her? She is very famous so there should be something about her in the Clock Tower."

"…Actually, I did find something about my mother. She has a friend who lives in London though I haven't found where exactly. It was written that she and her friend are so close like a true sibling that they share their workshop."

"Oh my… She must've trusted her very much if they share a workshop."

For a magus, the act of inviting someone, especially another magus to their workshop is either an act of suicide or a sign of great intimacy. Magus protect their workshop even more fiercely than protecting their children (if they care) and an act of sharing a workshop is something never heard even between true siblings. For the third Wizard Marshall to have shared a workshop with another magus, people can only speculate what kind of relation they have.

"I believe there will be something that we can use as catalyst if we search their workshop. It is abandoned now though so I don't know what state it will be in. Last I heard from Zelretch, the workshop had been cleared of all important notes but there are still a few objects lying around or hidden. It won't hurt to look since it is no longer a workshop. It is still hidden but the defenses had been taken down."

"Hmm… perhaps your mother left you something?"

"That can't be. It was around fifty years ago when it was abandoned. I was born roughly fifteen years ago. She can't have left me and my sister anything there… but it won't hurt to try."

"Can I come with you?"

"…normally you shouldn't since you're a total outsider but I'm not even a proper magus so I guess its fine. We'll go tomorrow. I'll ask Zelretch to pick us up."

"Thank you Noire. I'll expect to see you tomorrow!"

* * *

-Clock Tower-

Valerie had spent half a year just to fix herself so she can finally walk without wobbling or knocking down anything. It was explained by Zelretch that as she is half human the world can't immediately erase her as humans are under Alaya's jurisdiction and Alaya protects her human side. But her vampire side is a foreign being to this world and as with any foreign being the world moves to destroy it. Her only choice is to either purge her foreign vampiric blood or become a Dead Apostle as Dead Apostles are accepted by nature in this world. Sepiroth Graal once again became the key to this problem. It surprises Zelretch that Valerie is in possession of three Sepiroth Graal which means that it is a sub-species. It is extremely rare to see a sub-species sacred gear but it is even more surprising that Sepiroth Graal was classified as an existing divine artifact unlike Boosted Gear where Issei had to spend prana to maintain it in this world like it is a Servant's Noble Phantasm.

It seems that Sepiroth Graal, once it entered the Nasuverse as Zelretch called it, was recognized as one of the many Holy Grails. It is vastly inferior to the likes of Heaven's Feel's Holy Grail but it is still a Grail nonetheless. It also formed a connection with the Third True Magic.

Valerie trained her human side to finally be able to utilize Sepiroth Graal and with Zelretch's help along with some information around True Magic, she managed to become a Half-Apostle, something never seen before. Her vampiric blood was modified to become that of an Apostle and the balance was maintained through the existence of Sepiroth Graal. Now she is essentially a weakened Dead Apostle with all the advantages and little disadvantages at all. She now possess stronger craving for blood but she won't go mad from thirst and she only need blood once a month and a single glass is enough. She is stronger than even pureblood vampires of her world and can utilize magecraft like any magus and still retain her world's vampiric abilities although weakened and useless compared to her ability as a Dead Apostle. She also cannot turn people into Apostles due to Sepiroth Graal and her human blood's influence but mostly Sepiroth Graal. She possess the mystic eyes of binding like every Apostles. But the largest upgrade is definitely her connection with the Third True Magic.

"Teacher, what is the Third True Magic? You always said that I will someday be able to utilize it but I don't exactly know what it is."

Valerie asked Zelretch even as she continues to practice her jewelcraft. Zelretch thought for a while on how to answer. To be honest, even the Sorcerers themselves has a hard time explaining their True Magic, let alone another True Magic that is not their own. Then Zelretch began.

"It was said that 'The beginning first changed everything. The following second acknowledged many. The resulting third showed the future. The linking fourth concealed itself. And the final fifth had already lost its meaning. Had it only ended at the third, someone had said.' I don't know much about the other True Magic as even I haven't reached complete mastery over the Kaleidoscope. My brightest student, Shijou Momoka, explains the Third as thus; 'To become the lifeform that occupies Akasha'. It is perhaps the most apt description but it is overly simplified. Heaven's Feel, in a simplified explanation, made you become a higher form of existence that exists in the form of soul alone, a higher dimension planar being capable of interacting with the material world without the need to follow the circle of reincarnation. You will also acquire unlimited source of magical energy due to the soul becoming a perpetual motion engine."

"That is…"

Ridiculous, that is what Valerie wanted to say. But then again, so is travelling between worlds and a human pushing the moon with magic. Valerie had found out that despite the absence of gods and dragons, this world is still very dangerous and filled with even more impossible existence such as alien life form that could not be affected by earthly power. True Magic is perhaps the most ridiculous of them all.

"Ridiculous? Impossible? Those words describes True Magic perfectly. This is just a theory from Noire's mother but she theorized that True Magic grants a form of true immortality and unlimited supply of prana. I don't know what Kaleidoscope could do with the immortality part as I am a Dead Apostle and doesn't bother in finding out a way to become immortal but Kaleidoscope could tap into the power of dimensions, even the dimensional gap, to power the user using the unlimited energy of the multiverse. We have yet to see about the other True Magic but I cannot refute my old apprentice's theory."

The old vampire stated.

"So… I can potentially gain the Third Magic and become an immortal?"

"You, my dear, are the closest person in existence to become the sorcerer of Heaven's Feel. This is mostly due to Sepiroth Graal which affects your Origin. Of course, to obtain the Third will not be easy. There will be a crossroad that you must take if you wish to be able to obtain the Third. That very same crossroad is what Noire must face if he were to utilize the Second. Call it the ultimate test of True Magic. You must complete the test to be able to truly utilize a True Magic and so far, only Shijou Momoka had passed the test of True Magic."

"…What is the test exactly?"

"It differs with each magic. There is a reason why many of my students went mad. Although I will admit most of those are my fault, those caused by the test are also as many."

Valerie decided not to ask further questions. The mad glint she saw in Zelretch's eyes is enough to shut her up. Truly there is a price for every power… and she is walking down the path that will lead her to a very dangerous power. She will enter the war and see what her True Magic can do. On her left hand shining with red light are her command seals forming a circle created by three crescent moons.

The Holy Grail War is approaching.

* * *

 **And so ends chapter 3. A little explanation about Noire's magecraft and Black Kaleido along with Heaven's Feel. Now, I'm still troubled. The enemy Servants has been decided along with some of the Red Faction's (Noire and the others) Servants. I won't reveal the Servants yet but I will admit that there are still those I'm not sure of yet. Ohh and Sieg along with Jeanne will definitely appear just not in the Grail War. Now, does anyone here have any idea on what the Fourth True Magic possibly is? It is the only one we have zero info about apart from 'it exists' and stuff like that. Though I have a few possible application of the Fourth like it is a magic that affects concepts and logic, even rules. Still, any idea will be appreciated and I might implement them when it is time for the Fourth to awaken. Of course, obtaining the True Magic won't be as simple as just learning or sheer dumb luck. Each of them will be tested and this is Valerie's turn. Ohh and Valerie is an Apostle (half) now. I wonder how the vampires back home will react to a super vampire capable of using True Magic? Of course Valerie won't be overpowered yet. Noire won't obtain his Magic yet and no, his sister won't utilize the full power of the Kaleidoscope since she never took the trial.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the summoning. Noire and Fiore will visit Momoka's old workshop while Valeria and Xenovia head to Fuyuki. We might also see how different the Emiya Shirou of this world with the usual Emiya Shirou. The Fate cast will appear either in the next chapter or the chapter after that. Issei also has a new main heroine since Ophis will not fit the criteria I set which is being semi-human or full human. Now for reviews.**

 **dragonrider66: Issei's Origin is kinda obvious if you think about it. And about Irina. The original idea for this story has Irina as the main heroine for Shidou Haruka but since this is Noire and the story is kinda different, Xenovia and Valerie will be Noire's dominant heroines followed by his harem. I can give Irina to Issei but we'll see. Noire is also Irina's childhood friend but let's just see how this goes.**

 **Judgement the Arbiter: I usually write with a minimum of 2000 words per chapter but let's see if I can make it more.**

 **enriquezgavin: Rossweisse? She won't be an important character in this fic so I can't really put her with Noire or Issei. But I think I have an idea... a very evil idea.**

 **Guest 5: Noire will definitely get a female servant as part of his harem but it won't be Jeanne since I have other plans for her and not Mordred since they won't be compatible. Arturia and Shielder won't appear. I don't even know if I will have him get more than one Servant as part of his harem. And to answer your question, they will return after the Grail War where the story will switch to Issei for a while.**

 **Guest: The idea is good and I'm actually gonna use it right from the start. Just need to work it out.**

 **Anyway, review and follow. Feed me your prana so I can go on with the show. Shidou out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I've been sick this past week so I couldn't update sooner. Sorry about that. Anyway, the Holy Grail War is starting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Summoning**

-Misaki city, Japan-

Xonovia look down on the envelope she had just received. The name printed on the envelope is Noire Shijou written in alphabet instead of Japanese kanji and in western naming style. Noire had never sent her anything. If he has something to say, he would use the telephone or come personally. So Xenovia opened the envelope and found a letter and a plane ticket.

 _Xenovia_

 _It is time._

Are the three sets of words written on the letter. At first Xenovia didn't understand. Then it hit her.

"The War is in three months."

She said to herself. She had been training and hunting with Ciel for so long that she sometimes almost forgot about the Grail War. Actually, she almost forgot that she's an exorcist from another world with how used she is now with living in this world. Xenovia frowns. What will happen when she returns? She must've been declared missing or a deserter by now. Xenovia's frown deepens when she found that she doesn't exactly care. Has she become so used to life here? The answer would be yes. She had found an elder sister figure in Ciel much more than she did with Griselda. Here she is more than just the wielder of Durandal. Despite all the dangers, Xenovia enjoys her stay in this world.

"The plane leaves at three."

Xenovia look at the clock hanging over her bed. It is still ten. She has time to pack and leave. She will not return to Misaki city again. After the summoning, she'll be staying in Clock Tower for two months to test her skill with Noire and Valerie along with their Servants and then they will head to Fuyuki and get to know the city until the start of the War. After that, if she survives, they will return to their homeworld after a month of rest or so Noire planned.

"It feels like it has been a long time."

Xenovia mused. It certainly does feel so. Although she's not directly involved, she did face Nvsqr Chaos once when he came to Misaki and that was the hardest fight she had ever gone through. And then there is the incident with Roa and Wallachia. She only came when Ciel finished off Roa but she did fight Wallachia together with Sion Eltnam Atlasia and Tohno Shiki.

Yes, Misaki city will become a place she won't forget anytime soon.

"Seriously, mystic eyes of death perception? A vampire that became a phenomenon? It's too much."

Xenovia admits that it would've been impossible to kill Wallachia through the use of her world's magic. It is just insane.

"And I'm not even sixteen yet."

Xenovia began to pack her things. She doesn't have much she could call her own. Only some clothes to blend in, her school uniform, her battle costume, and some minor objects, mostly pictures. She has a small album Noire gave her. There are pictures of their first hunt together with Ciel, a picture of her, Noire, and Valerie in front of the Clock Tower, and a few more like her very first hamburger and when they went to buy a phone for her and Valerie. Xenovia smiles as she remembers what had happened in the past year, all the goods and bads. After she finished packing, Xenovia exited her apartment and gave it one last look before walking away.

She will definitely miss her home for one year even if there's only trouble all year round.

* * *

-the next day-

Noire decided that they should all go together. It is a decision he made when he heard from Zelretch that the former workshop would be a good place for summoning. Evidently, his mother's friend was a master in the Third Grail War and it was in that war that she lost her life. She did her summoning there.

Now they only have to wait for Xenovia as Valerie is already with them, escorted by Zelretch. Why Zelretch did not pick her up himself is no real mystery to Noire. He's just lazy. Plus Xenovia is a constant victim of some of his minor pranks. He once turned Xenovia's hair neon green and spiky. Said he's testing something he got from a certain prankster twins from another world. He also turned Xenovia's holy sword into a wooden toy and Xenovia won't stop crying until he turn it back. How he managed that is beyond Noire.

Xenovia eventually arrive in Clock Tower where she is greeted by the sight of the group of magi who she (a little reluctantly) calls friends (except Zelretch). Her eyes darted to the only one she doesn't recognize, an older girl in wheelchair.

"You are Miss Xenovia Quarta? I's a pleasure to meet you. Noire mentions you from time to time and I am curious about someone who left an impression on Kaleidoscope's apprentice. My name is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia and like you, I am a Red faction Master."

Fiore shows her command seal, a red seal shaped like a flower.

"Currently you four are the only confirmed Red faction Masters. The Blue faction also already has four Masters. The two factions can be differentiated by the color of the command seals."

Zelretch added.

"I see. So we will be summoning our Servants, right?"

"That and investigating a certain place."

"Investigating?"

"My mother has a workshop that she shares with another magus. That magus was a master in the Third Grail War. It has been cleared of all important research notes but there are a few items lying around. Fiore thought that my mother could've left me something there but it was abandoned roughly fifty years ago, before even my elder sister's birth. But still, I heard the place is filled with energy and is above a few leylines. It could help us with summoning."

"What do you hope to find? It should be abandoned by now and all important notes taken. There should be nothing left."

"Maybe, but there might just be something left behind. Examining the place will at least give some idea about my mother. I've never been to any of her workshop anyway. Her workshop back home is so perfectly hidden that not even my sister knew where it is."

"She's a magus, isn't it obvious that she hid her workshop?"

"True but well this is one of the few leads I have about our craft. Mom got the bright idea of only giving me a part of our family crest. Nee-san also got only a part of our crest. Now I have to find out how the rest of the Shijou magecraft work by myself."

"So it's just another research."

"The place is coincidentally ideal for summoning so I thought why not? The War will start in a few months and we can familiarize ourselves with our servants."

Xenovia admits that it is not a bad idea and she certainly has no problem with accompanying Noire. She is sometimes curious about what kind of person Noire is and they don't meet much outside of Apostle hunt.

"Very well, let's depart."

* * *

-Shijou Momoka's former workshop, somewhere in Scotland-

When hearing about a magus' workshop, Xenovia's first expectation is a dark and damp place that is either in a basement or hidden behind a secret passage, not a cozy-looking cottage surrounded with sunlight and trees. So it is natural that the first question she asks is what everyone else also wondered.

"Are we really in the right place?"

"We are. You see, Shijou Momoka's has a preference for nature along with her friend. Plus this cottage used to have too many defenses that made even me hesitate to teleport inside. Shijou Momoka is a master in territory creation. This cottage alone could kill anything less than an apostle equal to the 27 when it was still an active workshop. Nobody but Momoka and her friend could enter the workshop."

Zelretch explained.

"There are still a few boundary fields."

"The field that prevents normal people from noticing and the field to prevent approach by those not brought by Kaleidoscope. The first one had been here since the creation of the workshop while the second one is…"

Zelretch narrowed his eyes as if he found something strange.

"Ten years ago. I did not know that she came here ten years ago. I haven't visited this place for a very long time."

"Ten years ago? So mother must've been up to something. But why would she put up a new field if the workshop is no longer used?"

Noire wondered.

"Hmm, it seems that there is something else working here."

"Master?"

"You kids have a look around. I believe that Momoka is planning something."

With a contemplative look on his face, Zelretch disappear silently. Deciding that they should leave the complicated matter to Zelretch, the quartet enters the cottage.

Once inside, they have a look around on the first floor. The first floor is empty, just a spacious room that could've been used for anything from dining room to living room to bedroom. There is a stair that leads to the second floor and one that leads to the basement at the corner. There is also a wooden door that leads to another part of the cottage. Here the quartet decided to split up with Noire and Xenovia heading up while Fiore and Valerie search the back.

Noire and Xenovia walk up the stairs to the second floor. Like the first floor, the second one is also empty. Noire was about to go back down when he noticed that the whole floor seems smaller than the floor bellow.

"Noire?"

Xenovia call out to him but he ignores her. He began calculating the room's size and found that it is indeed smaller by quite a margin.

"This floor is smaller than the first."

"Really?"

"Yes. Well, let's try something."

Noire began searching the wall.

"Times like these, you can expect to find a hidden switch or something. Aha!"

There was a clicking sound and part of the wall swung open. The duo carefully peeked inside. There's no such thing as being too careful in a magus' workshop, even if it is abandoned and used to belong to one's own mother. After making sure that everything is clear, the silver and blue pair entered the room.

"There's nothing here."

"Wait. Look at this"

Noire crouch down and dust off the dirt covering the object. He barely noticed that it was there and it is only because the object has a faint trace of prana.

"A… box?"

Thirty minutes after trying to open the box and not being able to even after using all ways they could think of (including hitting it with Durandal) Xenovia and Noire gave up and brought the box down with them. When they got back to the first floor, they found Valerie having just finished drawing a magic circle, the last one of the four drawn on the floor.

"Ahh, Noire and Xenovia. Found anything interesting? We only found an abandoned forge in the back room and an armory of normal weapons bellow. You two spent quite a while up there."

"We found a box but we can't open it. Anyway, we'll be summoning our Servants in this room?"

"Yes. The air is rich with magical power and this room is situated right above the leylines. Tonight will be full moon so it is perfect."

"I see…"

The preparation for the summoning ritual is ready. Noire put the small box in his storage space to figure out later. Now they only have to wait until midnight to summon their Servants.

* * *

-Midnight-

Noire, Xenovia, Valerie, and Fiore each stood before a magic circle with hand thrust out. The summoning is about to begin. There is a reason why Valerie drew the four magic circles in perfect formation. Each of the four Masters occupied one corner of the room facing inward. Right at the center of the room where their gaze intersected sat a single chalice. The chalice is one of Valerie's Sepiroth Graal. To maximize the empowerment given to their Servant, Valerie provided one of her three Grails to help with their summoning by acting as a Prana battery much like the Heaven's Feel Grail although much weaker. Not only will this allow them to empower their Servants to the limit, this also provides an alternative power source where they don't have to provide their Servants with their own prana. This allows them to have access to their full reserve in battles without having to worry about the drain from their Servants. During the Fourth War, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi uses the same tactic where his fiancée provides prana for his servant while he holds the command seal.

 _""""_ _Let silver and steel be the essence_

 _Let Stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let red be the color I pay tribute to_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close_

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate""""_

The quartet all chanted as one with their magic circuits fully activated. The Sepiroth Graal is powering them and that power flows to the magic circles that began to glow with red light. This is a moment where they will call upon a miracle. All four of them knew this and they will give it their all, especially Valerie as this will be her first feel of the Magic promised to her. Along with the magic circles, Sepiroth Graal also glows with great power.

 _""""_ _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

 _Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword_

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.""""_

Out of the four of them, Valerie could feel it the clearest. Their prana are reaching out to the Throne to call out for those Heroes who have carved their name eternally into myths and legends. It is a feeling that Valerie savor.

 _""""_ _An oath shall be sworn here_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell_

 _From the Seventh Heaven attended to by three great words of power_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!""""_

As the four finish their chant, the whole cottage was engulfed in blinding light.

* * *

-Dimensional Gap-

"What is it that you're planning?"

Zelretch asked the silver-haired sorceress he once called apprentice. It surprises him that Shijou Momoka is actually in the same world and watching from the sidelines. The power she emits though is at an all-time low. She is weakened, so weakened that a competent enough magus could defeat her. This also brought questions to Zelretch on why she's so weak right now.

"Planning? It is simple actually. To finish what I started on the third Heaven's Feel."

Zelretch narrowed his eyes. The third Heaven's Feel is a real disaster in his world, different from any others. This is because of the presence of stronger fighters and unsavory Magi. Half of Fuyuki was destroyed in a massive all-out battle between four Servants, one of them is Shijou Momoka's friend's. That battle is also where her friend died in battle against an enemy Servant, one of the Edelfelt twin's Saber, while also taking the Servant with her.

So what did Shijou Momoka do during that battle? She might not be a Sorceress then but she is still a genius and a very powerful Magus. She did something.

Suddenly Momoka smiled.

"My work is done. It is time for me to rest. I'm still too weak."

Momoka then disappeared. Zelretch wondered what she meant. He decided to check up on the quartet and what he saw made his jaw drop, a feat that can be considered miraculous. Then his surprise turn to a grin and then to a full blown laughter that echoes throughout that sector of the dimensional gap.

"You did something insane, Shijou Momoka. I knew you were something else but you never cease to amaze me."

* * *

-Shijou workshop-

Shijou Noire cannot believe what he is seeing. It is worse since he somehow feels that Zelretch is not the reason for this strange situation.

When the light died down and Noire managed to regain his temporarily lost sight, he immediately took in the full form of his Servant. He did not expect to see what he is seeing.

The Servant is a young girl a little older than him. She wore black blazer and skirt with white frills along with black leggings. She also wore a black robe with red phoenix wing pattern and linings. She has red hair tied in a ponytail by a black ribbon and hazel eyes that reflects her gentle nature from a single glance.

It took Noire ten seconds to recognize her.

"No way… How can this be? You're not a Heroic Spirit so how can you be summoned?"

"Ara, didn't you know? Your mother is a true genius. If she puts her mind to it, nothing is beyond her."

"This is madness."

"But it is also real. Nice to meet you, Shijou-kun. I am Servant Caster, the last Magus of the Brave clan, Sophia Brave."

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! Finally it is the Servant summoning ritual! Anyway, since it will be revealed in the next chapter anyway, I will tell you guys who got who as Servant.**

 **Shijou Noire: Sophia Brave (Caster)**

 **Xenovia Quarta: Astolfo (Rider)**

 **Valerie Tepes: Vlad Tepes (Berserker)**

 **Fiore Forvedge: Brunhilde (Lancer)**

 **So something is definitely wrong with Noire's summoning. Well, blame Momoka. You know the rule. Blame a true magician for anything unusual. Sophia's role in the story will extend to the DxD verse but I won't tell what her role will be yet. She is the 4th heroine I have planned for Noire. The box Noire found is also an important item.**

 **Now, about Caster of Red. She is a master from the 3rd Grail War and was killed in battle. Momoka did something and then this happen. More about this will be revealed as we delve into the Third Magic which Momoka utilized along with her then incomplete Kaleidoscope to pull this stunt. Of course, now Noire will be in quite a pinch since his Servant is a Magus from only 50 or so years ago (I didn't count the years) so he needs to work extra hard... or does he? Well just wait.**

 **Anyway, time for Reviews.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: gravity is already part of the 2nd in my story. Thanks for trying.**

 **fg7dragon: Illusion huh? The power similar to Great Red. Yes, that could work.**

 **dragonrider66: Irina will no doubt goes to Issei. Yorokobe, shounen.**

 **Guest: I'm totally not using Arturia in this fic.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: The Issei I'm using is neither from anime or LN since this Issei is not a pervert. He's a magus though not a thorough magus who would experiment on anything. He won't appear until the end of the Grail War arc.**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Sun: I did think of using Scathach as Lancer for Fiore but Brunhilde needs more love.**

 **Guest: True Magic are just that ridiculous. Any True Magic users, especially those who have mastered their Magic, are automatically in the top 10 of DxD power ranking in the same rank as Ophis and Great Red.**

 **I think that's all. Next chapter will be their arrival in Fuyuki and the appearance of our favorite Ally of Justice, Emiya Shero! Ohh and Illya too.**


	6. Chapter 5

**And now the Fifth Grail War begins. I skip the 3 months since nothing important really happens except upgrading the power level of the four main Masters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or Fate**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fifth Grail War**

-3 months later, Fuyuki-

"Hmm, Fuyuki really have changed since I was last here."

"Sophia, don't go around too much."

Noire warned. The party of eight had just arrived in Fuyuki and is now heading to meet the fifth Master of Red faction, Tohsaka Rin.

"Hey master, I also wanna look around. Can I?"

"Rider, we're here for a war, not for sightseeing."

A pink-haired youth look pleadingly at Xenovia. Behind the two of them are the remaining four members of the group. There is of course Valerie and Fiore and with them their Servants, Lancer and Berserker. Lancer is Fiore's Servant and she is a very beautiful and tall woman with long silky silver hair. Lancer is currently pushing Fiore's wheelchair while watching the antics of the more boisterous Servants silently.

Valerie's Servant is Berserker. He is the tallest of the group with wavy white hair and thin facial hair. He has a regal look and the most powerful presence of all of them.

As the eight of them walk down the street of Fuyuki, Noire and Xenovia finally give up after being pestered by Caster and Rider for a long time.

"Alright! We'll go look around town! But first we need to meet Tohsaka Rin."

""Okay~""

Caster and Rider chorused. The two of them have struck a quick friendship due to how easy-going they are and it has become a nightmare for both Noire and Xenovia who have to deal with them on daily basis for the last three months leading to the Grail War.

"I wonder if I can switch Servant with Fiore?"

"You're still talking about that?"

"I can't handle her madness. She has too much energy and she's nothing like a normal magus."

"But she did help you with your craft."

"True. But still…"

What Xenovia meant about Caster helping Noire with his craft is the fact that Sophia knew much about the Shijou family magecraft due to how close she was with Momoka. If there is anything about the summoning that Noire is grateful for, it is the fact that Sophia has been helping him improve his magecraft at a very fast rate.

"Hey Noire! Let's hurry up to Tohsaka's mansion and get it over with! I want to explore Fuyuki fast!"

Sophia suddenly appear and have one arm around Noire as she drags him away like a girlfriend dragging her boyfriend on a shopping trip (which will happen soon, much to Noire's dismay).

"Hey, I was talking with Noire! Let go of him!"

"No way! I won't let you keep Noire to yourself!"

And both Sophia and Xenovia began bickering.

"Somehow, this has become a normal sight."

Fiore chuckled. Lancer lightly smiled at her master enjoying herself.

* * *

Emiya Shirou has a dream.

He wants to become a hero.

That is why he has been training himself for the last ten years as a magus.

Well, it doesn't go as well when all he can do is tracing and reinforcement.

"Trace On."

As Shirou spoke his personal aria, his magic circuits activated and prana began to flow from his circuits to the pipe he is holding. He is concentrating in controlling the flow of prana so that he could reinforce the pipe to the max without blowing everything on his face.

His concentration was broken when the door to his shed burst open and in come a fairy-like girl with snow white hair.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan! This is bad!"

Shirou immediately stop what he is doing and look at his sister, Illyasviel Emiya, also known as Illya. She is Emiya Kiritsugu's biological daughter and his adopted sister. Behind Illya came an older version of the girl with a concerned look on her beautiful face. Irisviel Emiya, Kiritsugu's wife who survived the fourth Grail War after Kiritsugu plead for help to a passing Sorceress.

"Shirou-kun, I have bad news. The Grail War had started prematurely."

Emiya Shirou had never been more shocked in his life apart from this moment. He look up at Illya who shows him her command seal. Shirou grimaced. It has only been ten years since the end of the fourth Grail War. It shouldn't happen for another forty years.

"Shirou-kun, it is not a normal Grail War this time. It is an Apocrypha."

"An Apocrypha?"

"It means that it will be a team battle between fourteen Servants. Illya is part of the Red team and they have arrived in Fuyuki just this morning."

Irisviel informed. Shirou's mind went numb. Fourteen Servants. Even with just seven Fuyuki had been torn apart so many times and the life lost had been great since the time of the first Heaven's Feel. Now there will be fourteen Servants competing. Shirou cannot imagine the destruction that will happen.

The Holy Grail War has a history of causing a massive amount of death, especially during the third and fourth. The fourth has the Fuyuki city fire where Kiritsugu found Shirou and the third caused an even greater damage where half of Fuyuki was razed during an all-out battle between the remaining Servants and Masters. Despite the supposedly small number of competitor consisting of only 7 teams, it really is not wrong to call it a war.

With a determined look, Emiya Shirou decided what he wants, no, needs to do.

"Illya, we will summon our Servants."

* * *

-Night-

 _""_ _Let silver and steel be the essence_

 _Let Stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation_

 _Let red be the color I pay tribute to_

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall_

 _Let the four cardinal gates close_

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate_

 _Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling._

 _Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword_

 _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail_

 _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._

 _An oath shall be sworn here_

 _I shall attain all virtues of all Heaven_

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all Hell_

 _From the Seventh Heaven attended to by three great words of power_

 _Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!""_

Illya and Shirou finished their chant as the two magic circles let out a burst of light. Irisviel Had found out that the red faction will be meeting in the Tohsaka mansion and all of them have summoned their Servants. Shirou immediately made an effort to be chosen as the last of the red master which he succeeded and received a set of red command seals at the back of his right hand.

Shirou is thankful that the red faction consists of respectable individuals if what Irisviel found out was true. At least he personally knew Tohsaka Rin and knew that she will at least avoid doing unscrupulous things. Rin has a sense of morality that most magus lack and for that Shirou is thankful.

The problem will be the other four. Shijou Noire, Valerie, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia, Xenovia Quarta. The Shijou family is famous for producing Shijou Momoka, a true genius who became a Sorceress half a century ago. By the family's reputation, the Shijou family can at least be trusted to not do anything drastic as they have a moral code. Valerie is an unknown who recently became the apprentice of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Her family name is unknown, personality unknown, everything unknown. This worries Shirou a lot, especially since she is the apprentice of someone known to be insane. Then there is Yggdmillennia who is part of those responsible for half of Fuyuki's destruction in the Third Grail War. He will need to keep an eye on Fiore. Xenovia Quarta is another unknown. She is an unofficial member of the Burial Agency and frequently seen in Misaki City along with the number seven of the Agency. She had faced Wallachia, one of the 27 DAA, and won in the deadly 3 vs 1 fight. Shirou didn't consider it unfair as Dead Apostles are notoriously powerful and the 27 are the strongest of Apostles. Being able to defeat Wallachia with only 3 people is more than enough to prove her skill.

In the end, they only have a rough idea on the Shijou and Yggdmillennia Masters due to their family reputation.

As the light from the magic circles died down, Emiya Shirou cannot believe his eyes. In a voice very familiar to the Emiya family, one of the two Servants spoke.

"I am Servant Assassin. I ask you, are you my master?"

* * *

Having met the supervisor, a priest called Kotomine who somehow gave all four Masters a bad vibe, everyone decided to split up and do their own things. Valerie along with Fiore decided to head back to the Tohsaka mansion while Noire makes good on his promise to allow Caster and Rider to explore Fuyuki after dealing with the formalities. As a result, Noire is being dragged by the Servants throughout the town together with Xenovia in tow.

"Nee Noire, let's come here tomorrow when all the shops are open. It's been a long time since I last shop."

Noire wonders how his mother could put up with Caster. She is like a child on sugar high that Noire doesn't have the energy to deal with her more than five minutes. He had heard that Shijou Momoka is a calm and analytical person so how could she put up with Sophia?

Caster and Rider kept running around town. Noire is convinced that the energetic duo will kill him long before any enemy Servants could. The two friends are now trying snacks they could find in their exploration using money Zelretch provided them which is much more than any normal allowance even by rich people standard. Zelretch is filthy rich, richer than any devil clan back home and if he gives an allowance to someone, they could buy a huge mansion and still have more to spare. Of course, Zelretch don't just go around giving people allowance. Caster and Rider had helped him prank people and made Noire and Xenovia's life so much harder in ways he found hilarious that he immediately took a liking to them.

"It feels strange to have someone who is in the same generation as your mother to be so clingy to you."

"Sorry, I cannot understand that feeling."

Now left all alone by their respective Servants who are determined to taste every delicacies they could find at this time, Noire struck up conversation with Xenovia.

"Come to think of it, we never talk much outside of Apostle hunt and sparring."

"That's right."

"…I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

"What's done is done. My stay in this world has been interesting so there's no need to apologize. I wouldn't have met big sister Ciel if it wasn't for you. As reluctant as I am to admit, I enjoy being in this world."

"Still, I'm sorry."

"What I am worried about is when we return to our homeworld. I was an exorcist and I disappeared along with Durandal for more than a year. The Church must've considered me a deserter and declared me as a stray by now."

"All the more reason for me to apologize to you."

"…You're an odd man, Shijou Noire. Although I've only been here for a year, I know enough about magus that I can say you aren't a proper one by attitude. No self-respecting magus would be sorry at my predicament."

"I'm not like most magus, Xenovia. Although I learn the craft I wasn't raised as one."

"I noticed."

The duo suddenly stopped in their track as they noticed something odd. Noire can feel the air heavy with prana and judging from how they are suddenly in a street devoid of any pedestrians, they are most likely inside a bounded field. Noire look at Xenovia who also realized their current situation. The magus and exorcist have readied their customized black keys in their hand and the blades will activate the moment they trigger their circuits. The duo stood back to back as they prepare for any attacks coming at them.

It comes as swift as the wind itself with a force that could blow away any normal human or magus.

But neither of these two are normal even by magus standard.

"Haa!"

Noire was the one to strike down the projectile using his keys. His blades broke as they struck the arrow.

"An archer! It's the Archer of the Blue faction!"

Cried Noire as he try to pinpoint the location of the enemy archer. More arrows came raining down with enough force to blow away a thick wall that Noire decided to evade instead of intercepting.

"Noire, can you pi—"

"Sorry but I can't let you interfere little girl."

It was only her trained senses that allowed her to escape death. Xenovia quickly discard her black keys as she felt the powerful force of the attack and quickly summon Durandal to block the burning red blade that could've taken her life if she hadn't trained in her drawing speed.

It is a good thing that Xenovia has very high durability. The blow she took with Durandal had sent Xenovia flying to the rail by the roadside. The force she received should've broken the bones on any other person but Xenovia has naturally high durability which if added with her training and reinforcement made her strength and durability on servant-level. Xenovia could take a direct punch from a DAA and survive with only a single cracked bone. But taking a hit from a non-physical oriented Apostle and a Servant with bulging muscles are two different things entirely. If she hadn't blocked using Durandal, Xenovia knew she would've suffered more than just a broken bone.

"Hoo, you're strong girl. To be able to stand immediately after blocking a hit at full power from me, that's more than impressive for people of this time and age."

Xenovia groaned as she stood up holding Durandal with both hands. The hit from what she expects to be a Servant is very powerful. It's a good decision on her part to switch to Durandal or things could've been much worse. The exorcist stood up and tried to get a good look of her attacker.

He is a man with dark skin and bright golden hair. His very well toned body and strong posture truly made him looks like a hero of old from Xenovia's expectation. In each of his hands are weapons, two large burning swords of great power. He is bare-chested and wears black pants with golden belt. The aura he emits cause Xenovia to sweat, thinking on whether to fight or to run.

"I'm Berserker of Blue. You've interest me girl. Now, will you call your Servant or fight me yourself? Either is fine with me."

Xenovia immediately try to call Rider through their link. She had considered using her command seal to call her Servant but she put the thought aside. This is not because she doesn't want to waste a command seal, no. Xenovia had a smile on her face that shouldn't be there when facing a Servant. This is what she wants. Taking a stance with Durandal, Xenovia felt her adrenaline rising when Berserker of Blue shows a feral grin. The ground shook as Berserker took off with his swords ready to strike down the exorcist. Xenovia also dashed forward, reinforcing her body to the limit and unleashing Durandal's power. The burning blade came down to meet the peerless blue sword.

As Xenovia began her clash with Berserker of Blue, Noire had managed to pinpoint his enemy and use his magecraft to travel through shadow, avoiding Archer's volley and taking the Servant's back. Noire emerged from the shadows behind Archer's position on top of one of Fuyuki's tallest building and was about to throw his black keys when he was forced to position the blades right in front of his chest. The keys broke when Archer's arrow struck and Noire fell backward but immediately regained position and draw more keys. Noire jumped to avoid more arrows while launching his keys towards the Servant. He skid to a halt as the Servant appear in front of him with an arrow ready and aimed at his head. The Master of Red came face-to-face with the Servant of Blue. If the situation were different, his breath would've been taken by the beauty of the Servant of Bow.

Archer of Blue is a female with cat-like ears complete with a tail clad in green. She is the true description of a child of nature, a beautiful wild beast, a huntress in the wild. He had never met a wild beauty like her. If Lancer of Red represents the sorrowful beauty of the night, Archer of Blue represents the dangerous beauty of the wilderness. Even so, Noire stare at her fearlessly despite an arrow is being pointed at his head by a Servant.

The Fifth Holy Grail War had started with Masters fighting against Servants.

* * *

 **And so I'm done with chapter 5. The first battle of the war is Noire vs Archer of Blue and Xenovia vs Berserker of Blue. Archer of Blue should be easy to identify though I don't know if I did good with describing Berserker. I am bad with colors and description. Anyway, a hint. Berserker of Blue had only appeared in Fate Grand Order so far and since it would be boring to use FSN, Zero, and Apocrypha Servants since they've been used too much, I decided to use a few FGO Servants. I've decided on most of the Blue Servants except Rider. Medusa won't do and I don't want to use Achilles or Brokandar. Don't worry, I'll think of something interesting.**

 **Anyway, Assassin of Red is also an unusual Servant. Can't imagine Shirou as Assassin's master, right? Yes, Illya got Saber of Red while Shirou got Assassin of Red. This chapter shows a briefly how different this Shirou is. Irisviel survives due to a Sorceress' intervention and Illya was saved from the Einzbern though Kiritsugu still died. But Irisviel and Illya's presence changed Kiritsugu's talk with Shirou and thus changed Shirou as a whole.**

 **Next chapter will continue the Master vs Servant match while revealing the Masters of the Blue Servants. Most Blue Masters will be OCs and there is a reason why I did not show the Church scene (I'm lazy).**

 **Now for reviews that have given me the prana to survive the Grail War.**

 **dragonrider66: Sophia's circumstances is different. Her presence is important in Valerie's study of the Third Magic. Her circumstances are different from EMIYA since she didn't make a deal with Alaya. The flow of time between Nasuverse and DxD are the same so a year and a half would've passed when they return to DxD world. The pranksters Zelretch mentioned are the Weasley twins from Harry Potter. I'm working on a crossover featuring this story's Shijou Momoka in Potterverse. The yorokobe shounen is just a joke, you know, Kotomine Kirei. Shirou finally appear in this chapter and maybe he will meet the other Red Masters in the next chapter.**

 **matirence: a Guest review had answered your question for me.**

 **Guest: Thanks for answering matrience's question. All five True Magic are so overpowered if mastered that it is like a cheat code. Keyword being 'if mastered' here. Of course, even if they have obtained their True Magic, our main characters here will have to go through trials and errors to gain control of their massive power so that we still have a semblance of power balance. Plus there is preference in fighting style so it's not like they will spam their Magic like crazy. Only Shijou Momoka could currently do that but she's not in prime condition at the moment. Anyway, thanks again for answering for me. There WILL be dead Servants but the surviving Servants might just go to DxD world. The Servant currently guaranteed to survive is only Caster of Red, Sophia Brave.**

 **Wernher von Braun: The Third Magic will play a great role in Servants going to DxD verse but there will be no new Servants summoned apart from the Grail War survivor and some others when Issei's arc starts. Summoning from the Throne falls under the jurisdiction of the Second Magic so unless both are obtained, there will be no new Servants (and I still won't add new Servants even if the two Magic are available).**

 **That's that. Follow and review since it will provide me with more prana. My independent action skill can only go so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait. Been focusing on Aegis of Humanity and not to mention mid-term. So here is chapter 6 of Another DxD though I'm seriously considering changing the title. As a matter of fact, I think I got the title switched between this story and Aegis of Humanity considering the focus. Really, I probably should change the title.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or Nasuverse or even Mahou Sensou.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Gathering Masters**

As Archer release her arrow, three black keys landed between her and Noire, deflecting the arrows without breaking. Noire smirked as he felt the presence of his Servant close by. Now it is time for him to properly counterattack.

Archer jumped back almost to the edge of the building to avoid the sudden bombardment of spells aimed at her. She prepared her arrows and was about to aim at the new enemy when more black keys came soaring towards her. Archer of Blue had to use her bow to deflect the blades but that split second decision earned her another barrage from the aerial enemy. It is thanks only to how quick she is with her feet that she could evade the volley of magical blasts before it finally stops.

Even so, Archer did not let her guard down. It's a good decision as a figure in black holding black keys almost drew her blood with a swipe of her blades. Again, it is Archer's sharp senses and nimble feet that saved her. The battlefield on the top of a skyscraper became silent and the air heavier as Servant and Master joined to fight Archer.

"That attack using magic, there's no doubt that you are Caster."

"Ufufu, that's right, I'm Caster of Red. It is an honor to meet you, Archer."

Caster of Red casually chuckled. Even in a combat situation, Sophia Brave is still as relaxed as normal. Her Master though is still tense and black keys are in his hands, ready to attack at any given time. Archer frowns.

"You're not taking this battle seriously."

"Mou, there's no need to be so tense. I doubt we will have a fight to the death today. The Grail War barely starts and I know that not all Servants have assembled."

What Caster said was true. The Blue team didn't have all of their Servants assembled. Saber of Blue and Caster of Blue are still unaccounted for according to Father Kotomine. They have been summoned but they haven't arrived in Fuyuki.

"You're overeager to fight, Atalanta-chan."

Both Archer of Blue and her Master immediately tensed when Caster uttered her name with a devilish smirk.

"You… how did you know?!"

Archer demanded. There's no way that Caster should've known her identity. She's not even a Greek hero from her features alone.

"Ohh, that's a secret for you to find out."

Caster winked playfully. Noire look at his Servant and is sorely tempted to hit her on the head. She is possibly the most laid back Servant in the whole War with Rider of Blue being her only competition in that regard.

"So, shall we continue or will you retreat? I don't mind either way. Just know that if you decide to fight, we have the advantage."

They've been had and both Archer and her Master knew it. Not only had she failed in killing the enemy Master who proves to be formidable in his own right but now both Master and Servant are together and proved to be quite a combination from their short skirmish. To add insult to the injury is the fact that her identity had been revealed far too early. All the advantages now lies with the Red Master and Servant team by knowing her identities and possibly her Noble Phantasms.

 _'_ _Archer retreat, you have failed.'_

Her Master ordered with a slight hint of anger. That's right, she had failed. It is rather frustrating but she will retreat for now and plan their next move. It is too early to unleash her Noble Phantasm when she doesn't even have a clue on who her enemy is and the extent of their power.

"I will retreat for tonight. But mark my word, I will be the one to hunt you down, Caster and Master."

Archer growled before astralizing herself. The short skirmish had ended in the Red faction's strategic victory.

"Phew, she's powerful, I really don't know if I could survive if you didn't intervene."

"Ehehe~ praise me more, Master."

"…Caster, just call me Noire. It feels odd being called Master by someone who is clearly a friend of my mother."

"Ohh, did I see a tinge of red there? You don't have to be embarrassed but I understand. So how does your fist battle felt?"

"To be honest, it's a very close call. I don't know if I'm fast enough to block Archer's next attack and I could've died then. It is… out of this world. I've fought against many Apostles and Magi and even some other things in the other world but none could compare to Archer, Atalanta you said? How did you know her identity anyway?"

"You forgot that I was once a Master in the Third Heaven's Feel."

"So Atalanta was summoned before and you recognize her?"

"Something like that. Now, let's go help Xeno-chan."

"Ohh, right, Xenovia!"

Noire remembered that last he saw Xenovia, she was fighting against another Servant.

"Don't worry, Rider is on his way… uhh, her… what's Rider real gender anyway? Anyway, Rider is currently heading to Xenovia's position. We should help them, just in case something happen."

Noire nodded before pinpointing Xenovia's location with his clairvoyance ability. When he found her, the magus activated his magecraft and disappeared into the shadow while Caster took flight.

* * *

Xenovia clashes fiercely with Berserker of Blue. It is painfully obvious that Berserker is the superior of the two as Xenovia began to feel numb with each clash of their blade.

"Haa! Impressive, most impressive little girl! I didn't expect my first fight to be against a Master. My Master thought that you would be easy picking without your Servant but you proved him wrong. And that weapon of yours, it is slightly different but it is a Noble Phantasm, right?"

"Khh, so powerful. This is the strength of the heroes of old? You truly deserve the status of hero indeed."

Berserker continue sending a flurry of thrusts at Xenovia who began to be overwhelmed by Berserker's speed, skill, and power. It took her everything just to parry his swords and Xenovia knew that Berserker is still holding back. At first the fight seems to be roughly equal with Berserker of Blue being slightly superior but it was wishful thinking for Xenovia to expect a Servant to be on the same level as her. No, Berserker surpassed her and some more in not only speed and strength but also skill, especially skill.

To compare Xenovia's skill with Berserker's, it is like Xenovia is only a beginner in swordmanship when faced against the legend. Berserker strikes fast, strong, and accurate and he doesn't miss a single beat. He is ferocious and wild but his precision made it hard to think that he is a Berserker.

Even when compared to Vasco Strada, a legend in his own right back in her homeworld, Xenovia doubt that Vasco could match Berserker for a long time. He can match him much longer than her but defeat Berserker? That would take Vasco's full power along with Durandal and Xenovia still doubts that victory is certain. Berserker is just that powerful.

The sound of clashing steel continues to echo throughout the empty street as Xenovia began to be pushed back. She is staggering. Her hands are bleeding but she still kept a strong grip on Durandal. It is her only lifeline against the ferocious hero. Without it, she will definitely die. Her black keys, customized to be stronger as they were, won't be able to hold back Berserker's blades.

"I admire your persistence girl. Tell me, what's your name?"

"*huff huff* Xenovia Quarta, wielder of the holy sword Durandal!"

"Hoo, Durandal the peerless sword. No wonder you could survive for so long against me. Anyone who can wield such a magnificent weapon must certainly be exceptional. But alas, you are a Master in this war and I have been ordered to kill you. It has been fun, little girl!"

Berserker raise his left sword high. Xenovia is already on her last dreg. Kneeling on the ground with Durandal barely held in her grip, Xenovia look up towards Berserker although her sight is obstructed by blood running down from her forehead due to the last attack that nearly killed her.

"Hippogriff!"

"!"

The trajectory of Berserker's sword changed to defend against the talons that threatened to rip him to shreds. As this happens, Xenovia's consciousness began to dim but she felt herself falling into an arm. The last thing she saw was a combination of black and silver as she lost consciousness amidst the sound of numerous explosions.

* * *

-Tohsaka Manor, the next day-

"*gasp* I'm alive?!"

Xenovia Quarta opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a house.

"Ugh, what happened to me?"

"You fought against Servant Berserker."

The voice of a familiar male answered her. Xenovia almost jumped out of the bed but she can't. Her body is hurting all over.

"Please, try not to strain your body. You've taken quite a beating from Berserker. If it weren't for your exceptional durability, you would've died."

Noire told her.

"Noire? How did I survive? I remember Berserker's sword…"

"Rider used his Noble Phantasm, Hippogriff, to stop Berserker. I had to carry you away from the battlefield since you're already unconscious by then. Don't worry, Rider had retrieved Durandal."

Noire casually pointed to the blue broadsword propped up beside the bed. He knows that Xenovia would like her sword to be in arms reach when she woke up.

"Ohh… thank you."

"I got to say, it's impressive. You survived so long against a Berserker class Servant in a direct fight."

"Yes, it's very impressive Master! I really have an awesome Master!"

Rider suddenly appear, almost breaking down the door, and was about to glomp Xenovia before Valerie came and push the Servant away. She brought with her Xenovia's breakfast on a tray.

"How are you feeling? I've managed to heal all your wounds last night. Your hands are so bloodied and you were bleeding profusely that you were conscious until Rider and Noire came is a miracle."

Xenovia tried moving her arms and stretching. She's still sore but the pain lessens by time. She finally tries to get up from the bed only to notice that she's wearing nothing but her underwear. Noire's cheeks instantly reddened at the sight of Xenovia's impressive curves.

"I'll be waiting outside."

Noire quickly ran outside and slam the door shut.

"Well, I almost forgot that he's here."

Valerie did some more diagnosis on Xenovia while letting her have her breakfast on the bad. After she's done, the two of them went down to meet the remaining Red faction Masters who have all assembled just earlier when Xenovia was still unconscious.

"So Saber and Assassin have arrived."

"Yes. Their Master is a pair of siblings from the Emiya family."

"Emiya? I think I've heard that name somewhere."

The one who reminded Xenovia was Noire who was waiting outside the door together with Caster.

"Emiya is not a really old family but gained fame, or infamy, from the deed of its previous head. The one you're trying to remember is Emiya Kiritsugu, the infamous Magus Killer, a renowned assassin that had taken the lives of many unscrupulous Magi."

"An enforcer?"

"More like a bounty hunter. The Magus Killer himself passed away a few years ago. The Masters we will be meeting are his children while their mother came to accompany them."

* * *

Now gathered in Tohsaka manor's living room are seven Masters that made up the Red faction. Their faction has finally assembled with each of their Servants standing on guard near their respective Master… well, as 'on guard' as Caster and Rider can be in their case. The two energetic Servants just couldn't really stay still.

"Now that we are all here, let's start with introduction first. I am Shijou Noire and this is my Servant, Caster."

The young boy who looks like a male version of his mother introduced himself first. Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia was honestly very surprised when he first saw Noire and Fiore enjoyed his expression. After all, Darnic had once cross path with the Third Wizard Marshall 'BEFORE' she achieved Second Magic and she defeated him. That was in the Third Heaven's Feel. Caster waves to everyone with her ever-present smile still on her face.

"My name is Valerie Tepes, apprentice of Zelretch. My Servant is Berserker, my ancestor."

The blonde vampire introduced herself. Just by hearing her name and what she said about her Servant immediately made the Emiya family and Tohsaka Rin almost spit out their tea in surprise. Valerie hadn't introduced herself with her full name when they first met Tohsaka Rin and as expected, her identity along with her Servant's did surprise everyone, even the other Servants who did not already know. Of course, her status as Zelretch's apprentice doesn't help. But what surprises them most is the identity of her Servant. The Red team had agreed in revealing the identity of each of their Servants and although Valerie didn't say the name, everyone knew who Berserker is just from connecting Valerie's name and that honestly surprises them.

"Xenovia Quarta, sub-member of the Burial Agency. My Servant is Rider, the twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne, Astolfo."

The blue haired exorcist introduces herself along with her Servant. Xenovia still feels unsatisfied for failing to summon Roland using her sword as possible catalyst since even if it is from a different world, it is still Durandal, though perhaps the fact that it came from a different world is the reason why Astolfo was summoned instead. Like Caster, Rider waved to everyone with a smile.

"My name is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. My Servant is Lancer, the Valkyrie Brynhild."

Unlike Vlad who stood still like a statue with a neutral expression, Brynhild is the epitome of a noble warrior maiden and gave everyone a light bow as her name is introduced.

Then comes the Master and Servant pairs of Fuyuki.

The first to begin the Fuyuki resident's introduction is the twintail Tohsaka, the host of the meeting. Behind her is her Servant, a man with tanned skin and white hair wearing a black armor and red shroud that Xenovia easily identifies as a holy shroud, what's more, it is a familiar shroud but Xenovia can't remember where she had seen it before.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin. My Servant is Archer but due to problem in his summoning, his memories are in shambles. It won't hinder his performance though."

Rin introduced herself. Though some are upset that Rin cannot reveal Archer's real name, some are indifferent. But there are two people who had suspicion about Archer. Assassin and Caster eyed the Servant of Bow carefully as if hoping to find out something. But in the end, the two Servants put the matter about Archer aside. It doesn't matter much at this moment.

Next to introduce himself is the red headed Emiya.

"I'm Emiya Shirou. My Ser—"

Before Shirou can continue, his Servant stopped him, giving him a nod before turning to the others. He is strangely seated next to the only adult Emiya although those who knew his name won't find it very strange. He has mesy black hair and empty eyes wearing modern day suit and a black trenchcoat, hardly clothing one would consider being worn by legendary heroes.

"I'm Assassin, Emiya Kiritsugu. After the introduction is finished, I have something to say regarding the Fourth Heaven's Feel."

Assassin, Emiya Kiritsugu spoke in the familiar near emotionless voice he used around his family. He would've smoked if it weren't for the presence of minors and his wife. Strangely enough, his cigarettes are considered part of him enough to be summoned together so he always has one available to smoke.

Last to introduce herself is the little half homunculus daughter of Kiritsugu and Irisviel, heiress to the Emiya family magecraft. Her servant, a handsome young man with blonde hair clad in silver and blue armor reminiscent of a knight.

"I'm Illyasviel Emiya. My Servant is Saber. His true name is King Arthur Pendragon."

There was a slight pause before three people made the same reaction.

"""Eeeehhhhhhhh?!"""

* * *

 **And done! So this chapter concludes Noire and Xenovia's short battle with Archer and Berserker of Blue and followed by the introduction of the Red faction. For Noire's design, just imagine a male version of Shijou Momoka, only taller. For those of you who don't know Shijou Momoka is a character from Mahou Sensou. It is not as popular as DxD or Fate but I like the series. Sophia Brave also came from Mahou Sensou though don't look for her in the anime. She had only appeared in the LN so far and her design can be seen in the cover of volume... uhh, 7 I think. Or was it 8? She wore her battle uniform in the cover so you can see what she's wearing in this story. I won't spoil anything about her role in Mahou Sensou though.**

 **Poor Xenovia got bedridden right on the first day of the Grail War. Well Shirou almost got killed too many times in one night so it is not as bad. Xenovia will improve as the Grail War goes on but for now she and Noire, although powerful enough, cannot defeat a Servant without a strong support.**

 **There is a concern I am having. It is about Issei. I realize that he is not really suited for either 4th or 1st True Magic style-wise. Issei was never a magic fighter anyway. So I will give him something else. Now, I already have one of Issei's girls listed as a user of True Magic, possibly the 1st but could become the user of the 4th. I'll probably ask what to do about the last True Magic to complete the set in a few chapters but I'm just saying for now. Issei will still be equally powerful though. He has Boosted Gear and his magic combined with Origin. I'm just gonna work with that. Possibly by giving Issei a Reality Marble.**

 **Now for Revs.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: you got it spot on. Those who reads any Fate related stories probably plays FGO anyway so it's not a surprise if it is hard to keep a Servant's identity a secret for long.**

 **PizzaSpinner: The Grail War will develop Noire's relationship with Xenovia and Valerie along with some of his future harem so I can't exactly skip it. Plus I'm already this far in the Grail War.**

 **Hayane234: Don't know. Probably in another 10 chapters or so. Issei will appear after the end of the Grail War arc where the story will return to when Noire and Issei split up back in Romania where Issei had a meeting like Noire did with Valeria and Xenovia. After that, the story will focus on Issei for a while until Noire's return.**

 **dragonrider66: What's that about the archer? Anyway, I'm only making a little adjustment with Shirou's power but it will mostly remain the same to the point of it being no real difference. I'm not going to make a new power for Shirou since I can't imagine Shirou without swords. And your guess about Assassin is answered in this chapter.**

 **Guest: I'm not really a cat person but yeah, the alignments are sometimes confusing. I also love Tamamo very much. I admit, I never did played Extra and CCC to the end with Servants other than Tamamo. I have save datas with other Servants but I never did finish any of them. Tamamo is just perfect for me (even if using her made the game harder). And good news if you like Tamamo. She will appear in another incident when Noire goes back to DxD world. Although that is still chapters away, I can confirm her appearance in the story. I think it will be around after the Three Factions Meeting arc. Also, you can expect more Master vs Servant battle from Noire, Xenovia, and later Valerie and Shirou as they are the only ones powerful enough to engage any Servant in battle. Rin managed to fight Caster Medea in Fate since she has her advantages but I doubt she could fight the other Servants.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Second Clash**

 _-Dream-_

 _Sophia Brave curiously observed the girl her parents had just introduced to her. She is of similar age as her. The girl has silvery blonde hair, a trait shared by the Shijou family her clan is very close with. She has cyan eyes that looks a little mean and her face is the cute kind. She was around eight years old then. Their parents left them together to get to know each other. A Shijou works together with a Brave and vice versa. That has been how their families work for as long as they can remember._

 _"_ _Hi, I'm Sophia Brave!"_

 _Sophia cheerfully introduced herself. The other girl looks nervous but took the hand she offered and did her own introduction._

 _"_ _Shijou… Momoka."_

 _Two very different girls. One very vibrant and filled with life, the other gloomy and prefer to stay in the shadow. How could they work together like their predecessors did? They are just too different from each other. Their families worry._

 _But the worries became unfounded when in the span of one year Sophia Brave broke Shijou Momoka out of her shell._

 _The once shy girl became starts to become a confident magus worthy of a Shijou._

 _Four years after their meeting, Sophia Brave and Shijou Momoka are inseparable._

 _The two of them are geniuses of their generation. Shijou Momoka had managed to take in her family magecraft faster than any of her predecessors. Sophia Brave could produce works comparable to an experienced adult Brave. The two families believe them to be their crown jewel._

 _And they don't disappoint._

 _By the age of seventeen, Shijou Momoka could extract prana in similar way to Kaleidoscope from the path created by Black Door. By the age of seventeen, Sophia Brave's made one of her ultimate creation, the Mystic Code Night Compass, the weapon that will one day be recognized as the Sorceress Momoka's main Mystic Code. By the age of seventeen, the two teen had surpassed their predecessors._

* * *

 _Five years later, when the two of them was at the age of twenty two, tragedy struck. The Brave and Shijou family had always been in conflict with two other families. The Ryuusenji family and North family. During an experiment, the Ryuusenji heir, Ryuusenji Kazuma, became a Dead Apostle and slaughter his own clan along with the North, taking both family's Crests. He was powerful, another genius who specializes in destruction._

 _Then he attacked both the Shijou and Brave family when the two clans are having a meeting._

 _The Brave and Shijou family was slaughtered just like the Ryuusenji and North._

 _Kazuma was powerful, very powerful. His magecraft involves breaking down matter and converting them into prana. Due to his craft, he could convert anything into his source of power. Shijou Momoka and Sophia Brave were luckily absent during that meeting due to being in Clocktower. Their family was not so fortunate._

 _The news came only after Kazuma was long gone._

 _Sophia broke down crying on the shoulder of her sister in all but blood. They have lost their family. Momoka could only stand still in shock as her clothes became wet from Sophia's tears._

 _"_ _Why… why must this happen, Momo?!"_

 _Sophia cried. Shijou Momoka has no answer. All she could do is to comfort her surrogate sister._

 _"_ _To be a magus is to walk with death. Their experiment has brought death to our four families. I promise you, Sophia, I will not let this go so easily. I will be the one to bring down Kazuma."_

 _Shijou Momoka swore._

* * *

Sophia Brave, one of the most brilliant Magus of her generation and now Servant Caster of the Red faction in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki walk down the corridor of the Emiya residence to her Master's room. She knew she will be summoned as a Servant, Momoka made sure of that before she died. Using their genius and some knowledge of the Holy Grail system Momoka made this possible, this one in a million chance miracle. But what Sophia never expected was the fact that that she was summoned by Momoka's son of all people. There are three catalysts needed to specifically summon her. One is Shijou blood. Only a Shijou can summon her as a Servant. Second is location. She can only be summoned in a location deeply connected to her. Their old shared workshop definitely counts. And the last catalyst is what was inside the box Noire found. It was no guarantee but somehow Noire had all the needed catalysts when he did the summoning and thus she was summoned as one of the best Servant with overall stat. Sophia not only gained a boost due to where she was summoned but also the boost from a Grail's prana along with the boost for being summoned by a Shijou. Vlad also received a bloodline boost but not as much as her.

The first reaction she had was of course surprise since she expected to be summoned by Momoka when fifty years have passed in the Fourth Grail War. Instead, she was summoned a decade later than planned during the Fifth War by Momoka's son. She of course immediately recognized his Shijou bloodline and the fact that the Shijou family Crest is in his possession but still. Sophia never expected Momoka to actually marry someone. Then again, people change by time and Momoka is no different.

As for why she wasn't summoned during the Fourth War. Momoka was busy during that time period if what she heard from Noire was right. Even he hadn't seen his mother for more than ten years. So Momoka probably used Noire as proxy. Plus the Fourth War was something she had to note. According to Emiya Kiritsugu, the Grail was tainted and he died due to being touched by the curse the Grail contained. Momoka did come but she arrived at the end of the War and according to Kiritsugu, she was severely weakened at that time and was not in the best condition as if she had fought a monster that managed to almost ripped her to shreds. A monster that could harm a Sorceress at Momoka's level is definitely something to be feared, possibly as powerful or even stronger than Primate Murder.

At least she was strong enough to prepare for the Fifth War and extract Irisviel from the Grail before setting Kiritsugu as a designated Servant just like Sophia. After that though, she disappear. That was what Kiritsugu explained to them yesterday as they go round the places that was once the battlefields of the Fourth Grail War. Of all the battlefields, the site of Fuyuki Fire was the worst. Even Sophia admits that despite the damage done during the Third War was greater, the effect it had on the land was nothing compared to what happened there. The land was cursed.

'Avenger.'

That was what ran through Sophia's mind but she will need some proof to be sure that it was caused by the same Servant back in the Third Heaven's Feel. That's why she didn't say anything as they all stayed in the Emiya estate. At least she didn't lose any sleep from that.

And then her thought turns to Noire. The boy is definitely the spitting image of Momoka. He is what the Sorceress would've looked like if she was born a male and grew past the age of early teen. Honestly, Sophia would've happily married Momoka if she was a male. It's too bad though.

Sophia arrived in front of the guest room given to Noire, Xenovia, and Valerie. Funny thing that. Since when were they so comfortable with each other that they can share a room together? As far as Sophia can see, the three of them act professional with each other. They are friends but she can see nothing more in their relationship. They are good friends but not even close to best friends, especially Noire and Valerie. Those two exchange very little words and that seem so natural that she can't even accuse the blonde Apostle of being shy.

So imagine her surprise at what she found when she slides open the door leading to their room.

Noire sleeping, that was normal. But he's not alone in his futon. The silvery haired young man slept peacefully in his futon while each of his side is occupied by a blonde vampire on one side and a blue headed exorcist on the other.

"What was the phrase, flower in each hand?"

Sophia pull up the blanket that covers the three of them as it was standard procedure to wake up Momoka which she assumes would also work with Noire. Then she got a full view of what the three are like under the cover.

Noire, as expected, is fully clothed properly. The same though cannot be said for Valerie and Xenovia. The Apostle is wearing a somewhat transparent night gown and is clinging to Noire's left side with his hand touching her breast. Valerie is no doubt a beautiful woman and to be in that position with someone like her is a dream-come-true for every hot blooded men with any interest in female body.

Xenovia dresses even lesser. She is only wearing her underwear which definitely shows her sexy figure. Her breast are bigger than Valerie's but not overly big. Like Valerie, Xenovia is holding Noire's right arm close to her chest. Feeling mischievous, Sophia took out the smartphone she bought two months ago and took a picture of the scene for either blackmail material or just to tease Noire.

Sophia Brave will never say pass to anything interesting, especially something like this. Now, time to wake up the kids.

* * *

-Night-

Caster stood at the top of the tallest building in Fuyuki as she scans the city using her magecraft. She kept sending a pulse of prana like a sonar to detect the presence of enemies. She started out weak but gradually increase the power of her sonar. She has a range limit though and soon they had to move.

"Hmm?"

"What is it, Caster?"

Archer asked.

"Someone is setting up workshop… on mount Enzo, the Ryuudou temple. No, not a workshop, it's a Temple!"

"A Temple? The enemy Caster!"

"Should we stop them?"

Caster asked as she and Archer turns to Kiritsugu. The man puffed out a smoke from his cigarette before answering.

"Let's leave them for now. Ryuudou temple has natural defense against spiritual entities like us. The only way a Servant can attack is from the front. And if this Caster can create a Temple, he must be very powerful. We cannot stop them with just the three of us."

Answered Kiritsugu. Archer and Caster agree with him. Plus Caster got a bad feeling about the place. They can't attack yet without knowing more about this enemy Caster.

"Wait, I got another reaction. It is in the Fuyuki docks!"

"Archer, can you see them from here?"

Kiritsugu asked. Archer nodded.

"Yes. It's an armored figure much like Saber. Must be another knight so it could be the enemy Saber. Knights are usually put in the Saber class, especially one as fully armored at that."

"I'll go meet with the knight. We'll try to get information or take him out. Be my backup in case something unexpected happen."

Caster told her fellow Servants before astralizing and heading down to the docks.

Caster materialize herself when she arrived at the docks. She walks toward the knight clad in silver and red now in her full robe ready for battle.

"Hoo, I didn't really expect for anyone to come."

Came the knight's voice.

"So, what's your class? I'm Saber of Blue."

The now confirmed Saber materialized a silver sword in his right hand. The knight points his blade at Caster challengingly.

"Caster of Red."

"A Caster? How stupid of you to answer my challenge when your class is not suited for direct battle."

Sophia lips curled up. She then draws a sword from its scabbard, a sword Saber noted he didn't realize was there. It is a single edge straight longsword with somewhat futuristic design compared to weapons he had seen in his life. What he noted the most though is the magic circle carved on the body of the sword between the blade and the hilt.

"That your weapon? Doesn't look much."

"Don't judge a weapon based on its look alone."

And Sophia charged. She dashed forward with speed not befitting of her class which surprised Saber of Blue. With all her physical might, Sophia swung down her sword with both hands. Saber who was momentarily caught in surprise lifted his sword and block the incoming strike. Again, Saber was surprised when she felt the weight of Caster's attack. The Servant of Sword did not expect such speed and power from a Caster.

"You… are you actually a Saber?!"

"Ufufu, don't underestimate a Caster, Servant of Sword."

Suddenly a number of flaming daggers appear all around Saber. On Sophia's command, the daggers all shot down in an attempt to overwhelm Saber. Caster disengage and allow her magic to bombard Saber as he disappear in a blaze of flame. Of course, Caster knew it won't be enough to stop Saber who possessed magic resistance as a class skill. As she expected, Saber jumped out of the flame without even a slight scratch or burn mark on his armor.

"You damn bitch. You really are a Caster."

Saber said as he saw Sophia already prepared for her next attack as numerous larger flaming blades appear around her. Her sword also began to burn intensely and Saber knows that he should not underestimate Caster even in close range. The Servant of Spell is not ordinary.

* * *

 **Done. This chapter mainly deals with Sophia. Next chapter will be from Noire's side and starts when Sophia woke him up. I've decided to start pairing Noire with both Xenovia and Valerie and set up flags for the others in this arc so the Grail War will develop the trio's relationship. I will do Fiore and the others when they return to DxD (or go there in case of the Servants and Fiore). Sophia's past is slowly revealed and Noire slowly gets to know his mother from the dream cycle. After Noire's side of the story then it will be the big fight. Caster vs Saber and then some more. Archer and Kiritsugu will get their own enemies soon.**

 **Anyway, here is Sophia's stats.**

 **True Name: Sophia Brave**

 **Class: Caster**

 **Master: Shijou Noire**

 **Strength: C+**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: A++**

 **Luck: B**

 **NP: B**

 **Skills**

 **\- Item Construction (EX)**

 **\- Magic Resistance (B)**

 **\- Territory Creation (B+)**

 **\- Battle Continuation (C+)**

 **\- Positive (B)**

 **-** **Magecraft (A)**

 **So those are Sophia's Servant stats. That doesn't count her using Reinforcement. A rather impressive Servant but then again a Sorceress is involved in her situation so being outside normal is not that strange. Sophia's Noble Phantasms hadn't been unleashed so I did not write it and when the Grail War arc ended I might write Sophia's stats once again with explanations.**

 **Now for revs.**

 **Guest: This one is the male Arthur from Prototype which changes a little things from Fate Zero. Arthur has better relation with Kiritsugu and they could work together and Arthur knew about the tainted Grail so he didn't resent Kiritsugu. Come to think of it, is there any fic where Kiritsugu summoned the male Arthur? Should made for a much different dynamic than with Arturia.**

 **dragonrider66: I've made a Reality Marble for Issei. Don't forget, Issei came from a different world and he held a Sacred Gear so will the normal rules for formation of a Reality Marble apply to him? Basically, Ddraig's presence accelerate the formation of his Reality Marble. And he can 'boost' the speed of the creation of his Reality Marble anyway. That should be a good idea. And I still haven't thought of any good titles.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the usual 'I don't own' stuff.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Arrival of the Dead Apostle Ancestors**

-Morning-

Out of the many ways Noire could think of to wake up someone, being splashed with a bucket of cold water was not one of them.

"Rise and shine you lovebirds!"

Came the boisterous voice of his sometimes too hyperactive Servant.

Wait, lovebirds?

It was only then that he realized the position he is in. Valerie is clinging to his left arm while Xenovia clings on his right arm. What's more is how scantily dressed they are.

"In place of your mother, I will be the one to say that I'm very proud of you. Pfft…"

Noire finally noticed the back of a smartphone being pointed at them and how Sophia had placed a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from bursting out laughing at his expression which is sure to be hilarious for her if the emotion he is currently feeling is of any indication. Well, if Issei or his sister were to see his current expression right now, they would also laugh.

Because Shijou Noire is currently blushing heavily that his face is as red as his Servant's hair.

Luckily or unluckily, Noire felt the two of them stirring and watch as the beauties open their eyes, still holding his arms in their chest like a hug pillow.

"Why is it so cold?"

"Please close the curtain. I can't stand the sun."

The two of them opened their eyes.

Five seconds after, a scream and a loud slap can be heard in the Emiya estate.

* * *

Noire slowly eats his breakfast courtesy of Emiya Shirou while rubbing his sore cheek from Valerie's slap. Not even Shirou's marvelous cookind, helped by Saber, could make him feel better.

"I'm sorry Noire. I wouldn't have slapped you if I knew it was you."

Valerie kept apologizing profusely. She had been doing it since she realized that the person she slapped was Noire.

"Ara ara, so it is fine if it was Noire?"

Sophia teased. Again, Valerie and Noire started blushing. The sight is quite strange for Emiya Kiritsugu. Everyone had been told that Valerie is a Dead Apostle so they are all aware that she is a vampire. She has the fangs and red eyes alright. But never in his life had Emiya Kiritsugu saw a Dead Apostle of all things blushes like a schoolgirl.

"I don't see why you have to make a big deal out of it, Valerie. You have nothing to be ashamed of with that body of yours and neither do I. I won't go as far as showing my body to just anyone but it is Noire so there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Xenovia spoke calmly like the incident just an hour ago never happened. For her, it is no big deal as long as the person is someone she can trust and although she was angry at Noire at first, all the time they spent together sparring and hunting Apostles had made them into a team that could trust each other with their life. Naturally, just showing him her skin is nothing much.

Rin, Illya, and Shirou almost choked on their food while Irisviel, Fiore, and Sophia laugh at the young exorcist saying something so ridiculous with a serious face. Kiritsugu decide that he's had enough and went out to smoke after finishing his breakfast accompanied by Saber. Archer is snickering in a corner together with Rider who finds his Master's lack of common sense funny. Only Berserker and Lancer doesn't show any visible reaction.

"W-w-what are you saying Xenovia?! T-t-that's not a-a-appropriate! Do you have no sense of shame?!"

Valerie slightly stammered as she chastised the exorcist girl. She can sometimes be clueless about what is considered common sense. She's even as bad as a magus with technology. She's so bad that Valerie had to teach her what a toaster is at one time and she look at the piece of technology like it was a gift from God himself.

Just what did the Church taught her anyway?

"I only feel shame if I am defeated by an unworthy opponent!"

Xenovia declared. Valerie really wanted to facepalm. Although she now considers Xenovia a friend, the exorcist can be an idiot sometimes. She's not easily flustered like her childhood friend, Gasper, because she's not the shy type. Actually she doesn't even know much about propriety to know what shame is.

* * *

-Valerie pov-

After the embarrassing morning, the Red faction had decided their course of action. For now we will stay on the defensive until we have encountered all enemy Servants. Caster, Archer, and Assassin are keeping watch over the city while the other Servants prepare themselves to respond to any situation. Lancer and Rider had been tasked to guard Rin, Shirou, and Illya while they are at school while Berserker whose Noble Phantasm is suited for defending a territory stay in the Emiya estate. Saber who could not astralize also stayed in the Emiya estate, waiting for the time when he would be needed. He also helps Irisviel in shopping for dinner with Fiore tagging along.

As for me, Noire, and Xenovia, we are currently in the Emiya family dojo with Berserker sitting beside me while we watch Noire and Xenovia sparring. The two of them are using newer black keys further customized by Caster who also utilize them. Caster's item construction skill is ranked as EX so creating keys that can be used against a Servant effectively is not very hard though she said that the keys are heavier than what Noire and Xenovia are used to but still lighter than the standard black keys.

How I envy Xenovia. I noticed that she had become closer to Noire. She used to barely tolerate him due to 'kidnapping' her to another world but that hostility decrease by time. And now she is so comfortable with him to the point of being comfortable enough to show him her skin like that. Since when did they become so close? But I always had the impression that they would actually get along very well. They are quite similar in many aspects. Both are fighters and are both serious while also being relaxed. They work very well together. Noire would support Xenovia while she became the main fighter. They cover each other's weakness. Xenovia has raw destructive power but focus mainly on single combat while Noire is fast and good at fighting against multiple enemies. To be honest, I am a little jealous.

I like Noire.

At first, I was a little angry like Xenovia for being dragged into this situation but after finding out that he didn't know that it will end up this way and that it was mostly my teacher's fault, I forgave him. He is very kind and he doesn't look down on me like I'm an abomination, a mistake, like how the pureblood vampires look at us half bloods. We are not accepted by pure blood vampires, we are rejected by normal humans. Just like many other halfbreeds, we are considered as nothing.

And even if it was just a mission from his teacher, Noire still saved me and showed me kindness. He is the first one to be like that towards me who is not a halfbreed. Of course there is Master Zelretch but he is not sane. He helped me in my study and even encouraged me. If there are more people like him, people who are strong and kind, the world would've been a better place.

I suspect that Xenovia shares the same feeling like what I have but she probably doesn't understand it.

I watch as Noire match Xenovia's throw with his own. He threw his keys to intercept the keys Xenovia throw and his accuracy is uneering. Noire drew more black keys followed by Xenovia who has inferior speed and they clash, locking blades with each other. Being the physically stronger of the two, Noire was gradually being pushed back until he decided to disengage and stick to long range.

Noire's throwing looks like a dance of blades. His aim is precise and his speed cannot be followed by untrained eyes. This is without either of them using Reinforcement. They look like they enjoy their spar. I have never been able to make Noire enjoy spending time with me because we're just different. It's not fair.

I stand up and silently exit the dojo and then the estate.

I felt somewhat jealous of Xenovia. Noire frequently spend time with her because I know they suit each other. Even if they don't have feelings for each other yet, I know it is only a matter of time. Xenovia is starting to truly enjoy being with Noire.

I began to wander around the city without care. I have never felt like this before and I am confused on what to do. Perhaps some fresh air can help me.

* * *

-3rd pov, Night-

It was night when Valerie realized that she'd been walking aimlessly around Fuyuki. Now she's in the outskirt of the city near Tohsaka mansion, alone in an empty roadside that if she goes further would lead her out of Fuyuki.

'I've been wandering quite far.'

Valerie thought as she decided to go back, having walked quite far from the Emiya estate. She was about to trace back her steps when Berserker materialized.

"Master, Archer had informed me that Caster has engaged the enemy Saber in the docks. He also told me to tell you to stay away from Ryuudouji. It appears that the enemy Caster had made a temple there so it is safe to assume that the enemy base is there."

Berserker informed. Valerie immediately remembered that she had passed Ryuudouji on her way sometime before sundown. She was lucky that she wasn't attacked then. She made note to never approach Ryuudouji unless it is for an all out attack, assuming that it is the Blue faction's base with Caster setting up Temple there.

Valerie was about to make her way back when she felt something approaching. It is not just one but two. One is an endless darkness and the other is a feeling that reminds her of fire. Valerie stopped and together with Berserker, she waited. The presence drew closer and now she can hear footsteps approaching her from the other side of the dark road. She recognize what they are from her close experience with their kind.

Two figures step out from the darkness. One is a male with short blond hair and lightly trimmed facial hair dressed regally like most Magi tend to be with black and red being a prominent color. The other is a female with long wavy blonde hair wearing all black dress with hints of gold and red. Valerie has a bad feeling about them. Their crimson eyes glowing in the dark is all that she needs to confirm that they are the same as she is, a Dead Apostle.

"Sister, it appears that we stumbled upon two Apostles here."

"You're right brother. But the taller one, he is vastly more powerful than the shorter one."

"Can it be? This is Fuyuki and don't forget that the Fifth Holy Grail War is underway."

"A Servant."

The two Apostles nodded to each other. The male Apostle then turn to Valerie and addressed her.

"You appear to be a Master in the Holy Grail War. As fellow Apostle, can you let us through? We do not want a conflict with an Apostle commanding a Servant."

"State your business and maybe I'll think about it."

Valerie replied. She is worried alright. She can sense that they are much more powerful than they appear to be. They are on a whole different level to the Apostles she had hunted before as training from Zelretch. She is thankful that Berserker is at least with her. They will have to think twice before attacking her.

"We are here to find a certain individual."

"A certain individual?"

"The son of our most hated enemy. His name is… Shijou Noire."

Valerie immediately froze. Did they just say Noire? Valerie is sure that she heard them right. Valerie then decided her course of action.

"Berserker… destroy them."

"As you wish."

On Valerie's order, a silver and black lance appeared in Berserker's hand. His crimson eyes that shines in the dark like an Apostle's began to show signs of bloodlust. The two Apostles widened their eyes at the sudden change in demeanor. They had expected it though but not this fast.

"Sister!"

"I'll handle this brother."

As Berserker charge like a raging bull at the two Apostles, the female one of the two step forward. Ring of black flame began to form around her as she called out the name of her greatest thaumaturgy. She had prepared it beforehand in case they have to fight the Servant.

" _Dead End…_ "

The black ring of fire began to expand and both the female Apostle and Berserker vanished. It's Valerie's turn to be surprised. She could still feel her connection with Berserker so Vlad wasn't killed. That can mean only one thing. He was transported somewhere else. From what she knew about the thaumaturgy done by the female Apostle, she came to one conclusion.

"A Reality Marble."

Valerie growled. One of the greatest thaumaturgy known to mankind, it is a miracle that approaches the realm of True Magic.

"It seems that you are in league with the Shijou bastard if your reaction is anything to go by. Come to think of it, this Grail War is done in team format. You must be part of that bastard's team. I know I should've chekcked. Well can't be helped."

The male calmly spoke. His eyes then changed as he drops his gentleman façade. All trace of his previous polite and upstanding self disappeared, replaced by the face of a psychotic vampire who is out for a hunt.

"My name is Saren Burnheart and that was my sister, Eileen Burnheart. We are the Burnheart sibling, number 23 and 24 of the 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors. You're in the way of our hunt and revenge. Now you have to die."

The mad look on Saren Burnheart's face grew as he became more vampiric. Flame began to appear around him and the air grew hotter.

The Inferno, that is his title.

Valerie knew she is no match for a DAA. But still, she can't let him pass. The Apostle is clearly hostile. Then again, very few are not. If she let him pass, he and his sister will no doubt tear Fuyuki apart. Not only Noire will be in danger but so is everyone else. Added with the Holy Grail War, the chaos that will result if they pass will be catastrophic. Fourteen Servants and two DAA, Fuyuki will not survive this time.

"Valerie Tepes, Master of Berserker. I will not let you pass, Saren Burnheart!"

The Sepiroth Graal inside her body glow bright as she prepares herself to fight the DAA. Using the power of her sacred gear, Valerie created a dozen light spears. Light and Fire clashes in the outskirt of Fuyuki. The second battle of the Holy Grail War began in various locations.

* * *

 **I noticed that I'm actually neglecting Valerie here. Xenovia got her time with Noire and now it is Valerie's time to shine. She is till one of the two main heroines after all. I use this chance to develop Valerie a little. I also modify the DAA rankings a little. You know those blank names in the list? I put my two new DAA OCs to fill them and serve as more chaosbringers to the story. I'm also taking a little liberty with the power of Sepiroth Graal since other than modifying a living being, we don't really get much from the LN. This is one of the few powers of Sepiroth Graal in this story. One is to serve as a prana device like what it did during the summoning. This is another. Valerie will be able to utilize all racial power like vampiric powers, demonic powers, and angelic powers. It depends on how much understanding she has of the race. The more she understands, the better she can utilize the racial powers. The angelic power came from Xenovia's explanation and Zelretch completing them as a gift for Valerie. Currently she has vampiric and angelic powers down but as Dead Apostle is much stronger than a DxD vampire, she doesn't bother using DxD vampire powers.**

 **Valerie's feeling is shown here. I look forward to developing it further but I want to focus on the 5th Heaven's Feel for now. I just got a good idea though. I'm going to develop the trio in the Grail War but finalize their romance when they got back to DxD verse and when Noire is learning Kaleidoscope. That means, right after Issei's arc when they got back from Nasuverse.**

 **Now for the Revs.**

 **ForteOfTheBallad98: Issei's Reality Marble is a secret for now along with what it can do. He won't be using it anytime soon anyway. Just look forward to it.**

 **Guest: There is one Arthur Prototype fic that I found and like. It is called Fate Magnus Bellum. Can't remember the author. It's a good one. Anyway, I've been reading A Throne Nobody Wants, a crossover between Fate and Game of Thrones. It gave me the idea of pairing a male Arthur and female Mordred. I could make that work somehow and it could be hilarious. It depends on my skill though which I don't really trust in the matter of humor. As for Caster's stats in reinforcement. She got a full rank up since she is very skilled there. She didn't beat Saber in the Third War using just magecraft after all.**

 **dragonrider66: item construction allows the creation of powerful item. Paracelsus has this skill that allows him to create Philosopher's Stone. As for Issei, I'm still working on some of his powers and reasons for them. I already got his Reality Marble down though so look forward to it.**

 **Wacko12: they are in Nasuverse while Issei is still in DxD verse. Issei will appear after I'm done with the Grail War arc.**

 **.vendicatore: Yes, Kiritsugu is Assassin but not everyone is fucked. This is already a fucked up Grail War anyway with 14 Servants and 2 DAA and what more I have in my mind. And don't forget that it's still not counting Gilgamesh and Momoka who are currently in the background. Even Kiritsugu cannot face all of them.**

 **Next chapter will have all the battles and confrontations occuring throughout Fuyuki so I promise it will be a long chapter. There is Valerie vs Saren, Vlad III vs Eileen, Sophia vs Saber of Blue, and many more.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own DxD, Nasuverse, or any other things I use here that I stole from other series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Escalation**

-Fuyuki docks, Caster vs Saber-

Throwing elemental projectiles made of one's own power has been a sort of tradition in any world utilizing magic. It is a tried and proven method of magical combat that works for almost any situation unless of course you're not lucky enough to only be able to cast one single projectile at a time due to using a concentrated focus which is the case for several magic teaching.

For Sophia Brave, her standard method of combat is raining fire in the form of blades while she herself engage the enemy in close combat. That and a whole lot of explosion.

"What's wrong Saber? Can't get close? Then I'll come to you personally!"

Saber is irritated with having to dodge the explosive blades. His 'Magic Resistance' seemingly not helping much. But what's more irritating is the fact that Caster's swordsmanship is not a joke either. Though not as good as himself, Caster is a master swordswoman that could stand up to him for a limited time in swordsmanship alone. Coupled with her thaumaturgy, Caster is a very dangerous opponent. Sophia was an Archmagus in her life after all and partnered with Momoka they both could fight the more mortal DAA (which doesn't extend to the top 5).

Saber had to duck another explosive blade and parry another one as he tries to evade Caster's slashes. The explosion push the knight back and made it harder to dodge Sophia who coordinated well with her flaming blades. But Saber had figured out a few things about Caster. If they fight close enough, the flaming blades will just burn instead of outright exploding. It seems that the explosion is reserved only for ranged combat. But still, it is ridiculous how she can control the blades while fighting at close range and if his suspicion was right with powerful enhancements on her own body. The prana around her is very thick and they are circulating continuously. Prana-wise, Caster not only has seemingly unlimited reserve but also very precise control if she can switch her blades' property so quickly without so much as a gesture.

Saber deflected some of those flaming blades before charging towards Caster to enter her range, the knight's body unleashing bursts of prana. Caster brought her sword to the front, blocking the silver sword although also being pushed back. But Caster had planted her feet firmly on the ground. Saber was about to use his foot to kick Caster and break her balance but Caster was faster in foul play. A flaming dagger soars from Saber's right side, trying to strike the knight's flank. Saber who noticed broke their confrontation.

As Saber jump backward, Caster push forward. Saber's left fist moved, aiming for Caster's face while Caster's gloved left hand formed also formed into a fist aimed for the knight's gut. Both hit their mark. Caster was thrown back painfully and crashed into a container with a large bruise on her cheek while.

But Saber launched through several containers before he hit a concrete wall, a burn mark was made on his armor where Caster's fist connects. Saber shook his head, a little dazed. If his endurance were any lower, he wouldn't have gotten away with just a burn mark and a little dizziness after hitting his head on a concrete wall.

'That was dangerous.'

Saber never thought that Caster would actually punch him. He had to admit, Caster is very powerful and abnormal. Mastery of the arcane is a given for someone of her class but to also be able to follow his movement and possessing swordsmanship capability, she's very dangerous. That and her physical stats are high for a Caster and that's not counting her physical reinforcement that could hold out agai—

'Wait, that last punch was similar to a prana burst but added with fire element and uses a very large amount of prana. What the hell is that Servant?'

Saber's instinct suddenly screamed to get away. Saber became alerted and noticed that the sky is suddenly brighter. The knight look up and saw a large flaming bird forming over the floating Caster of Red. Under his helmet, Saber grinned. Caster is really powerful. She doesn't even look hurt from his punch and that was powered by his own prana burst.

And the fiery bird descends with its wings spread wide. Saber stood his ground. With a loud roar like that of a beast and powering himself with prana burst, Saber swung his sword at the fiery bird and a large explosion occurred.

That attack was equal an A+-ranked attack by Servant standard. Thankfully it was made purely of magecraft and wasn't a Noble Phantasm attack. Saber knew that and that's why the knight struck it down instead of countering with his own Noble Phantasm. But the attack power was so great that it overcame his 'Magic Resistance'. Caster knew the knight was hurt and not just a simple scratch.

Caster was surprised when Saber's blade suddenly came down from above her. Saber had jumped to the air and took her by surprise. She was sure that Saber will at least be incapacitated for a while or at least will have a harder time recovering. That small mistake now will cost her. As Saber's swung down the silver blade, Caster who had sheathed her sword previously as she need another Mystic Code to form her last spell raised her reinforced right hand to block the blade. Of course, Saber's sword could cut through Caster's arm but the resistance brought Caster enough time to retreat. Using a burst of wind prana, Caster pushed herself backward, though not before losing her right arm to Saber.

Saber landed on the ground and Caster could see that the knight has lost 'HER' armor. Now wearing only the red tunic under her armor that's singed in a few places, Saber grinned.

"You're a tough one, Caster. I respect your ability. I've never fought a magus skilled in both sword and the arcane. My armor is not a big price to pay for one of your arm."

Saber said. Caster grit her teeth as she apply a spell to stop the bleeding. It was a mistake for her to let her guard down and now she had paid with one arm.

"Now, shall we start the next round?"

Caster knew that the fight won't be easy from here on out. But she still drew her sword and held it level with her waist. Losing her right arm is quite a blow to her combat potential. She's not proficient in using her left hand for swordsmanship.

"That's enough!"

A powerful voice commanded. Saber of Blue widened her eyes as she recognized who the voice belonged to. Caster took the opportunity to fall back to the source of the voice, one of the Servant of Red. Clad in his armor wielding an invisible sword, the King of Knights slowly walks into the docks to face his Blue faction counterpart.

"I'll take it from here, Caster."

"Saber. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

"There's no need to apologize. Now, stand back and heal. I will fight in your place. Plus, this is personal."

Caster nodded before standing back and joining Illya who came with Saber. She watch as the two Sabers level their gaze on each other. The air became tense, much too tense. Saber of Blue though has a wild air around her but she took everything in strides even if she is not doing well. She enjoyed their brief fight but now Saber of Blue's expression is filled with pure hatred and all those hatred is being aimed at Saber of Red.

"So you've been summoned, father."

She spat the last part as if it was a curse.

"Mordred."

The King of Knights and the Knight of Treachery met on the battlefield once again.

* * *

-Fuyuki outskirt, Valerie vs Saren-

Sepiroth Graal is a very powerful sacred gear that is worthy to be named a Longinus. But so far all users had never been able to utilize its full power and instead fell to the madness of being a living being that can interact with spiritual essence of the world. It is actually like a bastardization of an aspect of Heaven's Feel, the ability to interact with spirits and manipulate the soul. But as the other world is not that well versed in soul magic as this one's no user of Sepiroth Graal could touch even half of the Longinus' potential.

Until Valerie Tepes came

The basic use of the Sepiroth Graal is to manipulate the soul and perform slight modification like erasing a weakness inherent to a race or resurrecting the dead which is only possible in the other world as the Netherworld is very close to the living world there unlike in Nasuverse where the soul goes to Akasha before being reincarnated. But there is much more than just that. Valerie had found a function that can only be used after understanding soul magic to a certain degree.

Temporary race change

This is the true power of Sepiroth Graal, the ability to change one's race through manipulating the whole soul. The default form Valerie will return to will always be Dead Apostle. But now with Sepiroth Graal active, she is something akin to an Angel from her homeworld. Currently with the Sepiroth Graal, Valerie has the raw power of a six winged Angel.

And so light and flame clashes.

As Valerie is not a true Angel, she cannot fight like one as she doesn't know how. But the elemental advantage and what little she could do using her Angelic power is enough.

Valerie formed a longsword made of light and reinforced it to the limit. As Saren sends a torrent of flame towards Valerie, she created a barrier made of light. Pushing past the flame with her barrier, Valerie slashed at the DAA with her light sword. The DAA pivoted to the side to avoid the light sword and then clawed at Valerie. Valerie created another light sword in her left hand and block the claw of the DAA. Saren felt a burning sensation on his palm at the point where his hand meets Valerie's sword.

"A Church Sacrament? I've never seen something like this before. A solid blade made purely of ether? No, not ether… Interesting."

Like how Valerie formed her light sword, Saren formed a sword made of flame with his free hand and slashes at Valerie who blocked it with her other sword. But the flaming sword suddenly disappear and Valerie's sword cuts through empty air, breaking her balance due to the unexpected movement. Saren then kicked Valerie on her abdomen, launching her to the railing by the road. If it were any stronger the railing would've broke and Valerie would've fallen down to the street bellow.

As Valerie recovers, Saren sent three jets of flame to burn her. The younger Dead Apostle created another barrier but this time it is weaker due to being in a hurry. The barrier breaks shortly after but it brought Valerie enough time to jump backward and down bellow. Saren gave chase as he too jumps down after cancelling his attack.

When Saren landed, Valerie had prepared two light spears and hurled it at the DAA. The male Burnheart created two flame swords and deflect the light spears. Valerie kicked off the ground with enough force to break the solid ground she's standing on and create two light swords like before.

Valerie and Saren began to match blades as their battle continue to become more furious. With the Sepiroth Graal pumping her with prana, Valerie could match Saren in a contest of strength using her already stronger body and reinforcement. Her swordsmanship is also not bad. Although not as skilled as Noire and Xenovia, Valerie could be passed as above average in her sword art.

It is an equal battle so far. Saren is powerful and experienced but Valerie is more skilled in close range and her elemental advantage shows itself whenever she cuts Saren. But Valerie didn't get through their exchange of blades without suffering some damage too. Her clothes are singed and she suffered some burn marks from Saren's flame. But with each cut she dealt, Saren's power was drained.

Valerie's quick and accurate slashes are matched by Saren's flames guided by his experience and reflex honed by years of combat. Valerie knew that even if she drained Saren's stamina with each cut, she would be the first to fall to exhaustion. She cannot maintain the transformation indefinitely. If she lost the elemental advantage given by Sepiroth Graal, she would be killed by Saren. He is not even going all out yet. So Valerie made a gamble.

Valerie thrust at Saren's heart which he deflected to the side and subsequently punching the young Apostle with a fiery fist. Valerie tilted her head, making the fist missed by a few inches but still burning her cheek due to the flame's heat. The half Apostle decided that she should put some distance and jump back quite far and high with a burst of prana which she can afford with her reserve.

Once she's airborne, the Tepes girl took out two jewels.

"Release."

Valerie commanded. The prana inside the two jewels are released and Valerie formed a pair of enormous light spears. It is a size she couldn't form normally in such a short time.

Saren also created a large sphere of flame when he saw the amount of prana the young Apostle released. When Valerie had finished forming her spears, he had formed an enormous ball of flame. When Valerie throw the two spears, Saren sends the ball of flame to match her. The resulting explosion sends both of them crashing somewhere.

* * *

-Road to Tohsaka mansion, near Ryuudouji-

"What?! Are you sure about that, Kiritsugu-san?"

Noire almost yelled at Kiritsugu when he told him what is happening to Valerie. The Burnheart sibling, known to move as a pair, they are very close to each other unlike normal magus sibling where one is usually neglected in favor of the heir. They are very dangerous being ranked 23 and 24 in the list of 27 DAA. If it is them, there is a possibility that they could defeat a Servant. Although it won't be easy at all and they are at a disadvantage, it is still there.

"Thank you. We will be heading there soon."

Noire ended his call after hearing what he needs. He immediately increase his pace along with Xenovia who is coming with him.

"The situation is really devolving into a disaster. Now we have two DAA entering Fuyuki."

"DAA? The 27? How bad is it?"

"Saren is known as 'The Inferno'. He used to be a very talented Magi whose fire element had reached the peak of mastery or something. The other is Eileen. She has the unusual element of darkness. Her nickname is 'Black Nightmare'. She is very dangerous. I don't know much about her ability apart from its relation with darkness."

"Why are they here?"

"I have no idea."

When the two of them turn to a corner, Noire by reflex caught an object that soars at high speed towards him. It pushed him back and he almost lost his footing but he managed to stop and look at what he just caught.

"Valerie!"

In his arm is Valerie Tepes whose clothes were burned on many places and she herself sported a lot of burn marks. She's unconscious and Noire could tell that she's low on prana. She looks like she had just fought a very dangerous battle.

"So that explosion we heard earlier was caused by Valerie?"

"She probably fought Saren Burnheart."

Noire concluded based on the burn marks Valerie suffered.

"Right. Now that we got Valerie, let's get back. We're close to Ryuudouji so…"

"Going somewhere?"

'Ohh shit.'

Both Noire and Xenovia thought at the same time. Archer and Berserker had appeared along with two other unknown Servants. Beside them are their respective Masters.

The Blue team has arrived.

* * *

-?-

"That's bad news for the Red team."

"So what do we do Master?"

"We proceed with the plan but help only when needed. The best weapon we have now is the element of surprise."

A man with tanned skin and spiky white hair wearing priestly clothing under a red shroud said to the woman behind him as he look down to Fuyuki from over the cloud. The black haired beauty is his Servant, Assassin. The construction of the Hanging Garden took time and only now have they arrived in Fuyuki.

"It's not really a deal if it is something I also need to do but it works well for me."

"I have sent my doves to the city. Now we only need to wait. Are you sure you don't want to join them now?"

"Shijou Noire and that new girl from Burial Agency should be able to fight their way out somehow. If nothing else, both of them are tenacious. They will not die easily even against that number. For now we have another objective. "

Kotomine Shirou walk back into the flying fortress. He will join the battle soon but not now. Semiramis trailed behind him. Another dangerous pair had entered Fuyuki.

* * *

 **So the Holy Grail War is about to get a lot more complicated. I'm really not good in doing battle scenes and I'm still learning so forgive me if it is not that good. Next chapter will continue the second (or was it third?) night of the 5th Grail War.**

 **Now, I seem to make Caster as a very powerful Servant. Well, yes, Sophia is one of the strongest Servant in this Grail War. She is basically a double summon, a Caster and Saber with Caster as her main class. She was an Archmagus in life and she defeated a Saber in the 3rd Heaven's Feel with the combination of swordsmanship and magecraft. She also has some other things I haven't mentioned so yes, she's the worst possible enemy for a close-range fighter. As for why Saber's Magic Resistant didn't work much. Now only are her spells powerful but she had some tricks she learned during her final battle in the 3rd War to bypass a Saber's Magic Resistance. But that was a Saber with lower resistance than Mordred and doesn't possess Battle Continuation so Caster lowered her guard and lost an arm. Well, she won't be fighting anyone in full power anytime soon.**

 **Next is Valerie. She is a powerful one. If I have to compare, she has the biggest raw power of all the Red Masters and a few tricks up her sleeve. But Saren also didn't go all out. He hadn't used his Reality Marble. I don't know what will happen if an Angel's spear from DxD hit a Dead Apostle so I'm improvising the effect. For now, both Valerie and Saren are out for a while. Well, Saren definitely.**

 **And then Blue meets Red. Arthur meets Mordred and Xenovia/Noire duo meets the Blue faction. Archer and Kiritsugu will join the battle next chapter. This time, people will start dying.**

 **Ohh and I add Shirou and Semiramis. It's not on a whim. They have an important role here but they will only observe for now.**

 **Now for revs.**

 **dragonrider66: Rin won't be as developed since I don't know how to handle Tsundere and the situation is different. Plus the main casts are Noire, Valerie, and Xenovia. But I know I will develop the Emiya family. Illya is with the two Sabers now and Shirou will be a hero next chapter. Blue Masters will also appear. As for Issei's future romance. I already got a list for him but I don't know who will be main. Well, it will probably be Irina or this one character I took from another series. Definitely won't be a devil. It will be an exorcist since he will have a meeting in Romania when he split up with Noire. When Noire met Xenovia and Valerie, Issei will also meet someone (apart from Gasper).**

 **.vendicatore: This will definitely be a fucked up Grail War. But not as fucked up as a Grail War with 50 Servants combining DxD and Fate that I thought about once. Not gonna do it since it's too hard. People and Servants will die soon though. As for IS: Rivals, I'm working on the next chapter.**

 **Guest: I read One Punch Gamer. It is funny but not really on top of my story list. At any rate, the Red faction is very powerful. A Berserker Vlad with boosted parameter from Sepiroth Graal and bloodline, Emiya Kiritsugu the Magus Killer, Archer EMIYA who we know is actually powerful and skilled, an irregular Caster with double summon, Brunhilde the Valkyrie, and then King Arthur himself. I guess only Astolfo can be considered a regular Servant in Red faction and even then I have some tricks for him. So yes, under normal circumstances, the Blue faction is screwed.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been focusing on the Sacred Gear series and I'm getting annoyed with how long the Grail War is going to take here. I'm thinking about switching to Issei early and cover some of the things he do before coming back to the Grail War. Issei will have two arcs or so before the Noire and co's return from Nasuverse anyway so maybe I should cover one of Issei's arc when I got to the middle of the Grail War. Just saying though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Nasuverse or DxD. Although I eat kinoko, I don't like nasu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Fuyuki War part 1**

-With Noire and Xenovia-

"Alright, this doesn't look good at all."

"You don't have to tell me that."

Noire and Xenovia whisper to each other as they noticed the arrival of the eight Blue faction members.

"Well well, what do we have here? It seems like we got a big prey this time. The Shijou brat and the Wizard Marshall's apprentice though she's not looking too good for wear."

One of the Master stepped forward. It is a female with shoulder-length white hair around the same age as Irisviel (appearance-wise) wearing a suit.

"Geh, the old hag Lisa Argent."

And it is not just her that Noire recognize. There is the red head from the Sophia-Ri family, Bram Nuadha-Re Sophia-Ri. He is the master of Berserker since he stood beside him. Beside a man wearing a blue bodysuit wielding a long red spear is the Irish Enforcer, Bazett Fraga Mcremitz. Last of the group is a man sneering at him. He has short blonde hair and red eyes and look to be in his forties, the oldest of the group of four and also the one Noire dislike the most of the four. His name is Glen Trifa and he is the Master of Archer.

"Who are you calling old hag!"

Lisa shouted in irritation. She never like Noire much. In fact they irritate each other by making light jabs here and there. But they are at least cordial when needed.

"So where's your Servant? Don't tell me you forgot to bring your Servant with you when you go out."

Noire gave her a sheepish smile which is all the answer Lisa needs to confirm that he indeed left without his Servant. But Lisa won't move recklessly even knowing that. Noire is powerful and so is his partner. Archer and Berserker said they could match a Servant for a limited time. She knows that if he is actually serious, he could be very dangerous. The boy could fight the lower-ranking DAA evenly. And his partner is Xenovia who wields Durandal, a Noble Phantasm, according to Berserker. She was one of the three who slew Wallachia when he came to Misaki city. Neither of them would be an easy enemy even without their Servant.

"So I guess confrontation is inevitable. Well, before we start, let me send my friend here bac—"

Noire was prevented from sending Valerie back by an arrow destroying the ground inches from him.

"Well, that's too bad."

Noire commented. And the fight started.

"Rider!"

"Come… Caster!"

Both Xenovia and Noire commanded using their command seal. Without waiting for Caster to fully materialize, he tossed Valerie to Xenovia who in turn gave her to Rider to guard. Noire drew his black keys and felt his body being reinforced to unheard level. Caster.

"Xenovia, Noire, I'll be multi-tasking between supporting both of you and healing Valerie. I won't be able to move so protect me! Rider, give Valerie to me and help them!"

Sophia commanded. Rider acknowledged and pass Valerie to her and descent to the ground and dismount from his Hippogriff, drawing his sword. Sophia who is floating over her team had erected a barrier around her with Valerie in her arm being healed. Dozens of flaming blades began to form all around her.

"Archer and Assassin are coming so hold out until then. Saber is occupied with the other Saber and Lancer is also on her way with the others. I don't know where Berserker is but he is probably fighting. Can you guys hold out until I finish healing Valerie at least?"

"No problem Caster."

Rider gave a thumb up as he joins his Master in the fight. Xenovia went straight to Berserker who is smirking while Rider engaged the enemy Rider, Lisa's Servant, which leaves Noire to fend off Archer and Lancer.

"Two Servants? Are you trying to kill me Caster?"

"I'm supporting you Master. Don't worry, I've applied extreme reinforcement to you and my blades can still provide distraction at least."

At Caster's cue, her blades began to fly around, intent on at least disturbing the enemies. Caster also remembers to at least assign two blades to occupy the enemy Masters so that they won't interfere. Even if each Master is outclassed by Noire and Xenovia, they could become a nuisance that could proof to be fatal in combat against Servants. As the blades began to chase away the Blue Masters, the Red faction fighters engage the enemy Servants.

Xenovia with her body reinforced further by Caster now possess the required strength to stand up to Berserker. Having felt the power of the Heroic Spirit with her own body in their last encounter, Xenovia decided to go all out right from the start. Wielding Durandal with her right arm, she drew her black keys and began to engage Berserker of Blue in multi-range combat.

In a straight-up fight, Xenovia is severely outclassed by Berserker in skill and even with extreme reinforcement (which she is determined to learn) the Servant of madness is still the superior one in physical might.

So now better equipped and more prepared, Xenovia became a legitimate threat to Berserker. The speed at which her keys flies are like bullets with how she launch them using the same principles as Prana burst, something she recently learn from their Saber. Although she can't use it to increase her physical prowess, she can use it to launch her keys at bullet speed. Coupled with the fact that these are new keys crafted by Caster after finding their old keys near useless, her attacks are seriously dangerous even to Servants. Coupled with the relentless attack from Caster's flaming blades, Xenovia managed to keep Berserker on the defensive.

When she got in close using Durandal, Xenovia always watch for the two swords that Berserker wields. Xenovia carefully dodge around Berserker's accurate and powerful slashes, although occasionally blocking using the flat of her own massive blade. For now Xenovia employs a hit-and-run tactic, slowly wearing down Berserker with the number of attacks happening at the same time. Alone she might've had a harder time but Caster's blades are very effective and whenever Berserker struck them down, they sometimes explode when Xenovia is outside the blast radius and another flaming blade quickly replace them. For now, the fight is at a stalemate as both fighters tried to get the battle into their pace.

Not far from where Xenovia and Berserker are fighting, the Riders of both factions are facing each other.

Astolfo, the adventurous Paladin of Charlemagne, is not known for his martial prowess. To be honest, if not for his Master's immense talent, he would've had a harder time against his fellow Rider using only his sword alone. No, his value lies in the use of the treasures he received during his life. His superior Master is the reason why despite the difference in skill, Astolfo is still keeping up with Rider of Blue. It is mostly because unlike him, Rider of Blue's Master is incompatible with him and thus the other Rider's performance suffers. It is actually Rider of Blue's skill that kept the battle even. If not, Astolfo could've eventually overwhelmed the enemy Rider with his superior spec and Caster's support.

But the really fierce fight is between Noire and the two Servants. Armed with his black keys and shadows, Noire swiftly move throughout the battlefield, not straying far from Caster but far enough to keep the battle away from the Servant of spell until she heals Valerie. It is a good thing that Archer seems to be fixated on him. Then again, he and Caster pushed back Archer and that coupled with Glen Trifa being her master, Archer of Blue's fixation on him is understandable.

Glen Trifa had been a proud Magus and his family hates the Shijou for a reason and that is because they also use shadows as weapon. They have the magecraft that could mold shadow into solid objects and uses shadow as means to attack. They uses shadows just like him but more offensive than for mobility and pathway creation. They are also older than the Shijou by three generations but had not been very successful in their research. On the other hand, the Shijou family had not only made steady progress but had actually produced Shijou Momoka who was said to be an impossible genius and went to obtain Second Magic and even meld it together with her own magecraft to create the powerful Black Kaleido. The one-sided rivalry between two shadow-user families ended with the Trifa's defeat. Even so, that one-sided rivalry still continues and it annoys Noire to no end. He's really going to kill Trifa in this war.

Shijou Noire proves to be very fast and nimble with how he could avoid all of Lancer and Archer's attacks while also throwing black keys at them, the same new black keys like Xenovia's. He has to admit, the crafting ability of a Brave is truly fearsome, especially Sophia's if she can make so many new keys that are powerful enough to match a Servant's weapon. The battle is less of a battle as the three are keeping things at range and more like a game of cat and mouse, or hide and seek with how they are constantly moving and hiding.

Noire would throw multiple black keys at Lancer's shadow to keep him grounded which can usually hold the Servant of Spear down for around two seconds while also occasionally countering Archer's arrows with his keys. Archer would keep firing at Noire while Lancer try to get close to the Red Master to finish him. Whenever Lancer could get close though, Noire would disappear into the shadow began countering.

"Heh, a slippery one ain't ya!"

Lancer of Blue yelled as he tries to pinpoint Noire's location. If he doesn't know any better, he would've thought that he is fighting Assassin with how good Noire is in concealing his presence and running away. He can't blame him for not fighting him directly though. He is, in the end, a human. A very skilled and powerful one supported by a capable Caster but still a human in the end. Facing both himself and Archer of Blue in direct combat is tantamount to suicide. That's why he opted to fight like this by constantly moving and hiding while also attacking them from range with powerful weapon. Plus he is only buying time for now. Once Caster healed the Dead Apostle girl, she will join the fight and most likely be the most dangerous enemy on the field. All Noire has to do is survive and keep them busy, something he is doing very well in.

While Noire is having an intense game of cat and mouse with Atalanta and Lancer of Blue, Caster of Red, Sophia Brave is about to finish healing Valerie. The dead apostle began to stir in Sophia's arm and finally regain consciousness.

"Are you up?"

Sophia asked the still listless vampire.

"Ugh… Caster? Is that you?"

"Yup, it's Sophia Brave! Everyone's favorite Caster!"

Caster energetically said. Now Valerie is convinced that it is indeed Sophia with how much energy she has. Then she jumped when she remembered her fight with the Inferno. Only when she's falling did she realize that they were in the air. Valerie landed on the ground perfectly and immediately scan her surrounding for any presence of enemies. Instead of finding Inferno or his sister, Valeire felt the presence of Servants.

"Caster!"

"We're in combat with the Blue team."

Caster explained simply.

"You cannot use Sepiroth Graal again. I've healed your physical damage but mental fatigue is another thing entirely."

"How can I help then? Berserker is in combat with the other DAA and is currently occupied."

"It's done. The weapon you asked me to make is done."

Caster then hands Valerie a rapier, a silver rapier made personally by her, Sophia Brave, the greatest craftsman of the Brave family. Valrie traced the beautifully made hilt of her new weapon with her finger. She grip the hilt and draws the thin blade from its scabbard. The weight feels right and the blade is flawless. It is a blade that shows Caster's worth as a crafter; Beautiful and powerful, enough to stand side-by-side with legendary weapons and not be found lacking.

"It's hard to make it but… it's finally done. It is my best creation after my own weapon and Momoka's compass and made from the same material."

Valerie decide to admire the work of art later. Swinging the sword twice to test it, Valerie let out a satisfied smirk as she joins her friends on the battlefield. Caster then took to the air once again as she felt the presence of their allies arriving.

It is time for the Red team to counterattack.

* * *

It came fast and hard. Three arrows was about to hit Lancer of Blue when he was engaging Noire in a clash of blades when he noticed the arrows from the corner of his vision. Spinning his spear skillfully, the blue Lancer intercepted all the arrows with his red spear before glaring straight at the source of the attack. On top of a building not far from there stood Archer of Red holding a black composite bow. The white haired Archer's steel eyes met the red eyes of the blue Lancer. During that short exchange between Lancer and Archer, Noire had already disappeared, now engaging Atalanta as Archer of Red resume shooting at Lancer of Blue which the skilled Lancer either evade or strike down.

'Tch. Guess I need to get closer.'

Rushing to the Archer's location, Lancer dematerialize into spirit form.

When Noire noticed that reinforcement had arrived, he breathed a sigh of relief as he had been pushing himself to the limit to fight two very capable Servants even if he is mostly running away. With their Archer getting Lancer's attention, he could focus on fighting Archer of Blue, Atalanta.

"Noire!"

"Valerie, help Astolfo against the enemy Rider!"

Noire commanded. Valerie would like to help Noire but with Caster now free, she can help Noire fight Archer of Blue. As it is not the time to argue, Valerie nodded and went off to find Rider.

"You should've let the vampire help you. You cannot triumph against me alone."

Archer said as she shot another barrage of arrows that Noire intercepted using his keys. Noire smirked as he replies;

"Not alone."

Atalanta's beast-like instinct alerted her as she jump away from her current spot, barely avoiding being incinerated as the ground beneath her erupts in a burst of flame.

"Caster."

The cat girl growled as the Servant of Spell descends upon her with sword drawn. More flaming blades began to appear and the wind began to blow stronger as Caster release her arcane might. Archer had to keep jumping to avoid Caster's sword, both the flying ones and the one in her hand.

"Tch. A Caster using sword?"

"Maa, it just so happen that I am a decent swordsman. Just like what Momo-tan said. The more range you can cover the better."

Atalanta would've dismissed Caster's sword skill if not for the fact that she managed to intercept her fast arrows using her sword. Not only that but Noire suddenly appeared behind her and slashed at her with his keys. Unable to avoid Caster's attack from the front and Noire's ambush from the shadows, Atalanta could only try to minimize the damage she would receive. Noire's keys cut through her right side while Caster's sword manage to slash her left thigh. The first blood goes to the Servant and Master duo.

Atalanta wished that her Master could at least help her by distracting Noire but the boy outclasses Glen Trifa by quite a margin. Having her Master fight the boy is too dangerous as he is skilled enough to match a Servant and Caster's magic will definitely support him.

Being pushed by the combined effort of the Master and Servant, Archer decided to go all out. She finally unleash her Noble Phantasm. She pulled Tauropolos' string to the limit and unleashed a single arrow towards the sky.

"Phoebus… Catastrophe!"

* * *

 **I'll be honest, the Casters in this Grail War are the true monsters, both of them. Yup, Sophia just kept all the enemy Masters in check while assisting Noire, Xenovia, and Astolfo in their battle against enemy Servants. Overpowered? I will say yes. Don't worry, Caster of Blue is a match to her and she will have to use her full power to win against him. There's a reason why Sophia is so powerful and can use seemingly endless amount of prana. I'll reveal part of her true power next chapter.**

 **Next chapter will continue the battle and Kiritsugu's arrival. I don't know how many more chapters till the night ends since there is still Mordred vs Arthur and then Shirou Kotomine and Semiramis and we can't forget about Kotomine Kirei and Gil... Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Maybe I'll kill a few characters off screen or the Grail War will have around 20 chapters or maybe more.**

 **Anyway, like I said in the beginning, I might get back to Issei right in the middle of Heaven's Feel and finish one of his arcs first before getting back and it's becoming more tempting by the minute.**

 **Now for the revs**

 **dragonrider66: Just consider it a messed up Grail War... Actually, I forgot about another Ruler. I'm keeping Jeanne for later so I don't have anyone to be the Ruler for this Grail War. Just chalk it up to the mess created by a lot of things like Momoka's fight with the black beast. As for characters from other series, I have three characters ready in reserve. One of them will be Issei's main while the other two I haven't decided. Anyway, take a guess who those two are. One is from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and the other is from Madan no Ou to Vanadis. I'll be tinkering with their power a little to fit either DxD or Nasuverse's system.**

 **Hikari Nova: Well, the 5th Heaven's Feel arc focuses on the OC, Xenovia, and Valerie. Issei will be taking the lead in the next arc so I'm interchanging them with each arc. The Grail War is taking too long though so you might see Issei soon since I'll probably cut it in the middle and do one Issei arc before returning.**

 **So sorry for the long wait. Please follow and give me more prana through revs. People will start dying next chapter... and I forgot about Brunhilde and Fiore.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fuyuki War part 2**

'He should be done around now.'

Valerie hold up her command seal and focus he prana as she issue a single command. Her command seal began to glow, ready to answer whatever command she issue.

"Come… Berseker!"

Valerie's command seal flashes and breaking the barrier of space Berserker appear, still in combat-worthy condition apart from a few scratches which Valerie took care with healing magecraft.

"Your enemy gave you trouble?"

"As fellow Apostles, you should know how sturdy we are. Do not worry, I can still fight."

"Good. Then you support Rider. Defeat the enemy Rider and then help anyone from our team you come across if you're still in good condition. If not, astralize and rest. I give you permission to use your Noble Phantasm at your discretion."

"Very well."

Receiving his order, Berserker head to where Astolfo is fighting with spear in hand. Meanwhile, Valerie rush to aid Xenovia against Berserker. Although she cannot use Sepiroth Graal's main ability, she at least has the vast magical reserve of Sepiroth Graal at her disposal.

Activating her magic circuit, Valerie began pouring prana into her new rapier. The blade began to be covered in a small torrent of wind. When she finally got close enough, Valerie accelerate the wind's rotation and shoot it from the end of her sword. The attack was unexpected and with Xenovia taking all of Berserker's focus, the wind blast scored a direct hit on Berserker… which only slightly wound him and push him away.

"Tch, another one eh? You're not human."

"Half-Apostle. My name is Valerie Tepes, Master of Berserker of Red."

"Two against one huh. I guess it's time to go all out!"

With Valerie joining the fray, the battle between Servant and Masters began anew.

Coming from both sides, Xenovia and Valerie tried to flank Berserker. The two of them attack at the same time. When Xenovia attack high, Valerie would attack low. With her rapier made by Sophia and covered in a layer of cutting wind, her weapon could harm a Servant… of course, that is if she could hit them.

Berserker took the two of them on with both of his weapons. Twisting and twirling his left spear-like sword to block all of Xenovia's well placed attack. But he didn't have to spend as much effort with Valerie since compared to Xenovia who had been wielding a sword ever since she could wield one, Valerie is a novice in fencing and her threat is only backed up by her power as an Apostle. All her attacks are basically just well-placed thrusts for the hero. Unlike in her fight against Saren where she has the advantage of element and smaller gap between skill in close combat, Berserker is much stronger and their skill can be compared to day and night. Valerie only realize the massive difference between her fight with Saren and the hero when none of her attacks even graze the great warrior.

"Not as skilled as the blue girl but impressive strength… and impressive weapon. The little girl's blade I can understand but shouldn't yours break when it hit mine?"

"This blade was made by Caster using her Noble Phantasm, Forge of Brave. It allows her to create weapons that could match a Noble Phantasm although all smithing process must be done manually which took time. This rapier… is my own Noble Phantasm!"

"Heh, interesting! Then are you worthy of that blade, little Apostle?!"

Berserker swung down his right hand sword with great force. Valerie block the sword with her rapier but the force of Berserker's swing was so great that the ground beneath her cracked and she was brought down on one knee. If she wasn't an Apostle, she would've been squashed under the force of Berserker's strength.

From behind Berserker Xenovia appeared. Her holy sword glowing with power came down on Berserker but was met with the Servant's other weapon. But the distraction was enough for Valerie to take out a gem and throw it at Berserker. The Servant though prove his worth to his name as a great warrior and immediately notice Valerie's action and kicked Valerie's hand before she can fully complete the motion of a throw. Berserker then push Xenovia back with all his strength and the exorcist began to stagger.

But Berserker forgot that he's not fighting just them. From the corner of his eye, he saw one of Sophia's flying blade speeding towards him. With both of his hands occupied and his position where both of his hands fully extended to push down his adversaries and his feet firmly planted to the ground after his kick, Berserker has no way to intercept the blade unless he release one of his sword. Berserker did that. His left hand that has been pushing Valerie down release the grip on his sword and did what should've been impossible without an insane amount of skill, something he possess.

Berserker dodged the blade and kicked Xenovia away and then grabbed the hilt of the flying blade as he did a full turn and throw it at another flying blade. Valerie took this chance to attack Berserker with a flurry of thrusts from her rapier. But the great warrior just dodged all her thrusts easily like he could see them all.

"You have more power than the other girl but your skill pales in comparison."

Berserker commented. When Valerie made her last thrust aimed at his forehead, Berserker only tilted his head to avoid the blade and even grabbed it with his right hand as he had dropped both of his weapons. Not even caring that the rapier's blade could cut through his skin, Berserker instead pull the rapier along with its wielder towards him and kneed the apostle right in her stomach. If she were a normal human, Valerie's body would've been obliterated.

Berserker did not stop just there and release his grip on Valerie's weapon as he send a powerful punch which connect to Valerie's face, sending the apostle through a concrete wall of a nearby building.

Of course, Berserker did not forget about Xenovia whom he considered to be the more dangerous of the two. She has more skill which she shows when she had managed to get close enough to attack when Berserker had been busy incapacitating Valerie. Berserker did a 180 degrees turn and throw a very quick punch at where Xenovia is.

Xenovia though had anticipated that and managed to avoid his powerful punch which would've obliterated her by ducking under it and was about to slash Berserker with Durandal when Berserker pivoted and kicked her with his left leg that she fortunately manage to block using the flat of her blade but it sent Xenovia skidding for a few meters before stopping and she drop to one knee, using Durandal as support. Her breathing became harder as fatigue finally caught up to the exorcist.

"As expected of a legendary hero. You're very powerful."

"You too little girl. If only you were born earlier. That skill for someone so young can only come either from pure talent or great dedication. I figure that you're the second from how hard you were fighting."

Xenovia had never felt talented. If there is anything she possess that resembles a talent that is her ability to wield Durandal, the sole source of her pride and worth as a warrior. That is why she try hard to be worthy of her sword. And here in this Holy Grail War she can find out if she is worthy or not. By exchanging blades with heroes of old age, those whose skill are legendary, those whose name are as well known as their weapon.

Receiving a compliment from someone like Berserker, at least Xenovia could feel a little pride from it even if she is about to die. She's reaching her limit. But she will not die now, not like this, on the ground giving up when she still has power left to fight. No, she no longer desire to win,

 _"_ _The Grail War is not a game Xenovia. It is a death match between Magi fighting using both their magecraft and cunning. Some would play fair and some would play dirty. And then there is the Servants. You must not be so arrogant to think that you can fight against legendary heroes who have transcended humanity."_

Ciel's words rang in her head. Xenovia let out a weak smile as she chuckled at her own predicament. What was she thinking anyway? Ciel was right, she had perhaps been arrogant. But now is not the time to think of such things. It is time to fight.

"It seems that I cannot win. I can accept that. But… I will not accept being cut down here!"

Using her will and what's left of her strength, Xenovia stood up. She can still fight, but not for long. Even so, she has to fight or die. Holding Durandal with both her hands, the exorcist renew her stance with the blade of the holy sword pointed towards the hero.

Somewhere in France, a rusted old sword in Rocamadour began to glow with power.

"I see… well then warrior, try to survive!"

As Xenovia's resolve hardens, Durandal began to give out a much stronger light until it finally covers the sword in a thin layer of light. The sword became lighter in Xenovia's hand as she felt her power rise.

'Durandal… I will not disappoint you.'

"Hoo, it seems that your sword is starting to truly accept you. Let's see how you fare now."

Berserker is fast, very fast… But Xenovia is more agile with her smaller build. And with her getting used to Berserker's speed and her own natural instinct coupled with Durandal becoming lighter, Xenovia can now keep up with Berserker's movement.

As the hero retrieved one of his weapons, the more sword-like one, both of them continue their battle. Xenovia try her best to avoid Berserker's sword as she stay out of its range and circling around the hero with her mobility. She knew she cannot stand another hit from the hero.

"Pressure blast!"

Suddenly, a blast of compressed air hit Berserker. Although it did nothing, this made Berserker aware that the other combatant had recovered. Valerie with her left hand extended towards Berserker walk out of the rubble which are the remains of the wall she crashed into. Her face very bruised and blood dripping from her mouth from organ damage due to Berserker's kick. Although she's very durable, she's not as tough as full Apostles and her recovery time is much slower.

"I'm not out yet. Burst!"

"Wha-"

The ground under Berserker exploded. Valerie was lucky that Berserker was standing right over the gem he kicked from her hand earlier. It became an impromptu trap which she managed to sprung. She had hoped that it was enough to take down Berserker.

But it was not to be as Berserker had managed to defend himself from the brunt of the explosion by positioning himself to facing the gem and putting both his arms in front of him. He was thrown several feet into the air but he was otherwise barely hurt except for the light burn marks on his hands.

"Not yet!"

The duo did not end there. Once Berserker is in the air, Xenovia leapt and with her sword in one hand using gravity to increase the power of her swing, the exorcist swung down her sword midair with all the strength she has.

"Feel the power of Durandal!"

"Hrunting!"

Calling his weapon's true name, the black sword that was left on the ground flew to Berserker's hand and began to glow with ominous burning aura. Berserker raise his sword to meet the blue sword as the holy sword clashes with the demonic sword. The release of two Noble Phantasms created an explosion which throws both Xenovia and Berserker and sent them flying to the ground. Although Berserker crashes hard, Xenovia was caught by a woman who had just arrived.

"She's heavily wounded, Master."

"I will take care of Xenovia. Lancer, take care of the enemy Berserker."

"Yes, mistress."

A woman whose beauty is comparable to the night sky itself. A beauty that transcends mortal although marred with everlasting sorrow. That is a fitting description of Lancer as she summon her large blue spear and walk towards Berserker who had just recovered.

"Hero…"

"Lancer of Red."

There is something wrong in the head with Lancer. Berserker of Blue instinctively knew it when she called him Hero. This is one woman nobody should freely flirt with. Her eyes reflected a certain amount of madness. It is hidden underneath her breathtaking beauty but it is there. The woman is at least partially mad and he knew it.

"Careful Lancer! He is Beowulf, the slayer of Grendel!"

Valerie warned from the sidelines. She had recovered enough but she won't be jumping into the fight when it's a Servant vs Servant. She barely survived earlier and she's not feeling suicidal right now.

"Beowulf, slayer of Grendel. One of Vikings' greatest Hero. A worthy opponent indeed."

At one moment, Lancer was standing almost thirty meters away. And the next instant she's right in front of the now revealed Beowulf, thrusting with her lance. The hero almost didn't follow the woman's speed but it was only for a split second. The slayer of Grendel used Hrunting to block Lancer's thrust which alerted him to how dangerous the woman is as he was pushed backward by the force of her attack as flames gather around her body.

'Strong!'

The strength behind Lancer's attack is enough to make him flinch. In the course of the Grail War, this is his first time facing an enemy Servant in battle. He had engaged in a light spar with his fellow Blue Servants though but so far he always claim superiority in brute strength.

Until now

As one of the four Servants powered by Sephiroth Graal, Lancer's stats are more than impressive. Her original parameter are already impressive enough but with the boost from Valerie's Grail, Lancer became a true powerhouse both physically and in arcane.

"…"

"…"

The two Servants stare at each other intently, waiting for either of them to make a move.

But the battle never commence when Berserker felt his connection with his Master was severed. The suddenness of the disconnection surprise him and he knows that the situation is bad. There is only one thing that came to mind when this happen.

His Master is dead.

"Berserker! Retreat back to Ryuudouji! Our Master had been killed."

Archer who suddenly appear beside him sporting numerous wounds and burns informed. Berserker clicked his tongue and carefully eyed Lancer of Red.

"If you wish to retreat then do so now."

"Tch, right when we finally got to the good part. Still, I thank you for letting us go."

Both Berserker and Archer of Blue astralize. With their presence gone, Lancer dismiss her spear. The Red faction members began to gather as the battle ended. The first to arrive are Noire and Caster followed by Rin and Archer and then Berserker and Rider with the last being Emiya Kiritsugu, Assassin.

Rider and Berserker doesn't look very good as there are numerous cuts on their body but thankfully no fatal wounds. Noire and Caster looks fine apart from Noire looking extremely tired and barely standing with one arm draped over Caster's shoulder. Rin looks fine although a little tired but Archer's right arm is bloodied and it doesn't look like he'll be using it anytime soon. Kiritsugu is the only one perfectly fine with not even a speck of dust on his clothes.

"So everyone here is alive and accounted for?"

Kiritsugu asked as he scan the whole Red faction member present in this battle.

"Apart from some minor scratches we're mostly fine."

"The enemy Rider proves to be a very tenacious fellow but both I and Rider managed to slay him."

Astolfo and Vlad reported.

"Prana… depleted… all else… fine…"

Noire managed to speak before falling unconscious due to his reserve being depleted and mental fatigue.

"Xenovia is suffered numerous broken bones and internal bleeding. She'll live for now but…"

"I'll heal her."

Caster give the unconscious Noire to Astolfo and ask Fiore to lay Xenovia on the ground to perform first aid. She'll heal her fully when they get back.

Valerie look at Xenovia's unconscious form with worry. Unlike her, Xenovia is a normal human without regenerative power. Although she didn't suffer any direct hit from Berserker, she had been forcing herself at the last moment, possibly straining the limit of her body. Plus she definitely felt the result of the clash between Durandal and Hrunting and at such close range, she's lucky that she's even alive.

"I've closed her internal injuries. It's a miracle she's still alive. Any longer and she would been dead."

Valerie felt relief washes through her when she heard that Xenovia will survive. Her attention then went to Noire. She will need to tell everyone about the Burnheart sibling targeting him. But not now. All of them are tired and what they need now is a good rest.

"Good. Now let's go back before the enemy decides to come back and attack us. Caster and Assassin of Blue are still unaccounted for."

"Wait, Kiritsugu-san, who killed the enemy Masters?"

Valerie asked, honestly curious to who put an end to the seemingly long fight.

"I did. The three enemy Masters are too occupied with avoiding Caster's blades that they didn't notice me before it's too late."

"Ohh."

As expected of the Magus Killer. He is truly the greatest modern-day assassin.

"Enforcer Mcremitz managed to escape along with Lancer but we have dealt a substantial blow to the Blue faction. For now we will rest."

Agreeing with the idea of rest, the Red team began their walk back to the Emiya estate.

Another night ended in the fifth Heaven's Feel… and it will be the last night Fuyuki kept its illusion of peace. Little did they know that the War is just starting and it will only get worse.

* * *

 **This is not the end of the first major battle of the Fifth War. Next chapter will have the rest of Caster & Noire vs Archer of Blue and a little Archer of Red and Rin vs Lancer of Blue and Bazzet. Berserker and Rider of Red vs Rider of Blue will be skipped along with Kiritsugu assassinating the enemy Masters. Otherwise it will take too long. There is also Arthur vs Mordred so the first big battle won't end in this chapter, not yet. Maybe next chapter.**

 **Also, the main enemy of this arc will be revealed soon. And Ciel will enter Fuyuki soon. I've closed the vote for adding Ciel to Noire's harem and the answer is yes! More things to do. Ohh and I'll switch to Issei's first arc after I'm done with Arthur vs Mordred. The Grail War had been going on for too long.**

 **And as for the three characters I stole. One is from Ikusa Megami series of eroge by Eushully and she will be paired with Issei. She'll be introduced in Issei's first story arc which will be in 2 chapters. The second one is from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and she will be paired with Noire. She will appear right after the Holy Grail War in Noire's second arc. As for the third, she came from Madan no Ou to Vanadis and will be paired with Sieg. You know, the Homunculus Dragon one who is paired with Jeanne. I already a list of pairing for him and it will be hillarious. Sadly, I don't know when he will appear. Probably after the legendary Kokabiel arc of DxD and around the Peace Treaty arc.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Jedgement of the Arbiter: I don't know what I was thinking when I brought all these people into the Grail War. At least I've killed off the minor characters... right after introducing them... without giving them any lines except for Lisa Argent. I'm quite cruel.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Sieg will appear and I already have his powers down, sorry. I promise to make it interesting and allow him to stand on the same level as Noire and Issei at full power. Which means something equal to a Sorcerer of True Magic.**

 **dragonrider66: Not really one night but I'm starting to hope that I could finish it quick. As for your Vanadis guess... Elen is a big no along with Ludmila. Just wait for it.**

 **Okay, since I'm totally tired after making this one, I only have one thing left to say. Follow and review. The more follow I get, the more prana I have. I will need it to activate my Noble Phantasm.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Been a while. It's just dumb luck that I got an inspiration for a new chapter. I decided to cut some stuff and save em for the second part of the Grail arc. I also did some thinking and... I find it hard to kill anyone in the Red faction unless I kick some girls out from Noire's harem. We can't be unfair when dealing with character death, right? I don't know if I will go through with it but it depends on how this story will go. From now on in the Red faction side only the trio of Noire, Xenovia, and Valerie are granted plot armor. The others... might die sometimes in the future. It's just the reality of war. In case you don't believe that I will dare to go through with it, check my Apocalypse of Maxwell. If I go through with the original plan and pairing list, almost no one in the Red faction dies. What the hell kind of war is that?**

 **Anyway, I'm working on chapter 13 too which will wrap up Grail War arc part 1 and we will enter a new arc focusing on Issei. This Grail War had gone on for too long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Fuyuki War part 3**

-Caster of Red & Noire vs Archer of Blue-

"Phoebus… Catastrophe!"

Atalanta unleash her Noble Phantasm and a rain of arrows fell down onto the Servant and Master pair. Caster shove her master behind and raise her remaining hand towards the Noble Phantasm attack. She chanted in a speed unheard of as silvery flame erupted from beneath her.

Although Caster has a plethora of defensive spells she can use, she had decided that it is time to unleash one of her trump cards. Despite the scale though, this is her lesser noble phantasm.

 _'_ _A thousand years we stroke our anvil_

 _A thousand years we forge_

 _Our way of life is in fire and steel_

 _Refined with each generation_

 _Until our soul itself became a forge_

 _Witness the pride of our clan_

 _Our humble beginning from within_

 _The Forge of Brave!'_

As Caster finish her chanting, the flame beneath her feet expanded and engulfed the three of them as they all disappear before Phoebus Catastrophe could hit.

When Noire opened his eyes and saw that he was not burned, he found himself standing in what appears to be an endless hall. The hall is as large as the world itself but Noire knew it is a hall since there are walls and ceilings made of stone. There are also tables spread all around with blueprints of weapons. There are also forges and things he would expect to find in a blacksmith's shop.

"This is… a Reality Marble."

Noire spoke in awe. He is witnessing one of the greatest mystery in the world, the deployment of a Reality Marble. Apart from Dead Apostles, very few humans had ever managed to achieve a Reality Marble and any who did would've gotten an immediate sealing designation.

"It is not something I achieved in life. Sometimes, a Noble Phantasm manifests in the form of a Reality Marble. This is the result of the Brave family's fame in crafting. We are the best of the best and as I am the best even among my family, my skill and my family's fame had blended to create this Reality Marble. Our craft is our life, a Brave always carry a forge inside each of their heart, that was what my father used to tell me. In here we carry our forge, our materials, and our craft."

Caster waves her arm once and all tables, blueprints, and forges disappear. What's left are… mountains of crafted weapons and items.

"We don't just make weapons but we have lots of those here all with their own unique effect. Admittedly not many of them can be used freely outside of this reality marble but here, anyone can use everything. Master!"

Noire grabbed one of the swords scattered throughout the hall and charged at Archer. Once he grabbed the sword, he felt himself becoming faster and lighter. A speed-enhancing mystic code, or is it Noble Phantasm? Noire doesn't care what it is. Using his enhanced speed, he swiftly approaches Archer of Blue and engaged her in close combat. Atalanta uses her divine bow to parry each of Noire's slashes.

Still being the quicker and possessing better footwork out of the two of them, Atalanta could match Noire in close combat despite not being her specialty. It is a stalemate. Noire is skilled but doesn't have as good an instinct as Archer of Blue or her experience and footwork. It is only because he is more familiar with close combat weapon that the straight up confrontation is even equal.

"I hope you didn't forget about me Archer!"

Having been kept busy by Noire, Archer failed to notice Caster preparing for another attack. Caster is pointing a gun mystic code at Archer loaded with a special gem bullet. It is one of her earlier mystic code and faulty due to its high prana consumption to activate which she just doesn't have when she first made it or the necessary skill to use it. Now though, loaded with Servant Caster's prana and fire element, she pulled the trigger and a very large ball of flame shoot towards Archer. Noire had pulled back using Black Door so he won't get caught in the blast and then Archer was engulfed in a ball of flame that explodes upon contact.

"That's a powerful mystic code."

Noire whistled at the scale of the explosion. It is equal to a tactical missile in power.

"It's not a very good weapon though. True it is powerful but the activation cost is too high for anyone without two thousand units of prana at minimum."

"What?"

"The activation cost is around a thousand and six hundred. It's one of my earlier work. It packs a lot of firepower but I can't use it back then. As a Servant though, I can use it without a problem, especially since I'm supported by a powerful Master and Valerie's Sepiroth Graal. Truthfully, I have spells with greater firepower but I want to at least use the weapon once. Besides, I have plenty of prana to spare and although not as powerful against a Servant as my spells as a Caster, it is enough to…"

"Phoebus Catastrophe!"

"Master!"

From over the fire, a very angry Archer unleashed her Noble Phantasm once again. Archer managed to shot down Caster's bullet with a quick draw and managed to move a distance from the blast but the power of the bullet still managed to hurt her greatly. At least she could finish Caster's Master. That's the last time she can use her Noble Phantasm today.

Noire who doesn't have the time to move and has nowhere to go so he did the only other thing he could. He had never tested it in a live combat situation before but he just hope it goes well.

" _Black Door Open_."

Noire's magic circuits flared to life the moment he said the aria to activate the advanced spells of Black Door. He is totally not looking forward to this. Defensive application of Black Door was never pretty and it was never developed by the Shijou due to other, more efficient alternatives that he has yet to master.

Unfortunately, it is the only defensive ability he can deploy fast enough to help him. Defensive technique was never developed much since the Shijou could pretty much teleport to any shadows and any decent Shijou magus could do it in the blink of an eye so there was no need to develop much defensive technique and those that are available in his family crest are flawed. Obviously none of his predecessors had found themselves facing a Servant that could pull off an anti-army attack and the only one who did in the past, his mother, is already a monster on the level of Servants backed by a True Magic.

Shadow appear from underneath him and rose up to create a defensive shield. Of course, a mere shield would've fallen under the power of a Noble Phantasm but this is not just a shield but another application of the Shijou's 'pathway'. As the arrows met the shield, they did not clash and break. Instead the arrows disappear into the shadow.

"Khh… my circuits are…"

Noire bit his lips as he tries to bear the pain. His circuits are working at full power to provide prana for the only defense between him and Archer's Noble Phantasm. He curse his predecessors for not developing this aspect of their magecraft further. The defense involves controlling the shadow to form a defensive barrier that absorbs all attack. Sounds powerful and in fact, it is very powerful. But the problem is that it consumes a great amount of prana due to the need to manipulate the shadow to make a physical barrier and then connecting the pathway before absorbing foreign object that more often than not are laced with foreign prana signature.

The first process cost a good amount of prana but it is nothing compared to the defense itself. Black Door was never meant to be used by others and the pathway would be disturbed should it meet with foreign prana signature and the maintenance cost to keep the pathway open when meeting with a foreign prana signature is great. Maintaining it against a Noble Phantasm that rains a continuous volley of arrows is just plain torture. Fortunately or unfortunately, the attack ended after a full fifteen seconds.

"Master!"

Caster ran to her Master's side. He is currently on his knees and barely conscious. Seeing this opportunity, Archer shot three arrows towards Noire.

An angry Caster blocks all of them with a sword. Both of them are about to clash once again when Archer felt it, the severed connection between her and her Master.

"No… Master!"

 _'_ _Archer, this is Bazzet. We've been had. The enemy Servant had killed the other Masters. I was engaging Archer of Red and his Master so I didn't see who killed them. Possibly one of the Servant and Master pair unaccounted for. Rider had also fallen. We need to pull back.'_

Archer grit her teeth in anger. Her master had been killed and now they have no other choice than to retreat. If she continue to fight, she'll most likely lose since she had spent a lot of prana utilizing her Noble Phantasm. Without her Master, she'll likely disappear due to prana depletion in the middle of her fight with Caster. As much as she hates it, they have to pull back for now.

The first major battle of the Holy Grail War ended.

* * *

-Emiya Estate-

The red faction all return to the Emiya estate tired and spent, most of them who fought anyway, especially the fighting Masters. Out of the three Masters who fought, Valerie is surprisingly or unsurprisingly the most well off. The majority of the battle against Berserker was fought by Xenovia after all. Noire only suffers from depleted prana as the cost for maintaining his defense was just that great. He swears to do something about that.

But the worse of them is Xenovia.

Various laceration and internal bleeding, extreme fatigue and torn muscles, it was surprising that she's still alive. Her tenacity is to be respected. She basically fought a high-class Servant, a Berserker Beowulf of all thing, almost single-handedly and live to tell the tale. It's insane. Although being able to fight Beowulf can be attributed to possessing Durandal, it is still an incredible feat.

"You are exceptional, no, more than exceptional."

Sophia who is in the process of healing the informal member of the burial agency said. The red haired Servant herself is surprised at how tenacious she could be. There is great potential in the Durandal wielder and she'll be damned if she let it go to waste. But still, the unconscious blue haired girl is very reckless in her attempt to prove herself worthy.

Sophia began to think about tonight's battle. First there was Valerie against the two DAA, the Burnheart siblings. Even without being told, she knew why they came. It seems that the past is catching up to her, to them. Then of course the battle against the enemy Saber that their own Saber identified as Mordred. Sophia has no doubt that the resulting battle would be brutal. It is concerning that the two Sabers and their respective Masters had suddenly gone missing. Something happened after she was called by Noire.

Then there is the battle against the Blue faction. All in all, that battle is their undisputable victory. It was all thanks to the capable Masters of the Red faction maximizing all their advantage. Noire and herself together could lock down the enemy Archer and Lancer along with the enemy Masters. Valerie and Xenovia kept Beowulf busy. That left Berserker and Rider to deal with Rider of Blue. Against two Servants with enhanced parameter and more liberal use of Noble Phantasm due to exceptional Masters, Rider of Blue fell.

Assassin of Red, Emiya Kiritsugu used the chaos of the battlefield to take out all enemy Master present there apart from Bazzet Fraga Mcremitz who along with Lancer engaged Tohsaka Rin and Archer of Red. With that, the Blue faction's battle strength had considerably weakened. On the other hand, they have not lost anyone here. The disappearance of the two Sabers and their Masters is a concern though and the Emiya family in particular is not happy about it.

Still, overall the result of tonight's battle is in their favor.

But… it could've been better.

Sophia knew they could've beaten Archer of Blue if she had only went all out and use all her Noble Phantasm without restrain. There is no need for her to hold back. Her identity is as clear as day to any Magus worth their salt. Hiding her identity is redundant so why did she not unleash her remaining Noble Phantasm? As a result, she lost one of her arm and Noire had to use his most draining magecraft.

"Sophia? Is Xenovia alright?"

Sophia was broken out of her thought when Valerie came into the room with Noire who had more or less recovered enough to walk although he needs to be supported by the half-Apostle. Sophia smiled seeing them. The three of them are close, quite close to each other. To think that at first they didn't get along very much. According to Zelretch, Valerie used to be rather shy and jumpy while Xenovia was quite hostile. But now the three of them are best of friends and maybe they can become something even more.

Valerie obviously has feelings for Noire. She won't call it love yet but there is something. It is just unfortunate that Noire seems to be paying more attention to Xenovia but Noire's action is not due to love but more like a sense of responsibility for dragging Xenovia into this mess. Valerie is another matter since she readily agree to become Zelretch's apprentice but Xenovia was apprehensive so he felt responsible for dragging her into something outside her will and possibly ruining her career as an exorcist.

Valerie is no doubt jealous of the attention Xenovia got from Noire. Sophia did wonder how she could grow feelings for her friend's son when he spent less time with her. It will be interesting to find out. Sophia is feeling giddy at imagining the drama that will come out of the three's relationship.

"Ara, Valerie and Noire… and Fiore?"

Sophia did not see her before but behind the duo is Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia with Lancer pushing her wheelchair. She did not expect Fiore to visit Xenovia.

"How's her condition?"

"Stable and slowly recovering. I'm tempted to confiscate Durandal though. She's too reckless."

Valerie and Noire agree with her, especially Noire. Twice Xenovia faced Berserker of Blue and twice she suffered the greatest wound in a battle. Noire knew that Xenovia is tougher than any normal girl but she's still human so being so reckless against an enemy Servant is something crazy. She's not an Apostle with powerful healing factor and superhuman body. If this keeps up, she could probably beat Berserker in single combat but at the cost of her own life and nobody wants that.

"Xenovia-san, she's very impressive fighting the enemy Berserker like that."

Fiore said, praising the blue haired girl. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive even a single minute against a Servant as powerful as Beowulf despite being one of Yggdmillenia's best magus. Although Durandal played a big role, Xenovia's skill, strength and tenacity is what allows her to fight against a Servant head on. Well, there's also the part where she disregard her own safety but it's still impressive.

"It is until she gets herself killed. Honestly, her injuries only got worse with each battle. If this goes on she'll die in the next battle and if not then the battle after that."

Sophia complained. They really have to do something about this but Xenovia won't stop fighting enemy Servants directly, especially Beowulf who will no doubt seek her for a rematch just like how Atalanta will seek Noire and her. She'll have to do something about this but what?

"Anyway, you guys can stay here but don't cause any disturbance. Xenovia needs her rest to recover."

Everyone nodded as Sophia got up to her feet from her seiza and walk out. Noire and Valerie look at her oddly as she disappears behind the door she slides close.

"Is it just me or she looks more serious than usual?

* * *

 **And we're done there. I decided to wrap up the battle with Caster and Noire vs Atalanta. Originally there should be Saber vs Saber along with Rin and Archer vs Bazzet and Lancer but I decided to skip them. Saber vs Saber will be in Grail War part 2 while the Archer vs Lancer is just like usual. We've seen them fight each other too much.**

 **Next chapter will conclude part 1 of this arc and Sophia Brave will really show what she's capable of. The enemy Assassin and Caster will also appear and I will set up stuff for part 2. After that we will go back to Issei for 1 arc. I've been dragging the grail war for too long.**

 **Now for the revs**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: Funny you should ask how. All I can say is that this Grail War is unusual not only because of stuff already seen here but because the strongest Servant in this Grail War are both side's Casters. Caster of Blue will appear next chapter.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: I won't forget to give something nice to my dear Xenovia. If you're waiting for Issei's side then wait no longer. It's already upon us. As for the Vanadis that will make an appearance, it will be a while until you find out since the plan was to pair her with Sieg and he won't be appearing for a while. At least, not until after the Grail War. As for my NP... I don't even know what my NP is.**

 **Guest: The answer is obvious, especially since I love giving nice things to my dear Xenovia.**

 **Thunder Dragon: Adding Phantasmal Beasts from the Reverse Side is just asking for too much. The difference in power level will make it unfair to the DxD guys. As for Sieg, I'm just going to wing it the best I can. As for Beast... it would be redundant since Momoka fought something far worse in the beginning of the story and Noire along with the others will meet IT along the way.**

 **plums: I agree with you when you say there's too much fight. No wonder it took me so long to do something about this. I'm advancing the plot now.**

 **Guess that's all I want to say. The next chapter will come out a little faster since I'm already working on it. Stay tune.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Beginning of the Everlasting Night**

-Emiya estate living room-

After leaving Xenovia's room, Sophia went to the living room to join the remaining members of the Red faction.

"How is her condition?"

Assassin of Red, Emiya Kiritsugu asked. Seeing the man expressing even a little concern to someone else is surprising but then again he had decided to drop the persona of the Magus Killer so maybe it's not as surprising. There is concern on his usually unreadable facial expression. Of course, Sophia knew that most of that concern is directed to his missing daughter and it speaks a lot of his self-restraint that he had not ran out to go searching for Saber and Ilya.

"She is stable. Then again, I doubt that anything less than a mortal wound could keep her down. I swear that girl has some impressive battle continuation skill."

Everyone breathed out in relief once Sophia gave them the news. Sophia sat across from Kiritsugu and took a can of beer. She needs a drink after all that. Healing her is not just something she could do with the snap of a finger… wait, she could. But is it time to reveal her trump card? With how the war is going, it appears that it will come to that eventually.

"So now that Assassin had taken out most of the enemy Master that means the Blue faction is at their weakest, right? Should we attempt a frontal attack?"

Tohsaka Rin proposed. It is not a bad idea, Sophia thought. There is no doubt that the enemy is at their weakest with no Master to support the Servants. Berserker and Archer are Masterless and Rider was taken out. If there is any time to conduct an all out attack then it would be now. But…

"No, let's wait. Somehow I got a bad feeling from the enemy base. It is a temple. That means that the Caster is a powerful magus. Plus even discounting that, we have more problems like two Apostles running around."

"That's right, the Apostles, and not just any Apostles but Inferno and Black Nightmare, Dead Apostle Ancestor rank 23 and 24, the Burnheart siblings."

As a former mercenary of the moonlight world, Kiritsugu of course recognize all known DAA names and what is known of their ability along with their history. Valerie had told them all about the two DAA's arrival in Fuyuki. She's sure that she managed to heavily wound one of them and due to the nature of her power it would take a while for Inferno to recover but that might not be the case as she had never achieved a draw against an Apostle. All her own Apostle hunt ended with complete extermination so she doesn't know if an Apostle could recover from her attack.

"According to miss Tepes, the Burnheart sibling are searching for Shijou Noire. Do you know anything about this, Sophia Brave?"

Kiritsugu questioned her. Sophia closed her eyes before opening it again and took another gulp from her beer. The Burnheart sibling, it's nostalgic. She of course recognized them not only by name but she truly knew them.

"The Burnheart sibling… will probably switch their target once they see me."

"Wait, once they see you? Do you have a history with them or something?"

"I have heard that the Burnheart sibling once had conflict with Shijou Momoka. Are they here because they want something like revenge?"

Sophia nodded.

"Yes, something like that."

Sophia begin to reminisce about the past. She could remember it clearly like it was yesterday, the day when they finally took vengeance for their family.

"It's a little complicated. It all ties in with our victory against the 6th Dead Apostle Ancestor, Requiem."

Rin gasped at the mention of the name and Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes. They know who Requiem is. He's an extremely powerful Dead Apostle with power that could theoretically match the TYPE like ORT and Brunestud. His magecraft is extremely powerful and very dangerous. A Dead Apostle of absolute destruction.

And he was brought down by an unknown duo who one of them was later found out to be the newest Wizard Marshall, Shijou Momoka.

"With your close relation to the newest Marshall, then you are the other one who was in that battle that ended Requiem."

Sophia nodded.

"But what does that have to do with the Burnheart siblings?"

"…like I said, it's complicated. At that time, the Burnheart siblings were just normal human magus abandoned by their family since the Burnheart family already had an heir. You know how Magus works. They were taken in as children by Requiem."

"Taken… in?"

"Taken in and trained as Magus. They have potential just unnoticed since the heir was an Average One with astounding amount of circuit. But both Saren and Eileen are more astounding. Saren has fire and wind element… and his Origin is heat. He was close enough to become an incarnation but even if he is not one his Origin works well with his main element. As for Eileen, she has Imaginary Number. Seeing their potential Requiem took them in. For what purpose even I don't know but he took them in."

"I see. They were not raised with the thinking pattern of a Magus and they saw him as a parental figure and you two killed him. They want revenge."

"Yes, that's what happened. They weren't there when the fight started so they didn't get caught in the crossfire. By that time Momoka and I had reached our full potential as a Magus."

"The three of you fought in Russia and what was left was covered up as a test on a new type of nuclear bomb."

"Requiem… Ryuusenji Kazuma was powerful. We strain ourselves to the very limit and using a mystic code closest to a Noble Phantasm that I created and Momoka's Reality Marble and what she knew of Kaleidoscope back then, we managed to finally defeat him although I was crippled magically as a result and so was Momoka. She would recover through Kaleidoscope eventually but I need the help of Heaven's Feel to heal myself. That's why I participated in the Third Heaven's Feel."

"I see."

"The Burnheart siblings became Apostles a year after Requiem's extermination. They knew they had to grow stronger if they want to defeat the people who could beat Kazuma. Ironically, at that time, I couldn't even fight properly and would've died against them."

"But fought a Servant at the end of the Grail War, right?"

"That… can be chalked up to luck. The power that allowed me to fight at that time is now one of my three Noble Phantasms."

Kiritsugu was about to ask what that power is but Sophia stopped him.

"It's a trump card I would rather hide for now. We don't know who's listening after all."

Kiritsugu nodded, agreeing with the reason though also suspecting it's just Sophia's magus thinking to keep her power a secret.

"So, what do we do now?"

Rin asked. She wanted to quickly end this war since they have the advantage but Sophia is also right that they can't just attack openly. They know nothing of the enemy Caster and the enemy Assassin is nowhere in sight. The two Sabers and their Master had disappeared after the battle. And of course there is the injured Xenovia. Even if they hold the advantage, it's still too early and too dangerous to attack.

"For now… we rest and wait."

* * *

Shirou Kotomine and Semiramis had finished watching the battle between the two factions and surprisingly or unsurprisingly it was the Red faction's victory.

"The Red faction is powerful."

Semiramis commented. She wouldn't be surprised if the Red faction could win the War without any casualties with all those powerful Servants and Masters. None of the Servants there are average, even those irregular Servants… well, all except Astolfo maybe but the Paladin is still strong in his own right, especially if supported by his Master, the girl named Xenovia.

Shirou had taken particular interest in Xenovia Quarta's battle, partially since she's the apprentice of Bow and part of the Burial Agency though unofficially on both account. He had seen her a few times while in Vatican but never saw her in action since he's part of the Assembly of Eight Sacrament and works in a different field. But the girl is powerful, very powerful if she could face Berserker Beowulf head on. She has faith and she is powerful. If she were born in his age, perhaps she could be a great saint and pull off what he could not through sheer might of arms alone but those are what-ifs.

"It will only get harder from now on."

"Which is why we won't be appearing yet. Plus we still have to find ways to defeat all those irregular Servants."

"True. If the identities of those Servants and their powers are correct, we cannot win with the Hanging Garden alone."

"Indeed. Which is why I have already had it prepared."

"Ahh, so you wish to use its power now?"

"Lesser or not, it is still a Holy Grail based on Heaven's Feel. I have prepared the catalysts. Although the lesser grail I have obtained can only be used to summon four Servants, it should be enough to provide us with enough help to defeat them."

"It will have to do."

"Shall we start them my Queen?"

The duo once again reentered the Hanging Garden. The second stage of the greatest Holy Grail War is about to start. Shirou cast one last glance at the city of Fuyuki, specifically on three spots; The Ryuudou temple, the Emiya residence, and the Kotomine Church where his surrogate brother is.

"None of them will be simple to defeat. But I guess the Holy Grail War has never been a simple work in all its history, especially this one. The two Casters and the Fourth War's Archer, we will need a very formidable team to be able to best them who could be said to be the pinnacle of their respective ages. Although I can't really say that for Caster of Red but she's in no way inferior. Hmm?"

From up above in the Garden, Shirou noticed something, or rather, a certain someone entering the boundaries of Fuyuki city. It's not surprising to see her here though. He had guessed that the Church would deploy a member of the Burial Agency considering that the Burnheart siblings had entered Fuyuki. They certainly move fast this time. Plus with her relation to two of the participants, she would definitely be the one sent.

"Welcome to the chaos, Bow."

* * *

-Ryuudou temple-

"Saren… Saren, wake up!"

Saren Burnheart opened his eyes when he heard the voice of his sister calling for him.

"Sister? Where am I?"

"We're in Ryuudou temple. I found you after that Servant's Master summoned him back. You were terribly burnt and even an Apostle's regeneration did not manage to heal you fully. What happened?"

"Ugh…"

Saren woke up with a groan. He try to recall what's last in his memory. Angel, six wings, spear, his attack and the spear clashed. He was defeated by the other Apostle.

"I was defeated by the other Apostle."

Eileen Burnheart is genuinely surprised. An unknown Apostle managed to defeat her brother. If it was another Apostle of renowned strength then she might understand but she did not recognize the Apostle who faced him.

"That girl… she's not ordinary. She has an unknown power that could render our regeneration weak. Her name was… Valerie Tepes I think."

At the mention of the other Apostle's name, Eileen finally pieced together a few things. Eileen had heard rumors around the Clocktower that someone named Valerie Tepes had been made Zelretch's apprentice and will be participating in the Fifth Heaven's Feel along with the secret child of the missing Wizard Marshall. That means this unknown Apostle who faced Saren is exactly that person, Zelretch's newest apprentice.

"That girl is the apprentice of Zelretch."

"I see. She has an interesting power."

"And if she can weaken our regeneration, she will be dangerous."

"Exactly. All of the Red faction Servants and Masters are dangerous."

Suddenly another voice joined in on the siblings' conversation. A young man with black hair and very dark expression emerge from the shadows. Beside him is another figure, this one possesses a presence so great that even Saren and Eileen know they are outclassed. For two Apostles who had reached the rank of Ancestors to feel like that, the person beside the young man must be a Servant of the highest level.

"Sister, who is this… Master."

Saren asked Eileen, careful in choosing his words as the presence of the powerful being made him nervous. It is definitely a Servant so the young man is most likely the Master.

"Julian Ainsworth, Master of Caster of Blue."

"It's good to see you awake, Inferno. I ha…"

"Julian, stand down. I will be the one to speak to them."

"…very well my liege."

Julian stood back as his Servant came to the front. Seiren can finally see him well as his vision finally settled. The Servant is tall, taller than the average man of this age. He has spiky white hair and tanned skin and wears an intricate robe that would fit a nobility more than a mere magus.

"My name is Solomon, The King of Magic, and I want the two of you to become Masters."

* * *

-Emiya estate, the next day-

Noire had to admit that he was amazed by Xenovia's sheer tenacity. Soloing a Berserker of Beowulf's caliber as a human armed only with a weapon she hasn't even mastered was suicidal. But against all odds she survived. Valerie did help but the large part of the battle was done by Xenovia alone.

He is currently watching the blue haired girl sleeping peacefully. Her injuries are being healed in an accelerated pace using magecraft, mostly courtesy of Caster who is a very capable healer, surprisingly. Beside Xenovia slept Valerie. The two of them have been watching the Durandal wielder since last night and won't leave her side. Again, they technically spent the night together. Noire blushed when he remembers the event of the other night.

The two of them are very attractive girls and sometimes, he became conscious of that, especially when seeing them sleep like this… or sleeping in his futon with each grabbing his arm while clad in nothing but their underwear (Xenovia) or night gown (Valerie). Caster must not know that he finds them attractive or she will definitely tease him to no end.

Noire heard the sound of the door behind him sliding. He doesn't need to see to know who it is though, not with their connection.

"Good morning Sophia."

"Ara, you're already up or did you not sleep at all last night?"

"I just got up a few minutes ago."

"Heh… Well, it's time for Xenovia's check up."

Noire move aside to allow Sophia to do her work. Noire does not know anything about what Sophia is doing. Healing is not his specialization after all. Maybe he should learn at elast how to patch up a wound. It will be useful for emergency situations. After two minutes passed, Sophia finished her work.

"She should wake up in three hours. She's mostly healed and can even run as soon as she wakes up but make sure she doesn't use her circuits."

"Okay… wait, she uses her circuits? Does she even possess a magic circuit?"

"Of coruse she does! How do you think she could use Black Keys?! Though I have to say that hers is rather unique."

"Unique?"

"Her magic circuit is not a normal one. It is silver."

"…what?"

"A silver circuit and a small core, although it works differently than the normal definition of a magical core. I think it's what allows her to wield Durandal."

That is a first time he heard something like that. So Xenovia has magic circuits. That one should be obvious since she did use reinforcement a lot and she could use the Black Keys. But Noire had never seen her circuits being activated although it could've been activated when he's not around. He felt stupid for not realizing that. But there is another thing that interested him.

"A core?"

"Not really a core. It is something that looks like a core and is located at where a core would be in her soul but it doesn't produce od like a core does. Well, I'll chalk it up for another dimensional difference."

"I see."

"…anyway, tell her to come see me when she wakes up. Oh and Shirou is cooking breakfast. The Emiya family is already downstairs."

"Okay, I'll come later."

"Ohh and just because they're sleeping, you can't take advantage of them, alright?"

Noire's face intantly turns red in embarrassment ad Caster skipped out from the room, leaving her Master and his imagination alone. The son of her best friend is cute when he's embarrassed. Caster passed by Fiore's room when she had just woke up, assisted by Lancer. Then she heard the doorbell rang. As she's closest to the entrance, she was the one who greeted the guest. There's no presence of a Servant anywhere near so it's not Illya returning or an enemy Master attacking (though they probably won't ring the doorbell).

When Caster opened the door, she was met with a nun who she first thought to be Xenovia's relative with her blue hair. It is an unusual hair color after all. The nun wore glasses and looks friendly enough though that could just be a public persona. But Caster felt like she had seen her somewhere before…

"Ara, Ciel-senpai, what are you doing in Fuyuki?"

Noire who noticed her presence came to the front door.

"You should know why, Noire-kun. I was sent by the Burial Agency to take care of the two Dead Apostle Ancestors."

* * *

 **Shits are really going down here. This won't just be a conflict between 7 or 14 pairs of Master and Servants but total war. Shirou Kotomine will soon enter the stage with his own forces. Ciel has arrived to hunt down Saren and Eileen. Of course, she's sent alone because Xenovia who is technically a member is already there and so is Noire. Grand Caster Solomon is the Blue faction's Caster and Julian is the Master. Added with Gilgamesh around... well, isn't Fuyuki fucked? Anyway, that concludes the first part of the Grail War arc and this is just the easy part. The second part will be much harder for everyone. I'm certifiably insane, aren't I?**

 **Anyway, Xenovia got magic circuits and a core that's not a core. It is her holy sword element... or is it? silver magic circuits? What makes her different? Well, different laws and how things works between worlds. Anyway, enough about that. Next chapter will start Issei's part. The Asia arc. I hope I can work on that faster than this. See ya guys later. Ohh right, the revs.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Sophia's Reality Marble is not her real power. It is just the accumulation of the Brave Family's works that became their pride and joy, the embodiment of the Brave family creed. It does looks like UBW at first glance but it can be used for many things like creating an original Noble Phantasm-class weapon like Valerie's new rapier. Her other NPs will be more awesome though. As for my own NP... I lost it somewhere in the road of life.**

 **Thunder Dragon: I'm not doing any challenges, sorry. I'm busy enough with the number of stories I have here.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry for taking so long but well, things to do. Here's the newest chapter and I still think I should change the title of this story, maybe in my next update. Anyway, here's the beginning of Issei's arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Side Issei –Trouble in Romania-**

-Issei side, Romania-

"Dammit! There's just no end to them!"

Issei whined as he ran while carrying a small blonde dhampir in his right arm. Noire was right and Issei did find the little dhampir boy but now he's being chased by a very large group of vampires.

Fortunately, the vampires were then distracted by a powerful burst of energy that Issei recognized as a high-output Kaleidoscope triggered with Noire's jewel dagger. Zelretch could do it silently and unnoticed but since it is noticeable, that means the perpetrator (or victim) is Noire.

With Noire now gone (either he escaped or lost in the dimensions) Issei could now make his own escape. Thanks to the distraction made by Noire (and presumably more important target he's retrieving) Issei could make his way to safetly using reinforcement to enhance his speed. It is more effective than using Boosted Gear as reinforcement doesn't cost him as much stamina as using his sacred gear.

Issei waited a little bit inside an abandoned building while keeping a lookout for any vampires that are still around. After he's sure that no one is around, he allow himself to feel relieved. He was about to pick up the small vampire when he heard a creaking sound and a footstep getting closer. Issei summoned his boosted gear and his mystic code slides out from the gauntlet, prepared to fight.

As the footsteps got closer and a nearby door opened, Issei prepare to lunge at the person. The moment the door fully opened, Issei made his move. He lunged straight at the person.

"Ehh! Wait, Ise-kun!"

When the person said his name in a familiar manner, Issei stop his attack just inches before he stabbed the person. He finally look at the person and the first thing he took note is that the person is not a vampire. Issei is relieved for who know how many times that day but his mind immediately processed what he heard earlier.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"

Issei ask while still looking warily at the person, a girl. And that ridiculously tight and form-fitting black suit, that's an exorcist battlesuit. Issei knows that he doesn't know any female exorcist so how did she recognize him by name? Issei look at her face this time and suddenly he felt like he recognize her from somewhere. Light brown hair and those eyes, those reminds him or Iri-kun. Maybe she's a relative of Iri-kun? But even if that's true, she shouldn't be able to recognize him at first sight.

"How can you say that! It's me, your childhood friend!"

"Uhh, my childhood friends are Noire and Iri-kun. I'm sure that neither of them are boys and Noire just left a few moments ago."

"What, Noire-kun was here too?!"

"…seriously, who are you?"

"Mou, it's me Ise-kun! Irina!"

Issei paused for a second before laughing out loud.

"Ahahaha! That's a good one. Iri-kun showed you some photos of us, right? That's how you recognize me. So you're his cousin or something?"

The girl trembled a little and pouted with tearry eye. Before Issei realized it, she decked him in the face hard enough to cause him a good amount of pain despite his reinforced body. Somewhere out there, Zelretch laughed at Issei's misfortune even as he waited for Noire's arrival.

"Baka! I'm Irina! Shidou Irina! Your childhood friend! Me, you, and Noire-kun used to play together! I've always been a girl you baka!"

"That's impossible! There's nothing girly about Iri-kun at all!"

"Uuu… I might be a bit of a tomboy back then but to think that Ise-kun cannot recognize me. Where is Noire-kun? I know he would recognize me immediately."

"Uhh, we kinda split up before and… well, I'm sure he's fine. So… you're really Iri-kun? I guess I can't call you that anymore. So… Irina?"

Issei stand back up while nursing his bruised cheek. That would leave a mark. Irina punched him hard though he did deserve that. What kind of childhood friend could forget about his friend after only a few years? Granted he didn't know Irina's true gender but still. Issei wonder if Noire knew. He probably knew since he's more perceptive than him.

"So… an exorcist? I never expected that."

"And you too. What are you doing here? This place is dangerous!"

Irina almost raged until she saw his left hand covered in red gauntlet adorned with green gems and golden spikes. She felt like she should recognize it but she can't put from where. But she at least recognize it as a sacred gear. A sacred gear wielder. She never thought that Issei would be one. It is impossible for a sacred gear wielder to live a normal life so she felt a little sad but also happy that she and Issei could live in the same world. And if Noire was here too that means he's also one.

"Ise-kun, you're a sacred gear wielder."

It's more of a statement than a question. Issei knew Irina noticed his gauntlet and it is only a matter of time until she recognizes the title associated with it.

"Yes, that's right. Then allow me to properly introduce myself. Hyoudou Issei, wielder of the Longinus Boosted Gear and the current Sekiryuutei, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei properly introduce himself with a bow with his left hand placed across his chest, showing Irina the full form of the infamous Boosted Gear. Irina's brain tries to process what he had just said.

"…I'm sorry but did you say you're the Sekiryuutei?"

"Yes."

"Eeeehhhh!"

Her reaction is as expected. It's not everyday that you learn that your childhood friend that you haven't seen for years is the current generation Red Dragon Emperor. Issei had top plug his ear with his finger so he won't go deaf. He hoped nobody heard that.

"Calm down Irina. Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm looking for my partner. She got lost somewhere when we were chased by some vampires."

"Your partner?"

"Yes. She's a little taller than me, has yellow eyes, and a distinct blue hair. You can't miss her. Have you seen her around?"

"Uhh, no, sorry."

"I see. Umm, Ise-kun, what are you doing here?"

When Irina asked, that's when Issei remember about his task. He look behind him and saw that the dhampir he's supposed to is still there in a corner kneeling while hugging his folded legs. Irina also noticed the blonde dhampir.

"Who is that?"

"Uhh, I don't know, my teacher dropped me and Noire to retrieve a certain dhampir. I don't know why. The boy is our target's friend so Noire told me to help him while he went to save our target."

"You have a teacher?"

"Well, I'm kinda like a magus. With Ddraig sealed in me, I need to learn something so I can survive."

Irina pouted, not happy that Issei practices pagan magic since he is her friend and she is an exorcist but she understood the need since he is the Sekiryuutei.

"Muu, I can't believe that I left you guys for a while and now you practice pagan magic."

"Maa, don't mind the little details. Anyway, let's get out of here first. I need to drop off the dhampir and then I'll help you look for your friend. It's safer with the two of us."

Irina beamed at his words and nodded. Issei call out to the small dhampir and told him to follow. The little dhampir meekly nodded and start following Issei who at least he feels he could trust more than anyone else currently in Vampire Romania. The dhampir is still very nervous though, looking all over the place as if expecting to be attacked at any time.

Using reinforced eyesight and hearing, Issei survey his surrounding as he takes the lead. He led the dhampir and Irina away from the abandoned building while the vampires are still distracted. His first thought is to get out of Vampire territory. Now that he thought about it, why is Irina in vampire territory anyway? Vampire hunting is part of the church's job but mostly just those who can be considered renegades who lives outside Vampire territory.

Plus if the church did want to invade and exterminate the vampires, they would've sent a larger group, probably as large as an army and led by angels, or even the Seraphs themselves. You never invade enemy territory alone or just with a small group unless the objective is espionage and not invasion. That is what he learn from all the Apostle Hunts Zelretch dropped him in and in hunts like those you don't do espionage, you brave the Apostle's territory and must be prepared to either win or die. Basically it is always a direct invasion. He doesn't know if he can compare the two worlds' method though.

He could ask Irina later. For now, he has to focus on escaping the Vampire territory first. He might not know the layout of the territory well but he's been dumped in random places enough times to figure out what to do. Navigating through the city with only his sense of direction focusing in a single direction, the group continue to move.

By his estimation, they should be halfway out of the territory. He had to get back to help Irina find her friend though but that is for later. Issei almost felt relief when he saw a place with no mist which means it's the border between human land and vampire land. But… he then realize that they shouldn't have made it out so fast.

When becoming Zelretch's apprentice, the first and fastest thing he learn was how to detect danger by spotting unusual things and a place without mist around while in Vampire territory is making Issei's danger sense scream at him. When they got to the open area where there are no mists around, Issei stopped the others from walking any further.

"Ise-kun?"

"Something is wrong here. This is… a bounded field!"

Issei sharpened his senses and prep his Boosted Gear along with his mystic code. He could feel the bounded field all around them encompassing the open area. Suddenly the whole space distorted and Issei recognize this method of spatial teleportation.

'Kaleidoscope?! What the hell is happening? Is this Zelretch or Noire? No, it can't be them.'

When the spatial teleportation ended, Issei, Irina, and the Dhampir was met with a brutal sight. Hundreds of vampires piled up all over the place killed in various ways either through stabs or dismemberment but most of them was killed through poison if the color of their faces and their tortured expression were anything to go by. Immediately Irina stood back to back with Issei drawing her light sword.

"Ise-kun, what is happening here? You recognize this?"

"A magician's bounded field. But to find one here and all these bodies…"

The bounded field, Issei recognized it as a bounded field related to magecraft, a magic that is different from than the one practiced in this world. The worst case scenario is a magus who obtained one of Zelretch's various mystic codes and managed to come into this world and started experimenting.

But soon Issei will realize. This is much, much worse than an unethical magus.

[Partner.]

'I know Ddraig, someone is here. But their presence is concealed well. Wait a minute… haven't I heard of this or saw something like this in a parallel world. A mirror world, all these bodies, concealed presence… this place is also very thick with prana.'

[I think I remember that one. It was when Zelretch forced you and your friend to try out his sticks and help those magical girls… partner.]

'Presence concealment, dammit! And this way of killing, an Assassin! Are we dealing with class cards?!'

Issei could remember his training (or Zelretch's practical joke) a few years ago where he and Noire was dropped in a parallel world with nothing but Zelretch's kaleidosticks as backup. Issei, unfortunately, got Ruby and he had to help the other world's owner of Ruby who is a magical girl called Prisma Illya. That was hellish in more ways than one.

But what Issei clearly remember in all of that madness is the class card hunt. That was the first time Issei faced a Servant and it was a series of tough battles. He never wanted a repeat of that (or any other 'training' in fact) but it seems fate has some other plans for him.

"…there!"

The air whistles as three knives flew through the air. Issei move the moment the projectile was thrown and with a swing of his gauntlet and sword, Issei deflected the knives. The knives are white and look very much like a kunai used by Japanese ninja. Following the trajectory, Issei saw her, the Assassin. Now Issei is sure that she is a class card Servant.

The Assassin is a femal with short violet hair and long bangs. She wore a skintight outfit that looks like a leotard that shows a lot of her skin and her curves and even from over the skull mask she wore on her face, Issei could tell that she is extremely beautiful. After all, this Assassin is probably the one who kills with her beauty, the most dangerous kind of woman.

"Assassin."

Issei raise his bladed gauntlet ready to fight. The last Assassin he fought has the Arm of Syaitan that kills through a curse. He won't let their supposedly weak class and appearance fool him. He almost died in that battle against Assassin and he will be damned if he let his guard down this time, especially against a female assassin. They are the most slippery bunch and lethal in many ways.

The Assassin drew more knives. He can't let those knives scratch him. If the corpses around him are of any indication, this Assassin uses a lot of poison. A single scratch and he would be weakened greatly or even die. He won't wait to find out which though, so it's best to be safe than sorry.

"Let's do this Ddraig."

[A Servant. Even if it is an Assassin, she will be a worthy opponent. Let's go partner!]

"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"

In an instant, armors began to appear on Issei's body, covering every inch of him with the Boosted Gear Scale Mail. With his whole body protected, Issei rushed towards the Assassin.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. So I decided to give Issei the class card incident to deal with on top of the DxD cannon events. How the class card suddenly appear will be explained in the next chapter. Issei meets Irina and retrieved Gasper and now he's facing Hassan of Serenity which will be one of his girls since I took out the girl that's supposed to be with him due to using her in another story, the Godslayer one to be precise. So in exchange I put in Hassan of Serenity and the whole class card incident to compensate for the reappropriated heroine. If I didn't replace said heroine, the plot would've been very different.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Well, their magical organs (?) will be different since they use a whole different system. Issei, being the Sekiryuutei, will definitely have different kind of core/circuits.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: After the First Order, I feel bad for using Solomon here. Let's just say he's Solomon Alter then.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Card Hunt**

Assassin is one of the nineteen people who became leader of their order while taking on the name of Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain, though clearly the one before him is neither old nor a man. It's just a traditional title. But that just means that among assassins, the woman is the best of the best. Issei will not hold back in facing her.

Even if she's a Servant, Assassin-class Servants are known to be notoriously weak in direct combat. But that doesn't make them any less dangerous. What they lack in power they make up for it with trickery. That's why Issei is keeping a close eye on the Assassin. Even if he is sure his Balance Breaker could protect him from poison, Issei is till wary.

The moment Issei charged, Assassin also made her move. Issei crashed onto the roof where Assassin was standing and the spot was instantly obliterated by the strength of the Sekiryuutei. By raw power alone, Issei is stronger than the Servant. But battle is not decided just by power.

'Ddraig!'

[She's behind you partner!]

Ddraig's warning allows Issei to get out of the way before Assassin's knives hit him. Although he's quite sure that the knives won't be able to pierce his scale mail, he doesn't want to try out that possibility since if it actually does then he's dead. It's fortunate that Ddraig keep an eye on Assassin's movement. More eyes the better as he can't afford to lose her presence or finding her again will be hard.

Although he won't underestimate Assassin, Issei is feeling lucky. This Assassin specializes in seduction and poisoning if he guesses right. Her figure clearly shows that to Issei. Issei knew he is fortunate that he met the Servant when she's in action, in the meaning of fighting directly. If she's allowed to play in her own field, Issei would've died before she could realize that the woman he's facing is an Assassin.

He is quite knowledgeable on these things. It is part of Zelretch's training package after all. You either learn or you die in a ditch somewhere. As insane as the vampire is, his training was brutal and damn effective. It allows him to achieve his scale mail two years ago.

"Blazing Edge!"

[Blade!]

Issei extend his mystic code from his left gauntlet and slashed at Assassin. The Servant jump out of the way. Issei clicked his tongue. This Assassin is agile. He had seen her movement and she's even more agile than the last one he fought. His scale mail might provide him more power and defense and overall speed but similarly, his armor makes it harder for him to catch the Assassin-class Servant. His size for one made him less flexible in movement.

But that doesn't mean he doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve.

" _Ignite!_ "

Chanting an aria to activate his mystic code, Blazing Edge began to burn in a controlled fashion. But for good measures, Issei throw in more aria to enhance his flame. You can never be too careful with a Servant as opponent.

" _I who is about to awaken_

 _Am the one who embodies the essence of dragon in his soul._ "

The flame dancing around his blade turned from yellow to blue. His blade also glows due to the great heat it's exuding. Even a slight touch will be very dangerous to a Servant that doesn't have sufficient endurance or magic resistance. Issei started chasing the Assassin around while slashing with his sword.

"Haa!"

Issei try to hit Assassin. Again she dodged. This continued for several more times without Assassin attempting to fight back. All she does is dodge, not surprising as even when she's only dodging, her skin and clothes that got to close too Issei's blade gets singed. As long as Issei keeps his advantage which is in direct combat, he would eventually manage to catch Assassin. After all, Assassin was not made for direct combat.

Eventually, Issei managed to get Assassin. He managed to cut her by the shoulder. The heat emitted from his blade burn her even in the inside. Assassin winced as the pain from the flame of a dragon is too much to handle for the physically weak Servant. This made an opening for Issei to use.

Issei charge straight. But Assassin had anticipated his attack and dodged at the last second and Issei crashed into a house again. Issei quickly turn to face Assassin once again but she had disappeared.

'Ddraig.'

[She's using Presence Concealment. I cannot detect her.]

'…this is bad.'

A mistake. He took his eyes off her just once and Assassin disappeared. This is why he hates fighting assassins. Noire is more suited for this kind of battle. While Issei is looking for Assassin, Irina came up to him.

"Ise-kun, let me help you fight!"

"Irina? No, don't! This enemy is too… Irina!"

"Eh?"

Issei suddenly use his dragon wings to get behind Irina and block three knives aimed at her back. She never noticed, and neither would Issei if he had never fought an Assassin-class Servant before.

"Stay back, this opponent is not like those weak vampires you fought."

"But Ise-kun."

"No! Assassin is too dangerous and I can't protect you."

Issei had hoped that his position is switched with Noire. He's the one with more skill and agility while he has speed and power. In this fight, skill and agility matters more, not to mention Noire is more cunning due to the needs of his magecraft.

More knives came flying towards them. Issei throw Irina to the ground and parry them with his blade. Then suddenly he felt Assassin's presence. He could feel it because Assassin is right behind him and attacking. Her knives shaped like a kunai met with his armor. The scale mail cracked from the power of the Servant but fortunately, it held. Issei breathed out in relief. He was worried that he was a goner. It is only because Assassin is physically weak and her weapon is nothing special that his armor did not give out. If it were a Rider or the other Knight classes or Berserker, his armor most likely won't hold.

Assassin noticing that her knife cannot penetrate Issei's armor jump back and disappear into the darkness, erasing her presence completely.

[Partner, fighting her like this will take too long. I suggest we use wide area attack.]

'I guess we have no choice.'

Suddenly assassin appear again, but this time her target is not Issei. She appear close to Irina. Because she cannot harm Issei directly she had decided to target the more vulnerable of the two.

"Irina!"

Issei's warning allowed Irina to react on time. She drew her weapon, a standard issue light sword to block Assassin's strike. Issei went straight towards them and almost got Assassin but she disengaged and again disappear into the shadows. Ddraig is right. This will keep on going unless he goes big. Irina and Issei stood back to back with eyes peeled open, waiting for Assassin to attack once again.

Again more knives flew towards them but this time in greater number and from multiple directions. Assassin is on the move and neither knew where she is. Irina and Issei use all their skill to block the knives.

"Irina, don't let any single knife touch you."

"Yes, I know."

Assassin show herself again from their right side and charge straight at Irina. The exorcist again fend her off, trying not to receive even a glancing hit. Assassin got closer and closer. But before she could touch Irina Issei appear between them. Assassin try to escape but Issei had used his boost to move faster than normal and caught her extended hand that almost touched the exorcist.

[This girl, her body is covered entirely in poison! If you touch her even a little you will be poisoned! It's fortunate that you have the scale mail or this would've been bad.]

Issei was shocked. Irina was so close to being killed just moments earlier. Truly Assassin is a frightening Servant. Issei immediately grip the Servant's arm tightly and boost his power three times. She then hurls her towards a building and prepare his final attack the moment he let go of her arm. Using the speed provided by his scale mail's jet, he stabbed the Assassin right in the heart. He burn her from the inside out using his mystic code.

In an instant the Assassin's body turns into particle of blue light and what's left is only a single moment Assassin died, the mirror world disappear and they return to normal space. Issei deactivate his balance breaker and pick up a card. Irina rushed to his side.

"Ise-kun, are you alright?!"

She asked, worried about her childhood friend. She noticed the card Issei is holding.

"Ise-kun, what is that?"

"This? This, Irina, is a class card. This card contains the soul of a legendary hero from the past, or at least a fragment of them. That girl we fought is one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah that had existed throughout history, the one famously known as Old Man of the Mountain."

"The Old Man of the Mountain?"

"Well, one of his successors obviously. Damn, how did a class card get in here?"

"Indeed, how did it get here?"

A voice asked. Issei, without any warning, turn back and stab at the person who had appeared behind them to Irina's surprise. But he did not manage to stab the person. He instead appear right in front of a pole andhe had the unpleasant experience of getting acquainted with the pole using his face. Irina winced when he crashed.

"Ise-kun!"

The girl rushed to his side to help him while the newcomer follow behind her at a leisurely pace. When the Sekiryuutei stood up he glares at the newcomer. It is none other than Zelretch so his attempt to murder him can be understood. It's an automatic reaction when he came surprising him and Noire.

"Zelretch."

Issei speak his name bitterly.

"Is that how you greet your teacher boy? Anyway, I've come to tell you about what happen to our little friend. You do want to know what Noire is doing now, right?"

Issei nodded while praying for his friend's safety. Whatever higher power that exists knew that he will need it.

* * *

-15 months later-

More than a year had passed since that catastrophe in Romania. Issei had returned to Kuoh without Noire. Zelretch had explained what happened to him and Irina before retrieving the dhampir boy. To say that both of them are unhappy would be an understatement. Their respective partner had been abducted by the Apostle after all. Although Issei is not too worried about Noire since he had experienced Zelretch's brand of madness, Irina was at a lost on how to report Xenovia's disappearance.

Last he heard from Irina, her partner was declared MIA together and must be found. Apparently the girl is the current wielder of Durandal and the whole church is fussing about the holy sword's disappearance along with its wielder. They obviously cannot track where it is since it's in another world by now which makes them even more panicked.

Issei kept in touch with Irina through phonecalls. It's too bad that they had to go their separate ways after they just got reunited but Irina has her duties and Issei need to go home. At least now they can talk whenever they want to and if Irina need help then she can call him and he can fly to where she is using his balance breaker.

Issei's life had gone back to the usual peaceful routine of going to school, train, eat and sleep after getting back from that disastrous vacation (damn you Zelretch!). He is right now preparing to go to school. He's having breakfast when he noticed the calendar and remembered what Zelretch said.

'So Noire is going to participate in the 5th Grail War. It should start anywhere around this month.'

[It would be fun to participate in that war. It's not everyday that you get to fight a legendary hero.]

'No thanks Ddraig. I already had enough of that. Speaking of which…'

Issei also remembered what Zelretch said. It appears there are several class cards scattered in the dimensional gap. He apparently dropped them by accident (yeah right) and those cards need to be retrieved. The class cards are empty but they can be filled when a Servant was killed in the Holy Grail War from around the dimensions and are on the way back to the Throne of Heroes. How that work is beyond Issei so he won't think too much about it. But the problem is, Zelretch had set for a card that was filled to appear in this world so he can retrieve them easily… or rather Issei will retrieve them.

So far only two had been retrived. One is the Rider class card defeated by Noire's sister three months before their vacation to Romania and the other is the Assassin Issei defeated. Zelretch gave the Rider card to Irina saying that she should have it, just in case something happen. He also gave her something else but Issei doesn't know what.

So now he has to look out for the appearance of the Class Cards… all around the world. Issei sighs.

'…we're gonna face legendary heroes whether we want to or not anyway.'

[Ahh yes, the class cards. That vampire said he lost one whole deck.]

'Which left five more cards. I'm not looking forward to fight Saber and Berserker.'

[Yes, those classes did bring us trouble last time even when it's four against one.]

'And now I have to do this all alone. Damn Zelretch.'

Issei finished his breakfast. After saying goodbye to his parents he went straight to school. Meanwhile, unknown to him, an object suddenly appear in the skies of Kuoh. The object is a card. Printed on the card is the picture of a man wielding a spear.

* * *

 **And there's the new chapter. Damn, it's been a long time since I updated this story. Maybe I should focus on this one for a while since this is one of my older stories. I'm still thinking about changing the title though. Anyway this concludes Issei's battle with Assassin with Irina contributing a little. There will be more Issei and Irina partnership in the future since that is my default Issei pairing for any of my stories with Issei in it.**

 **So Issei will be facing the class card incident but not all of them immediately. After all I want to save at least one or two class card battle for Noire. Anyway in this arc the fallen angels will be secondary concern with the appearance of the Lancer class card. After this though, back to the clusterfuck called the Great Fuyuki Grail War where the War will enter its final stage and finally we will see the promised Arthur vs Mordred battle along with Illya vs Chloe. Then of course Shirou Kotomine's appearance along with Semiramis and the conclusion of the rivalry between Noire vs Atalanta and Xenovia vs Beowulf. Of course, the other Servants will have enemies to fight is after all a clusterfuck Grail War.**

 **Anyway time for the revs.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: You hang around Zelretch for years and I bet you can tell immediately that a girl is actually a boy or the reverse. It's definitely not the strangest thing Issei saw. And Assassin as Issei's girl won't happen until her second appearance. I would've loved to do MHX but unfortunately I don't know her well enough.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: Zelretch have plans for Gasper. The thing is, I don't know what it is but he sure as hell won't be Rias' piece.**

 **Lu Bane Na: Alteration of Possibility is an idea. Although I might just forget about the 4** **th** **entirely. I'll check out your suggestions when I have no other idea though.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Class Card Lancer**

Hyoudou Issei is starting to miss Noire.

To be honest, this is the longest he had ever been separated from his best friend who is brother in all but blood. They are rarely apart from each other for more than two weeks at most, especially since Irina moved away. And now Noire has been absent for more than a year. Honestly, it's not fun. But at least he got to meet Irina from time to time and rekindle their old friendship. Their friendship is still as strong as the day it was made.

But Irina is currently on the other side of the world while he's in Japan. She is either training or on a mission while he is feeling bored as he wait for the lesson to end while listening to the teacher droning about classics. Still, being bored is much better than facing a Servant, especially when he's not ready. Unlike Ddraig who look forward to fight more Servants, Issei is not that keen on fighting such monsters, especially because this time he won't have the support of mystic codes like the Kaleidosticks or their magical girls.

That was one of his weirder adventures. But as weird as that Kaleid Liner world is, he'd appreciate having Miyu and Kaleidostick Sapphire with him right now. Even with Assassin class card, he'd still be at a large disadvantage, especially if the Servant contained in the card is a powerful one like Berserker Heracles or Saber King Arthur. It will only spell doom for him. Humans are not supposed to fight Servants, not even with magecraft. Fortunately, he has an advantage in the form of Boosted Gear.

While waiting for the lesson to end, Issei stare out the window beside his seat. He'd rather be with Irina right now doing at least something fun and thrilling and not as dangerous as fighting a Servant. He got lucky with Assassin since the Hassan of Serenity (Zelretch told him her identity) is a bad matchup to him. Also, Zelretch had said something interesting before he left about the class card. There are two ways to utilize the class card and what Zelretch said made him think.

"Hyoudou, please answer the question on the board!"

The teacher called out his name. He probably thought that Issei was not paying attention, which he didn't, so he told him to solve the mathematic equation on the board, expecting him to get it wrong and scold Issei and then reminding everyone that they should pay attention. It's typical classroom occurrence.

Issei stood up from his seat, not even hiding his bored look. He took the chalk from the teacher and with a single glance at the question proceeds to write the formula needed to solve the equation. Without even sparing a second to check his work, Issei put down the chalk once he had written the answer. The teacher is surprised that Issei managed to solve the equation easily.

Unfortunately for the teacher, Issei is a magus. Intelligence is a must-have if you want to become one. Issei is an accomplished magus. His intelligence is above average honed through continuous study forced on him by Zelretch. By this point, Issei won't have problem with high-school level math and science. Noire is even smarter than him in math and science since his magecraft requires a great amount of calculation.

"C-correct. You may go back to your seat."

Issei doesn't need to be told since he had already walk back to his seat. He knew his answer is right. If he can't solve something that simple, he'd have one of his fire blew up on his face long ago. In fact, that's actually the reason why he studied hard. He had had a spell blew up on his face once because of a small mistake and Zelretch laughed at him hard.

At least it's nothing compared to having a part of your body cut off because of a mistake in opening a 'door'. Noire lost three fingers once due to miscalculation and punctured a kidney because he came out wrong while using his magecraft. The worst he experienced is getting his whole hand burnt. Thankfully Zelretch could heal it or he would've lost his right arm forever.

To be a magus is to walk with death, truer words had never been said about their kind.

* * *

Elsewhere, while Issei is being bored at school, a group of fallen angels had just set up base in the abandoned church at the edge of town. They have infiltrated Kuoh by orders of their superior to observe a certain sacred gear user (Issei). After setting up their things in the basement, they began to clear the surrounding area. It was then that one of the four fallen angels present found something not far from the church ground.

"Raynare? Did you find something strange?"

One of the fallen angel, a man wearing a suit and fedora asked the female black haired fallen angel. The female fallen found a curious card lying on the ground that radiates magic power even if suppressed. On the card there is a picture of a man wielding a spear.

"Dohnaseek, I found a strange card here."

She told the male fallen. The other gather around her. If there is something magical left near their base then they have to treat it with suspicion. The black haired fallen angel picked up the card… and suddenly dropped it while screaming in pain."

"Aahhhh!"

"Raynare!"

The fallen angel's hand caught fire after touching the card, and not just any fire but a blue fire. The flame began to spread from her hand and before it could reach her shoulder, the male fallen with a fedora cut her arms. As the arm fell, it became ashes once it hits the ground.

"W-what was that?!"

A small blonde fallen angel asked. They then turn to the card that had dropped to the ground. By now stray exorcists that they had recruited had gathered round the fallen angels after hearing Raynare's scream. The card began to float and emit a large amount of magical energy. Then suddenly there is a burst of light.

When the light died down, what they're facing is no longer a card but a girl. Yes, a young girl with pale skin and yellow eyes and dark silver hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears a black kimono and wields a naginata. But the feature that told the fallen that she's not human is the horns protruding from her head.

"Is that a youkai?"

One of the fallens wondered.

"She appeared from a card so perhaps she's a tsukumogami."

The male fallen with a fedora supplied. There's an oppressive and burning aura coming from the girl. It's not wise to underestimate her. All the exorcists prepare their weapons for combat, one particular white haired exorcist with crazed look seems particularly excited.

But the exorcist never got the fight he wanted because for them, it had already ended before it began when the girl uttered the name that would spell their doom with a wicked smile.

"Tenshin Kashou Zanmai."

And then their world is engulfed in a blue flame that consumes everything.

* * *

School is finally over. Just like usual, there's nothing fun happening even if the school is filled with devils.

Ahh yes, Kuoh academy is a school made and run by devils, literally. There are two major devil groups that are in control of Kuoh. One is from the house of Sitri and the other is from the house of Gremory. Both are prominent houses in Devil society and are two of the seventy two demons of Ars Goetia.

Not only devils though but the school also have several other people related to the supernatural world. He did not remember who is what though since none of them are those he should watch out for. In fact, he is probably one of the supernatural top dog that resides in Kuoh being the Sekiryuutei and all. The only one stronger than him in Kuoh is Noire's sister.

For a school that has those kind of people attending, there's not much interesting things happening. Then again, that's a sign that everything is in peace.

'Maybe I should go visit Irina?'

[You're willing to go halfway across the world to see your friend?]

Ddraig questioned. Issei mentally shook his head… however that works. That would be too much even if teleportation or balance breaker could cover such distance easily. Besides, he doesn't even know if Irina is free. For all he knows, she could be in Africa or South America on a mission for the church.

[You should really get yourself a friend, partner.]

'Well, Noire will come back by the end of the Grail War.'

[I mean a friend other than the Shijou boy.]

'It's not my fault that normal people seem to avoid me. I blame you for that.'

While Issei is talking with Ddraig, he heard a high pitched scream coming from two people. He peeked out from the window closest to him and saw two male students being chased by a group of girls, the kendo club girls to be precise, with two of his classmates he recognize by name in the lead, Katase and Murayama. The boys are Matsuda and Motohama, collectively known as the perverted duo.

Issei sighed. The duo must've been peeking on the kendo girls again. They never learn their lesson. He also shuddered after remembering that those two approached him during his freshman year. He told Zelretch about them when he asked about his first day of school and he showed him an alternate version of him being friends with Matsuda and Motohama, making them the perverted trio instead. Damn kaleidoscope gave him a trauma after seeing his perverted alternate self.

'…I'm glad I'm not friends with them."

[I'm glad you're not like that version of you who's a pervert.]

'Ddraig, we swear to not talk about that anymore.'

[True. Hmm, maybe you should start looking for the class cards seriously.]

Ddraig suggested. Issei had reached the lockers and put on his shoes.

Ddraig is right. It's been more than a year since then and he had not found any class cards. It could be dangerous to leave it around and could be disastrous. Servants are not ordinary beings after all.

'I'll think about it.'

[Please do partner.]

Issei then went home like every other day. In another world, a fallen angel would've approached him with a fake confession around this time which will lead to a series of events that would've eventually led him to become a devil. But not in this world. As the Sekiryuutei walk out from the school, he got a bad feeling that something will happen soon and he would be cursing Zelretch.

Unnoticed by him, a certain girl with long red hair had been watching him as he left the school ground.

* * *

 **Not as long as it should be but I really have nothing much to write for this chapter which is the prelude to Issei facing the Lancer class card.**

 **Speaking of the Lancer class card, I've had a lot of trouble deciding which Lancer to use. Cu Cuhllainn is too frequently used so I wanted to use someone else. Brynhildr is already in the Great Grail War (or Clusterfuck Grail War) with the Red faction. I've almost decided on Karna but choosing him somehow led me to a scenario where Rias' whole peerage will perish in this arc. Obviously because they found Karna and he easily kill them all. This is Karna after all. Rias and her peerage will have no chance against him, and neither will Issei so I decided not to use him. Vlad is already the Berserker of Red so he's out. Then I found an interesting choice. Thanks to the summer event, a certain Berserker Servant that I frequently used when I was still playing FGO got a Lancer version. So I thought 'why not?' and made my decision to use Kiyohime as the Lancer for this arc. Although she's a Lancer, she can use her Berserker and Lancer class NP.**

 **Next chapter will be Asia's arrival and Issei's first encounter with Kiyohime.**

 **Now for the revs.**

 **Judgement of the Arbiter: Believe me when I say I'm also waiting for that shit to end. I got an awesome plan for the final battle that will end everything in a blast, figuratively speaking but possibly also literally. With the kinds of players on the board for this one, nothing less than epic would suffice. Not just High Servants and DAA but True Magic will also come in play.**

 **Yoga Pratama: Issei's Servants will be the class cards he defeated.**

 **fg7dragon: Nope. Valerie won't appreciate that after all.**

 **Dragon Rider 66: Yeah, too bad for MHX. But Hassan of Serenity also needs some love. As for how the class cards will be used, it depends. You'll see how Issei will use it in this arc.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: From Ddraig's perspective huh? That's interesting. I'll try to work on that, possibly in a chapter that I will use for technical development.**


	18. AN

**AN**

 **Sorry but this is not an update. Anyway, I have been reviewing this story a few times and after several consideration and some added FGO content that was not there when I released this story (like the Solomon chapter which came out AFTER I put in Solomon as an antagonist here) I'm thinking about revamping this story. Not much changes though, just like... added contents and fixing glitches. Okay, I'm totally switching the shitty beginning for a better one because I totally screwed up there. Sorry but the newest version will have no Mahou Sensou influence and more Fate and DxD influence. Plus on the bright side, I've found a better title for this story.**

 **Don't worry, the updates will be fast... most likely... since I'm just fixing things I should've fixed like the beginning and several points in the Grail War arc. Issei's Class Card arc will be untouched since there's nothing wrong there but well, I was still a novice when i wrote the earlier chapters.**

 **Here are some changes I would like to make. I'm just asking if it's fine.**

 **-Noire will be the descendant of DxD's Solomon**

 **-His mother fought in the 3rd Grail War and won but the Grail was corrupted and she destroyed it with her Servant and was blown to the DxD world where Noire will be born**

 **-Noire's parents were killed in battle after he was born and he was raised by Atalanta, his mother's Servant from the 3rd Grail War**

 **-Main pairing for Noire is Atalanta. Harem is optional but I already have a list which includes his initial list in the old version which are Valerie, Xenovia, and Fiore Forvedge.**

 **These stuff will be included in the 1st chapter.**


End file.
